A Twisted Love
by Kanemoshi
Summary: When Sesshomaru decides to get back at Inuyasha by kidnapping one of his half-brother's friends, he gets more than he planned for. Sesshomaru/Miroku
1. Kidnaped

Authoress: ^______^ To my loyal readers...I promised I'd write it...and here it is!!! My first  
  
Sess/Mir story...and I've never seen a story 'bout those two before...so it might be the first  
  
written...maybe...  
  
Miroku:: *retching in corner of room*  
  
Sesshomaru: *same thing in opposite corner from Miroku*  
  
Inuyasha: O.O;;; you sure about doin' this...there's NO way you can get those two together...  
  
Authoress: O.O;;; You're right...but I'll think of something, don't worry...  
  
Miroku and Sesshomaru: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Authoress: I've done the 'Sexy Sesshy's hurt' deal...so how can I get them together? -___-;; I  
  
should think of these things before I write a story...yep...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...things would be VERY different...Sesshy would be wearing  
  
very few *thinks for a moment* or no clothes at all *drools*...it'd be rated like twenty and up...  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Aaaahhh!!!!" *smack*  
  
"Miroku, you lech!!!" Kagome's voice rang out, scaring all wildlife in the forest.  
  
"Ow...ow..." Miroku rubbed his head, where a large bump had already formed, and cheek,  
  
where Sango's handprint still stung.  
  
"Don't you ever learn?" Inuyasha asked from his perch in the tree above Miroku's head.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Miroku sat back down and stared at his hand that had grabbed Sango's posterior.   
  
(Miroku: HELL YEAH!!!!! *gets hit in the head by the Authoress*) Why is it I don't like  
  
touching Sango or Kagome anymore....I never really did in the first place, so why do I? Miroku  
  
asked himself. They wouldn't hit me if I kept my hands off them...  
  
"Miroku, are you okay?" Kagome asked, glancing over at the houshi. He glanced up from  
  
his hand an nodded. He's been acting strange lately...I wonder if something's wrong...I hope not,  
  
Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"I...I'm going for a walk," Miroku stated as he stood up and began walking away from the  
  
group.  
  
"It's almost dark," Kagome pointed out, knowing the houshi could take care of himself,  
  
but she couldn't help worrying about the monk. He's been out of things recently...Kagome  
  
thought to herself.  
  
"I'll be fine..." Miroku replied. He felt everyone's eyes on him as he walked into the  
  
forest. What's wrong with me? Miroku asked himself.   
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Miroku?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as soon as the  
  
houshi was out of sight.  
  
"No...he doesn't talk to me..." Inuyasha said, jumping to the ground. "Why?"  
  
"He's been acting strangle lately...haven't you noticed?" Sango glanced over at the  
  
hanyou. He nodded his head curtly.  
  
"Of course I did...he's probably just worried about his wind tunnel...we killed Naraku...ut  
  
he still has it..." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I guess you're right..." Kagome said, but couldn't shake the feeling that wasn't the only  
  
reason for the change in Miroku.  
  
"WIND TUNNEL!!!" the group heard Miroku's voice coming from the direction he was  
  
walking in. They ran towards the sound, but by the time they got there, Miroku and who (or  
  
what) ever attacked him were gone.  
  
I'll get you, Inuyasha...I can't get that miko...with her purifying powers...so I'll get the  
  
next best thing...I thought to myself, smirking slightly. I snuck behind the figure, silently  
  
following him, my youki cloaked.  
  
"I can sense you..." he mumbled whirling around and raising a hand. "WIND  
  
TUNNEL!!!"  
  
I moved out of the way and raced up to him, grabbing him by the neck, and slamming him  
  
against a nearby tree. I heard his head crack against the tree and I inwardly swore. The houshi  
  
was unconscious, so I wrapped his hand back up with his prayer beads. I then lifted the limp body  
  
into my arms and raced towards my home.  
  
Authoress: O.O;;;; ooo...who kidnaped Miroku with such ease, you ask? No??? Not curious????   
  
*huff* FINE!!! *sniffle* What now?  
  
Sesshomaru: *still throwing up in corner*  
  
Miroku: *sniffle* I wouldn't be captured so easily  
  
Authoress: -__-;; *glares at houshi* YES YOU WOULD...ESPECIALLY BY THIS  
  
PERSON!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: o.o...okay *in a small voice* 


	2. An Accident

Authoress: O.O...well, our first chapter of this story was interesting, no? A. Miroku gets  
  
kidnaped, after you find out he doesn't like groping girls...2. somebody's gonna get back at  
  
Inuyasha for somethin'...and you don't know who it is!!!!!!! Fwa na na ha!  
  
Sesshomaru: *drooling, tied up to ceiling*  
  
Miroku: did you have to shoot him with that love arrow thing? O.O;;;;;;  
  
Authoress: YEP!!! ^____________________^  
  
Miroku: O.o can you reverse it...pweeeeze?  
  
Authoress: -_-; fine...*pulls arrow out of Sexy Sesshy's ass*  
  
Sesshomaru: O.O *looks around* WHERE THE HELL AM I!?!?!?!??!  
  
Authoress: ^_____^...we had to tie you up to the ceiling to stop you from raping Miroku...  
  
Sesshomaru: O.O *can't think of intelligent thing to say*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...never have, never will...get my drift? And...I... *whispers*  
  
own...NOTHINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Miroku opened his eyes slowly, noticing immediately that he was no longer in the forest  
  
he was in before. He looked around the room, one that was lavishly furnished, and his blurred  
  
sight stopped on a beautiful face that was framed with pale hair. He stared at her for a moment,  
  
then realized she didn't know he was awake, so he inched his hand closer to the girl's rear, which  
  
was sitting near him.   
  
'Hello there...' Miroku thought to himself as he gave a firm squeeze, finding that this girl's  
  
ass was rock hard, and very warm. 'Ooooo...'  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Miroku heard a man's voice cry as the girl leapt up. He sat up,  
  
blinking his eyes until he could see clearly, then looked over at the girl and paled very quickly.  
  
"Hi..." he said in a quiet voice, looking at his captor. "S...S...Sesshomaru...sorry..."  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him, his face reddening. (Authoress: aw, he's blushing...) Miroku  
  
then remembered the events that happened the night before, when Sesshomaru kidnaped him.   
  
"Why did you kidnap me?" He looked at the youkai, trying not to laugh as the demon lord's face  
  
finally returned to a, somewhat, normal color, but he remained a few feet away from the bed  
  
where Miroku was laying.  
  
Sesshomaru growled as he left the room. 'I just grabbed Sesshomaru's ass...' Miroku  
  
thought to himself in disbelief. 'He's going to kill me...'  
  
"Hello!" a young voice exclaimed as Miroku felt a weight land on his chest. "I'm Rin!"  
  
"Hi..." Miroku said, gasping for breath, as he sat up. The black-haired nigen smiled and  
  
sat down next to Miroku. "Um...do you know why I'm here?"  
  
"Nope!" Rin replied. "What did you do to Sesshomaru-sama? He was blushing and  
  
growling as he walked down the hall..."  
  
"Nothing..." Miroku lied. 'I got Sesshomaru to blush...I don't know whether to  
  
congratulate myself or write my will...' Miroku thought to himself.   
  
"Will you come and play with Rin, Miroku-san?" Rin asked, jumping up and pulling  
  
Miroku along with her before he could answer. She didn't let go of the houshi until they, and a  
  
very annoyed looking Jaken, reached a large field of flowers. Rin romped around, picking flowers  
  
as Jaken and Miroku sat down to watch the energetic child.   
  
'I wonder why Sesshomaru blushed...I can understand with Kagome and Sango...but why  
  
would he? He's not a young girl...even though I thought he was...' Miroku thought to himself,  
  
lowering his head momentarily. 'I don't think Inuyasha would blush if I grabbed him...if I ever  
  
had the urge to...*shudder*...he'd probably just hit me as hard as possible, most likely killing  
  
me...and why did Sesshomaru kidnap me? I'm not close to Inuyasha...if he wanted to get back at  
  
his brother for something...then he should have kidnaped Kagome...Inuyasha wouldn't care if I'm  
  
gone...he'd probably count it as a blessing...' Miroku looked down at his hand, remembering the  
  
feeling of Sesshomaru's ass. 'STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!!! It's nowhere near the best  
  
posterior I've ever felt...is it?...but...I wonder what it would feel like if I—NO!!! No thinking  
  
along those lines!!!' Miroku mentally slapped himself as he blushed slightly with the images that  
  
were running through his mind. (Authoress: -_-; why is it everybody's gotta be so damn horny?)   
  
Miroku pulled his knees up to his chest, in an attempt to hide his erection. 'I've never...got such  
  
a reaction with a woman...and I didn't even have an intimate moment with him...what's wrong  
  
with me?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked, looking down at the hanyou that was sniffing the  
  
ground furiously. Inuyasha, down on his hands and knees, crawled along, sniffing everywhere.   
  
"That bastard!" Inuyasha swore as he stood up quickly. Sango, Kagome, and Shippou  
  
looked at the hanyou curiously, waiting for an explanation to his outburst. "I know who took  
  
him..."  
  
"Who?" Sango questioned, glancing away from the crack in the tree next to her that had a  
  
few drops of Miroku's blood soaked into the wood. 'That was made by whoever took him.' She  
  
thought to herself.   
  
"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha replied, bounding off in the direction, that the rest of the group  
  
guessed was, Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Miroku-san?" Rin asked, looking across the table at Miroku. He was staring at his dish,  
  
playing around with the food that he didn't even try to eat. Jaken and Sesshomaru could care less  
  
about the houshi, but Rin had taken a liking to the quiet monk.  
  
"Hai?" Miroku glanced up from his plate, finally noticing Rin was talking to him. He put  
  
his chopsticks down and looked at the girl.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Rin questioned, pointing at the food that had long gone cold.   
  
Miroku shook his head, looking down at the plate.   
  
'What's wrong with me? I can't stop...thinking about him...' Miroku thought, sneaking a  
  
glance at Sesshomaru, who didn't betray any emotion through his face, only his eyes showed what  
  
the youkai was feeling, but Miroku couldn't figure out which emotion was in Sesshomaru's  
  
golden eyes.  
  
"What are you looking at me for?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring at Miroku.   
  
"Nothing..." Miroku replied, shifting his gaze from the youkai lord. He forced himself not  
  
to blush as he waited for someone to tell him dinner ended. Sesshomaru stood up and left, closely  
  
followed by Jaken. Miroku sighed and got up as well, trying to remember where his room was.   
  
Rin grabbed his hand and began to race through the castle, turning so many times, Miroku had  
  
gotten lost, and wondered where the girl was taking him.  
  
"This is Sesshomaru-sama's room...he's in there...you wanted to ask him questions,  
  
right?" Rin asked, pushing Miroku roughly through the open door and closed it behind him.   
  
Miroku looked around and saw Sesshomaru was standing out on a balcony and it looked like the  
  
youkai hadn't noticed Miroku's presence yet.  
  
"Um...Sesshomaru?" Miroku said quietly, making the youkai lord spin around and glare at  
  
him. "I...I wanted to know why you kidnaped me..."  
  
"To get back at my brother," Sesshomaru replied, turning back to look at the land  
  
surrounding his castle. 'How the hell did he get here...*sniff, sniff* Rin...why did she tell him  
  
where I was?' Sesshomaru asked himself.  
  
"But, I'm not close to Inuyasha...you should have kidnaped Kagome if you wanted to get  
  
back at him," Miroku pointed out, walking out on the balcony, making sure to keep his distance  
  
from the youkai. "He'll never come to get me..."  
  
"He's coming here right now..." Sesshomaru stated quietly, glancing over at the houshi  
  
momentarily, shifting his gaze back to the forest before his 'captive' noticed he was looking at  
  
him.  
  
"Really? I didn't think Inuyasha cared about me..." 'He says I look at him...' Miroku  
  
thought to himself, sensing the youkai's eyes glance over at him a few times.  
  
"Why did you touch me?"  
  
'Did he have to ask me?!' Miroku asked himself, gulping and hoping Sesshomaru  
  
wouldn't kill him anytime soon. "I mistook you for a girl...I couldn't see very clearly...I didn't  
  
mean to, I really didn't!" Miroku glanced over at Sesshomaru and got the oddest urge to tackle  
  
him...and he did just that. Sesshomaru, obviously surprised, fell to the floor with a loud thump,  
  
with the houshi on top of him.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Master Inuyasha, I don't suggest you go to Sesshomaru's castle at this moment," Myoga  
  
stated, gripping the hanyou's white hair, holding on for his live as Inuyasha flew through the  
  
forest, Kirara and the others trying to catch up.  
  
"Why the hell not? I'm don't want Miroku around my demented brother for longer than  
  
he has to be!" Inuyasha retorted, never slowing down.  
  
"Think about it, Master Inuyasha...your brother is now of age to take a mate, so he'll be  
  
very protective of his lands...and he doesn't exactly like you," Myoga pointed out Inuyasha  
  
halted so quickly, Kirara flew over him without noticing, until the fire neko realized Inuyasha was  
  
no longer in front of her.  
  
"What?! Do...no, that's not possible..." Inuyasha thought outloud, his eyes widening.   
  
'Miroku...Sesshomaru can take a mate...I don't think this will end well...' Inuyasha thought to  
  
himself as Kirara landed on the ground.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, glancing over at the hanyou.  
  
"All of you, stay here...you too Myoga," Inuyasha stated, ripping the flea out of his hair,  
  
throwing him at Kagome, then speeding off in the direction of Sesshomaru's castle, no longer  
  
followed by anyone else.  
  
Inuyasha continued running until he saw the large castle, hidden from the eyes of humans,  
  
but to him it was perfectly visible. He snuck up to the castle, wondering why he hadn't met up  
  
with Sesshomaru yet, then he smelled his brother's scent and heard a loud thump coming from the  
  
same area, so he jumped up to the balcony where his brother was, and halted when he saw them.  
  
'Um...' Inuyasha thought, unable to stop staring at the houshi laying on top of the youkai  
  
on the floor of the balcony, their lips locked. "*ahem*"  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!" Miroku screamed when he heard Inuyasha, attempting to get off of  
  
Sesshomaru...accidentally touching the youkai's crotch as he did. His eyes were wide in terror as  
  
the youkai sat up, remaining silent. "I...Inuyasha...hello..."  
  
"Did I need to come and save you?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at the houshi, holding back  
  
his laughter as Miroku blushed furiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku questioned. 'I...I just touched Sesshomaru's...Kami...save  
  
me...' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"It looks like you don't mind being here..." Inuyasha commented, glancing over at his  
  
brother, who's face was white in rage. His eyes were already turning red. 'Whoops...I  
  
interrupted their intimate moment...he'll kill me now...' Inuyasha thought to himself, backing  
  
away from his enraged brother.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LANDS!!!!!! AND TAKE THE LECH WITH  
  
YOU!!!!!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, glaring at his brother, promising both Inuyasha's and Miroku's  
  
deaths if he didn't do exactly what Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Okay...Miroku...coming?" Inuyasha asked as the houshi climbed up onto his back,  
  
shaking in fear. Inuyasha leapt off the balcony, wondering why Sesshomaru would kidnap  
  
Miroku, then make Inuyasha take him away. He raced back towards the area he left Kagome and  
  
the others, never stopping his laughter for a moment. Miroku, in such shock, didn't even try to  
  
make Inuyasha stop.  
  
When he finally reached the others, he found them asleep. He set Miroku down and sat  
  
down next to the houshi. "Well..."  
  
"Nani?" Miroku asked, glancing over at Inuyasha. 'Oh Kami...I kissed Sesshomaru...and  
  
touched him...' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"You and my brother...tell me what happened..."   
  
"Um...nothing...it was absolutely innocent, I swear! I mean...except for the time I grabbed  
  
his rear...but that wasn't entirely my fault!" Miroku rambled, blushing. 'Sesshomaru was  
  
larg—what am I thinking!?! I shouldn't be thinking about such things! He...NO, I can't think  
  
such thing about my best friend's brother!' Miroku's eyes widened slightly as he realized  
  
something. 'Sesshomaru had an erection...'  
  
'He...groped...Sesshomaru?' Inuyasha asked himself in disbelief. 'No wonder Sesshomaru  
  
wanted him gone...he found out how lecherous Miroku is...I kind of feel sorry for him...kind of...'  
  
"And when I saw you sucking face with him...it was innocent...I just misinterpreted you, laying on  
  
top of my brother, aroused?"  
  
Miroku blushed furiously at Inuyasha's statement. "Hai...I...I accidentally hit into  
  
him...and we fell to the ground...and that's how you found us..." 'It would have been entirely  
  
innocent...if I didn't get an erection from just laying on top of him...or him being under me...'  
  
"Very coincidental..." Inuyasha commented, jumping up into a nearby tree, getting ready  
  
to go to sleep. "Did you like his more than a woman's."  
  
"E...excuse me?"  
  
"His ass..." Inuyasha replied as he drifted off into sleep.  
  
'Hai...I did...' Miroku thought to himself, touching his lips where the demon lord had  
  
'kissed' him. 'I really did...'  
  
Authoress: O.O;;;; Did I just write that? (In disbelief) I...I don't know what to say...should I be  
  
disgusted that I can make two totally opposite people, like them, fall in love...or dancing at my  
  
literary genius? O.o...I'm not entirely sure myself...  
  
Sesshomaru: o.o;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Miroku: um...I don't think I'd like touching Sesshomaru more than a woman...  
  
Sesshomaru: HOW DARE YOU GRAB ME, YOU LECHEROUS HOUSHI!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Miroku: I'M SORRY!!!!! I didn't mean to, I swear...she made me do it! *points at Authoress*  
  
Sesshomaru: *glares* And you made him....KISS me!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: yes...that was an...interesting predicament you two got yourselves into...  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku: US!?!?!?!??!?!?!?  
  
Authoress: anyway...my next chapter will, hopefully *glares at two bishonens*, have something  
  
more INTERESTING...yeah...interesting...in it...AND IF THAT'S NOT A CLEAR ENOUGH  
  
WARNING FOR YAOI, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS!!!!!!!!!!...well, except for me to have  
  
pictures...and I don't think you want that...O.O;;;;...ooo...my mind reels with the  
  
possibilities...*drools slightly* 


	3. Ai

Authoress: O.O...^________________________^;;; Ya know what's comin' up  
  
soon!?!!?!?!?...yeah, that's right...it's YAOI TIME!!!!..dunno when exactly in the story...since I  
  
still have to think of it...but I know there'll be some in this chapter...don't ya worry! And to all of  
  
you who are disgusted by Yaoi...*waves ass in front of screen* BITE IT!!!! 'Cuz by now, if ya  
  
don't like it, you don't read the story! You should know that...or just skip those parts...I'm sure  
  
you can live without the details...  
  
Sesshomaru: O.O...you can't make me...WITH HIM!!!!! *points at Miroku*  
  
Miroku: well, I like you so much too!!! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Authoress: Anyway...sorry about the last chapter...it was about eight at night...and my mind was  
  
rotting from a full week of school...only bad thing about Fridays...and besides the fact between  
  
funerals and such...I wasn't in a good mood...but *grins* I'm OKAY now! And...now on to part  
  
TRES of the YAOI...hear me now YAOI story...  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha...all I have to my name is my imagination...don't worry, it's  
  
kept under lock and key at all times...unless I'm writing...then I let it lose, on a short choke chain,  
  
of course...  
  
Chapter Three  
  
All I could think was I wanted more. More of his light kisses, his tender touches, his  
  
licks...(Authoress: HELL YEAH MAN!!!! now THAT'S how ya start out a Yaoi  
  
chapter!...continuing...)...I moaned, sensing my pleasure peaking as he drove into me for the last  
  
time. I gasped for breath, never imagining that something so natural could be so...wonderful. I  
  
wrapped my arm around him and felt him lay on top of me. I panted for a moment, just glad to  
  
have his warm body laying on me. I opened my eyes and stared at him. He was already asleep,  
  
his heart still pounding from our last session.  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!" I jolted out of bed, realizing the pounding I heard was Rin  
  
banging on my door. I sat still for a moment, wiping the sweat from my face, hoping that the  
  
human child wouldn't come barging into my room. "Sesshomaru-sama...are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, Rin..." I replied as I got out of bed and going in search of something I could put on  
  
over my cum-coated lower body. 'Damn dreams...I haven't had any before...before...' I thought  
  
to myself, finally finding a pair of pants. I put them on and opened the door, hoping Rin wouldn't  
  
go jumping on my bed. 'That's the last thing I want to explain to a human child...'  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!" Rin cried as she wrapped her arms around my lower body,  
  
hugging me tightly. "Rin was getting worried when Sesshomaru-sama didn't come down for  
  
breakfast...or when she knocked on his door..."  
  
"I'm fine, Rin...go annoy Jaken for a while..." I replied, assuring the child I was 'fine.'   
  
She smiled and left the room, in search of my retainer. I sighed as I sat down on my bed, noticing  
  
the holes I had clawed into my mattress. 'That...bastard...I'll get him for this...' I thought to  
  
myself as I remembered the black haired nigen from my dreams, clenching my fist until it bled.   
  
'How dare he...do this to me...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Miroku?" Shippou looked around, noticing the houshi was, once again, gone.   
  
'He's been disappearing a lot lately...before everyone else wakes up...then returns a few hours  
  
later...I wonder why...' Shippou thought to himself. He then went in search of the houshi, finally  
  
finding him taking a bath in a nearby lake. "Isn't it cold in there?"  
  
"Hai..." Miroku replied, glancing over at the kitsune. 'It's exactly what I need...those  
  
dreams are getting worse every night...one day, I'm afraid, someone...maybe Shippou...will find  
  
me having one...' Miroku thought to himself, sighing inwardly. 'I've never had a wet dream in my  
  
life...and for the past two weeks...ever since Sesshomaru kidnaped me, I've gotten them every  
  
night...'  
  
"Then why are you in there?" Shippou asked curiously, putting a foot into the water.   
  
'Brrrr...that's freezing! Why would Miroku want to freeze himself?' he thought to himself.   
  
"Everyone else is up...Kagome said that there is a jewel shard nearby...so we have to leave  
  
soon..."  
  
"I'll be out in a minute..." Miroku stated and waited until the kitsune left to get his  
  
clothes, that had been drying on a nearby rock after he washed them. 'I can't stop thinking about  
  
him...why? He's not attracted to me at all...but every night, I dream about him...' Miroku thought  
  
to himself. 'But Sesshomaru was aroused...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?!? He wasn't! He  
  
couldn't...I attacked him!'  
  
The houshi finally got out of the water and put his clothes on, then went back to the camp,  
  
where Kagome was already packing up her things. 'To think...Naraku's dead...but we're still  
  
searching for jewel shards...Kagome says there's only a few pieces left...I hope so...' Miroku  
  
thought to himself as he felt Inuyasha's eyes on him. He glanced up at the hanyou and could tell  
  
that Inuyasha knew what was happening to him.   
  
'That perverted monk is lusting after my brother...I don't know, should I laugh about the  
  
irony of it all, or worry about one of them...but which one should I be more worried about?'  
  
Inuyasha asked himself curiously, smirking inwardly. "Ready yet, Miroku?!" he called down to  
  
the monk. Miroku nodded his head, looking at Inuyasha.   
  
"Hai," Miroku replied. 'I hope it doesn't get any worse...I can only wish that these  
  
dreams end soon...' Miroku thought to himself. 'But I don't want them to...' He sighed,  
  
wondering why he was attracted to Sesshomaru. 'I'm more than attracted...' he reminded  
  
himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'That bastard...I'll make his death long and painful...' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he  
  
wove through the trees, walking towards a small hot spring he always went to when he wanted to  
  
think and not be interrupted. The hot spring was not in his lands, so he had left early in the  
  
morning, before Rin had woken up, and, now that the sun was setting, he finally reached it.   
  
Sesshomaru sat down at the water's edge and stared his reflection in the water. 'How...how can  
  
he...make me feel so...so...weak?' Sesshomaru asked himself, running his fingers gently through  
  
the water.  
  
He heard a noise behind him and sniffed the air. 'Damn him...why does he have to be  
  
here?' Sesshomaru questioned himself, glaring at the water as the houshi sat down far away from  
  
him. "Nani?" he asked coldly, never taking his eyes off the water's surface.  
  
"I'm sorry...about everything, Sesshomaru..." Miroku stated quietly, glancing over at  
  
Sesshomaru. 'I didn't know he would be here...all I wanted to do was find a place to think...and I  
  
find him instead...' Miroku thought to himself, studying the youkai. He discovered that  
  
Sesshomaru had very feminine features, his long hair, thin, delicate face, a thin body, beautiful  
  
eyes...Miroku snapped out of his examination of the youkai lord before he did anything he would  
  
later regret. "I didn't mean to do all of that..."  
  
"Then why did you do it?" Sesshomaru questioned, glancing over at Miroku. 'He...he will  
  
die for everything he's put me through...' Sesshomaru promised inwardly.  
  
"I...I don't know..." Miroku replied, inching closer to Sesshomaru. 'What am I doing?!   
  
He's about ready to kill me, and I'm trying to get closer to him!' Miroku thought to himself. He  
  
was now so close to the youkai lord, he could see Sesshomaru tracing reflections in the water  
  
with his long, thin fingers. Miroku closed his eyes, trying not to wonder what it would feel like if  
  
those fingers were touching him. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed his nose was  
  
touching Sesshomaru's, and his hands were cupping the youkai's beautiful face. 'Nani?!' Miroku  
  
asked himself, noticing he was straddling the youkai's waist. He could feel Sesshomaru's arousal  
  
pressing against his own.   
  
Miroku gently pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's and ran his tongue along the youkai's lips  
  
until he opened his mouth. Miroku plunged his tongue into the cavity, licking the youkai's  
  
pointed teeth, mating with his tongue, tasting him until he had to take a breath. Miroku led his  
  
hands roam across the youkai's upper body, untying his armor and removing his shirt. Miroku  
  
looked at Sesshomaru's beautiful body, touching it gently as he felt the youkai's tail wrap around  
  
his waist.   
  
Miroku kissed the demon lord again, slowly, making sure that he wasn't forcing the  
  
youkai into anything. He decided that when Sesshomaru began to rip the clothes off his body, the  
  
dog demon wasn't being forced to do anything. When, between Miroku's and Sesshomaru's  
  
tearing and untying, the last pieces of clothing had been removed from their bodies. Sesshomaru  
  
flicked his tongue across the houshi's collarbones as Miroku licked one of his ears, making the  
  
youkai moan quietly. Miroku pushed Sesshomaru down onto his back and smirked when the  
  
demon lord's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"You're beautiful..." Miroku commented, breathing heavily, as he ran his fingers down  
  
Sesshomaru's sides. The youkai raised an eyebrow, his lips slightly upturned.  
  
"Then what are you?" Sesshomaru asked, panting.   
  
"Unworthy."   
  
Miroku nibbled along the youkai's jawbone, making his way back to Sesshomaru's mouth.   
  
Sesshomaru's tail tightened around his waist as the youkai ran his nails down Miroku's back.   
  
Miroku sat up, surprising Sesshomaru as he moved back a little, then took the youkai's member in  
  
his mouth. Sesshomaru sucked in a breath of air as Miroku began to run his tongue along the  
  
hardened shaft. He could feel Miroku's hands touching the insides of his thighs, then moving  
  
upwards. Sesshomaru moaned as he felt wave after wave of pure pleasure wrack his body.   
  
Miroku felt the youkai shudder, then come explosively in his mouth. He came a moment  
  
later, then glanced back up at Sesshomaru and saw the demon lord was looking at him curiously.   
  
Miroku smiled as he crawled onto Sesshomaru's chest and nuzzled his head into the youkai's  
  
neck. "I thought you said I was a lech..." Miroku joked, running his fingers down Sesshomaru's  
  
muscular chest.  
  
"You grabbed my ass..." Sesshomaru pointed out, chuckling. (Authoress:  
  
CHUCKLING!!?!?!? SESSHY, WHAT GOOD SHIT HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKIN'!?!?!?!) He  
  
wrapped his arm and tail around the houshi possessively.   
  
"Don't lie...you liked it..." Miroku retorted, licking the youkai's neck. 'I thought  
  
Sesshomaru hated me...' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"I'll admit you surprised me..."   
  
"Surprise? Then what did I do to you when I tackled you?" Miroku asked, glancing up at  
  
Sesshomaru. The youkai looked at him and his chest rumbled.  
  
"You aroused me..." Sesshomaru admitted, smiling. 'I thought I was going to kill  
  
him...not make him my lover...' Sesshomaru thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, what part of you did I arouse?"  
  
"My curiosity..." Sesshomaru replied, glancing up at the sky overhead.  
  
"Only your curiosity?" Miroku asked.   
  
"No...you have a very strong effect on my body..." Sesshomaru explained, rolling Miroku  
  
onto his back to prove so.  
  
Authoress: Aw...isn't it cute?!?!?!...yep, a demon and a monk...going at it like WEASELS!!!!!  
  
anyway...(too much FLCL for me...)...now that I've written that, you Yaoi haters out there, you  
  
can bite my ass as much as you like, I've got enough to go around!!!!...didn't you like my  
  
beginning to the chapter...very lovely, right?  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku: *...not here...*  
  
Inuyasha: O.O...um...should I begin running if you think of a story to write about me...  
  
Koga: HMPH! -_-;  
  
Authoress: I'll never write a fanfic about you only Inuyasha...you'll be one of the side  
  
characters...don't worry...  
  
Inuyasha: feh...  
  
Authoress: I don't know...I could write more...I couldn't...You, My Loyal Readers, should  
  
decide...is it interesting enough that you want to know what happens to our lovey-dovey inu-  
  
youkai and houshi?  
  
I've gotta think of something besides Yaoi...it's starting to have serious side effects on my  
  
brain...DAMN YOU GRAVITATION, FAKE, AND DEMON DIARIES...reading all three series  
  
at once does that to ya...ALL SHONEN AI!!!!...it's bad for meeeeeee!!!..but they're...so  
  
interesting...RYO, EIRI, SUUICHI, DEE, HIKO, TOHMA, and a few choice others...ARE  
  
MINE!!!!!...poor JJ is all alone...*sniffle* Sorry, damn allergies acting up...no...I don't have  
  
allergies...it's almost eleven at night...that's why...contacts are beginning to bother me and I have  
  
a damn cold...THAT's what acting up...yeah...sure of it now...^_________________^ 


	4. Broken Hearts

Authoress: O.o...remember what happened last time?...I kinda do...but since people, everyone who reviewed (you all are soooooo nice!) said I should update, so...here I am...with Chapter...*checks Fanfiction.com for a moment* Four...of the YAOI STORY!!!...  
  
Inuyasha: O.O;;;...um...  
  
Authoress: now, to all of my reviewers: FeMaLe_InU-yAsHa, Madwren, theMaven, tellu444,Shinna; THANK YOU!!! I didn't think anyone would read a story about Sesshomaru and Miroku...and the few that did would be disgusted by it...you are all so very nice...(deja vu...anyways...)  
  
Brief recap-Sesshy and Miroku have *ahem* done the 'dirty deed'...so what's next for our two bishonens?...isn't THE SUSPENSE KILLING YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?...okay, so maybe not...so, on to Chapter Four!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *sob* it ain't fair!!!!...  
  
('thinking' "speaking")  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Miroku woke up and almost jumped when he felt an arm wrapped around him and noticed that his head was resting on a chest. He saw the beautiful, sleeping, face of the youkai lord and he inwardly smirked, and cuddled a little closer to him. Miroku listened to his breathing and his heartbeat as he began to fall back to sleep. His eyes opened again when he heard footsteps.   
  
"Miroku?! Are you around here?" Shippou's voice echoed through the deathly silent forest, making both Sesshomaru and Miroku jump.   
  
'Damn...now how am I going to explain me and Sesshomaru to Shippou?' Miroku asked himself as he felt the demon lord tense as the kitsune called out again. Sesshomaru sat up and looked around, searching for his clothes. Miroku chuckled as the youkai finally found his clothes, which were only a few feet away, and began to put his pants on.  
  
Miroku snuck up behind Sesshomaru and licked the youkai's neck, noticing that Sesshomaru shivered as he began to move his tongue down Sesshomaru's unclothed back as he ran his fingers through the white hair. Sesshomaru turned around and cupped Miroku's face, bringing it up to his. Miroku opened his mouth immediately when Sesshomaru brushed his lips gently against Miroku's. The youkai explored Miroku's mouth, making the houshi begin to breathe heavily. Sesshomaru's tongue left the monk's mouth, but he began to leave kisses down Miroku's neck and collar bone. Sesshomaru pushed Miroku down onto his back and continued his gentle assault on the houshi.   
  
"MIROKU!!!" Kagome's voice called, full of worry. Miroku tried to ignore the voices calling him, but then he heard Sango's voice join in. He sat up, sighing, as Sesshomaru looked at him with his golden eyes.   
  
"I..." Miroku said as he watched Sesshomaru put the rest of his clothes on, then throw Miroku's at him. Sesshomaru began to disappear into the forest when Miroku finished his statement. "I love you, Sesshomaru."  
  
The youkai stopped and said quietly, just loud enough for Miroku to hear, "I cannot say the same," then he was gone.  
  
(Authoress: *sniffle* DAMN YOU SESSHY!!! THAT WAS MEAN!!! WAY TO HARSH THE GUY'S BONER!!!!...sorry...continuing...^___^;;;;;;)  
  
"Miroku, there you-" Kagome said, seeing the houshi. She noticed he was sitting on the ground, naked, so she averted her eyes until she was sure the monk was dressed.   
  
"Good morning, Kagome," Miroku stated quietly as he glanced over at the miko, dressed. She looked over at him, and could see the tears running down his cheeks.   
  
'What happened to him?' Kagome asked herself as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Miroku sobbed quietly into her shoulder. "What's wrong, Miroku?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied, lifting his head, then wiping his eyes. 'I guess it's what I deserve after chasing so many women...the one person I fall in love with hates me...' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Kagome asked, looking up at Miroku. The houshi shook his head, then walked over to the hot spring and washed his face. "Miroku, tell me what happened. I want to help, but how can I if I don't know what happened?"  
  
"Someone broke my heart," Miroku answered, glancing over at Kagome. Her eyes widened when she heard his answer.  
  
'Broke...his...heart?! Who...who did Miroku fall in love with? It couldn't have been Sango...not me...Inuyasha?...no...who could it be?' Kagome asked herself. "Who?"  
  
"No one..."   
  
"Miroku..." Kagome said, walking over to the houshi and kneeling down next to him. "Maybe you just misunderstood her..."  
  
Miroku chuckled quietly. "No...I didn't misunderstand him..."  
  
'HIM!?...who could it be?! I always though Miroku liked women...' Kagome commented inwardly. 'Inuyasha, Koga...what other men could Miroku know? Naraku, never...um...' Kagome's eyes widened when she thought of another man, one who she thought would never be able to fall in love. "Sesshomaru?"  
  
"H...hai..."  
  
"What did he say?" Kagome asked, glancing down at the water. 'Sesshomaru...no wonder he broke Miroku's heart...' Kagome thought to herself, staring at Miroku's reflection.  
  
"That he couldn't love me..." Miroku whispered, new tears forming in his eyes. 'I guess I was stupid to think that Sesshomaru could ever love someone...especially someone like me...' he said to himself.  
  
"Well, I don't think he deserved you," Kagome stated, glancing over at the houshi. "Why don't you come back to the camp...I already made breakfast...and I'm sure everyone will want to see that you're okay...we were really worried when you were missing this morning and never answered..."  
  
Miroku nodded his head slowly, brushing away the tears in his eyes. 'Kagome's probably right...why should I love Sesshomaru? He hasn't ever been kind to me, I hardly know anything about him...' Miroku thought to himself, but couldn't stop thinking about the night before.   
  
**********  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as the toad raced up to Sesshomaru. "Why did you leave without me, Lord Sesshomaru?!" He got an angered glare from Sesshomaru, so he shut up, bowed, and left, hoping his lord was going to be in a better mood later.  
  
"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the toad who was trying to run away. Jaken's eyes filled with fear as he gulped.  
  
"R...Rin, my lord?" Jaken stuttered, beginning to see his life flash before his eyes. "S...she was...with you...wasn't she, my lord?" Jaken winced, sensing Sesshomaru's eyes on him...and instead of being filled with anger, they were calm, which scared him even more. "She...she was...kidnaped, m...my lord..."  
  
"Kidnaped?"  
  
"H...h...hai..." Jaken gulped again, knowing his time was near. "It wasn't my fault...she went of in search of you...th..then a group of demons took her...before this lowly Jaken could make her come back..."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"She could be anywhere...this unworthy Jaken sent out guards to search for her...but only their...bones...have returned..." Jaken replied, glancing over at a pile of bones in a corner of the room. 'Where could Lord Sesshomaru have gone? And why does he smell different?' Jaken asked himself. 'He smells of humans...'  
  
"Jaken, if she isn't back by tonight, you will be the first to die." Sesshomaru continued to walk to his room slowly, making the toad quiver in fear. 'How could that idiot lose Rin in the day I've been gone...' Sesshomaru asked himself as he closed his bedroom door behind himself and locked it. He walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. 'K'so...who could have kidnaped her?' Sesshomaru looked out over his lands and took a deep breath. He tried to clear his mind, but his thoughts kept traveling back to the black haired houshi.  
  
Authoress: O.O;;...oooooo...that's good...  
  
Miroku: WAHHHHH!!!! *sniffle, sob*  
  
Sesshomaru: (not here)  
  
Inuyasha: Don't cry, Miroku...it's really depressing...  
  
Miroku: *stops crying for a moment, glances over at Inuyasha* ...but he hates me...  
  
Koga: -_-;...I'm not even in this story, so YOU'RE LUCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku: O.O;;...I'm dead, so how do you think I feel?!  
  
Miroku: -.O...he does have a point...*sniffle*  
  
Inuyasha: ^-_-^;...I see...I have to agree...  
  
Shippou: HEY, THAT RHYMES!!!   
  
Authoress: Okay, next chapter will be up soon...once I write it...then I've got to con my parents onto letting me onto the internet, which is a Mission Impossible *begins humming M.I. music* in itself...da da da...da da da...na na na.....na na na.....na na....  
  
Miroku: *sniffle* next time...we'll find out what Sesshomau's...what Sesshomaru's...*bawls*  
  
Inuyasha: O....ear...pain...*sighs* next time, we'll find out what Sesshomaru's true feelings for Miroku are...*glances over at Miroku, who is being cuddled by Authoress* THERE, THAT GOOD!?!?!?  
  
Authoress: Yeah...think so...aw, my poor bishonen...you wooovvveeddd (loved) our SEXY Sesshy, didn't you...yes, the pain of rejection always hurts hardest when the person rejecting you is a god of Sexiness...I know...*sniffle* WHAAAAAAAHHHH!!!...until next time!...*sob* 


	5. Rejected Again

Authoress: O.O...WTF...happened last chapter...I'm unsure...WAIT...I've GOT it!...no wait, that was what I ate for breakfast this morning...mmmmm....ramen...^_______________________________^...anyways, *checks other chapters* this is Chapter...Four?...Five...hold on...FIVE!!!!...okay, now that that's straightened out, I'll let the bishonens have their say...  
  
Sesshomaru: *glare* -_-;;;;;;;  
  
Inuyasha: *stares at Sesshomaru* ^O.o^  
  
Koga: O.O;  
  
Miroku: *sobbing in corner of the room, surrounded by thousands of pocky sticks*  
  
Authoress: -_-; WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!?! BE HAPPY!  
  
Inuyasha: MY BROTHER AND THAT LECH ARE LOVERS, HOW CAN I BE HAPPY!?!?!??!?!  
  
Koga: I'M NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY, SO SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Sesshomaru hates me...  
  
Sesshomaru: *not part of this conversation*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, *sob* so I can't have Koga or Miroku or Sesshy...o_O...damn...K'SO!!!!...sorry...now, on to Chapter Five of A Twisted Love...  
  
'thinking' "speaking"  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"A jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked, glancing over at Kagome as he sucked down his cup of ramen.   
  
"Hai...there's one not too far away..." Kagome replied as she scratched Kirara's ear.   
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, smelling a strong scent of demon, but there was also something else. "Human blood..." Inuyasha thought outloud as he stood up and began racing towards the origin of the smell. He heard Miroku stand up and follow him, while Kagome, Sango, and Shippou took a while longer to follow.  
  
* *****  
  
"So, what should we do with this one?" a gruff voice asked, making all of the others heads turn. The youkai, that resembled a pincushion, glanced down at the unconscious nigen at his feet. "Whoever wants it, can have it..."  
  
"I'll have it, sir," a round, an uncommonly ugly, youkai replied, walking over to pick up the girl. His large body smelled of rotting flesh, which made all of the other, smaller, youkai move out of the way long before he got near them. "I haven't eaten nigen flesh in months...especially that of a child..."  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!!!" an unfamiliar voice stated as he stepped between the ugly youkai and the human girl. The small demon in a red kimono cracked his knuckles and attacked the unsuspecting youkai before he had a chance to block. The demon stumbled back, his body falling to pieces. The demon bent down and picked up a small, glimmering piece of purple as he smirked. "Anyone else wanna eat the kid?"  
  
"Who are you, little demon?" the youkais' leader asked, glancing over at the inu-youkai. 'hm...at least that pile of stench is gone...' he thought to himself, smirking inwardly. "And why are you so concerned about a nigen?"  
  
"Feh..." the demon replied, glaring at the leader.   
  
The leader saw that another nigen, a houshi, had arrived and was checking the girl. 'A...hanyou...' the leader thought to himself, laughing. "So, you're a hanyou...how interesting..."  
  
"Inuyasha..." the houshi said, glancing over at the hanyou.   
  
"Get the kid outta here...I'll finish with these bakas," Inuyasha replied, glancing back at the houshi, which was his first mistake. The leader grinned sadistically as he sliced his claws along the hanyou's side, embedding his nails into the half demon's flesh, then throwing him into a nearby tree. He inwardly laughed when he saw the hanyou's body slam into the tree with a loud crack, then fall to the ground, unmoving.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" a new voice cried as two black haired humans and a kitsune raced over to the still hanyou.   
  
The leader recognized the one human woman as the demon exterminator that killed a great deal of his family and the other, he could see jewel shards hanging from her neck. He began to advance towards the humans when he felt something pull him back. "WIND TUNNEL!!!!" was the last thing he heard before he felt his body lift off the ground and fly towards the houshi and the last thing he saw was darkness.  
  
  
  
******  
  
"Stupid," Kagome said to herself as she placed another cool compress on Miroku's head. 'He should have known sucking in that prickly youkai would cut his wind tunnel...' she thought, sitting back on her heels to watch the houshi sleep.  
  
"Is he doing any better?" Sango asked as she and Kirara sat down next to Kagome. Her gaze traveled from Miroku to the small human they had rescued.   
  
"K...Kagome?" Miroku whispered, opening his eyes slightly to look at Kagome. She smiled when she saw he was awake.   
  
"You had all of us scared...you've never collapsed from getting your wind tunnel cut..." Kagome commented, looking down at Miroku.  
  
"If it gets any bigger...I'll be sucked in..." Miroku said quietly, just loud enough for Kagome to hear him. 'I'll have the same fate as my father...but I won't have to pass this curse along to my children...' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"Wasn't the curse supposed to be lifted when Naraku was killed?" Sango asked, glancing down at the houshi. He nodded his head slightly, lifting his cursed hand to stare at it.   
  
"Then that must mean Naraku's still alive..." Inuyasha stated from behind Kagome. 'But...we all watched him die...and it was the real Naraku...so why does Miroku still have the wind tunnel?'  
  
Kagome heard a noise from the other side of the room and glanced over at the small girl, who was beginning to stir. She opened her eyes and glanced around the forest, her eyes finally landing on Miroku. "MIROKU!!!!" the girl cried as she raced over to him, wrapping her arms around the houshi and not letting go. "Rin was looking for Sesshomaru-sama...then bad demons take Rin..."   
  
'Sesshomau? What is that bastard doing now? I hope he died...' Inuyasha thought to himself, looking down at the sobbing girl in Miroku's arms. 'For everything he's done...he sure as hell deserves it...' (Authoress: *glares at Inuyasha* Inuyasha: *gulps* O.O;)  
  
"When did you last see Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked Rin, sitting up so that the girl wasn't sitting on his chest, making it almost impossible for him to breathe.   
  
"*sniffle* Weeks after you left...Sesshomaru-sama left in the morning...but he didn't return that night...Rin was afraid..."  
  
'After I left...she probably is talking about that day...' Miroku thought to himself, inwardly sighing. "Sesshomaru is fine...I was with him that entire day, Rin," Miroku said, knowing that Kagome and Inuyasha were the only two that knew, besides himself, what exactly had happened between Sesshomaru and him. Inuyasha had told Miroku a few days after that he had heard them, which made Miroku blush more than he had ever blushed in his life.  
  
"Really?" Rin asked, a glimmer of understanding in her eyes.   
  
"Hai..." Miroku replied, hoping the human child wouldn't say anything in front of Sango and Shippou, who were looking at Miroku with curious expressions. He wished that Sesshomaru wouldn't be the one to come and get Rin, but when he saw Rin's face light up when she saw something behind him, he cursed his luck.  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!" Rin jumped out of Miroku's arms and wrapped herself around Sesshomaru's leg as the inu-youkai walked towards the group. "Sesshomaru-sama left Rin with Jaken..."  
  
"Come Rin, we're leaving," Sesshomaru said quietly, barely glancing over at Inuyasha and the others. Miroku noticed that the demon lord didn't look at him at all, making him feel even worse about what happened between them. The youkai began walking away, Rin behind him, and he didn't turn back or say anything.  
  
'...he really does hate me...' Miroku thought to himself, finally sure that the night between him and Sesshomaru meant nothing. He forced himself to look away from Sesshomaru's figure, and began examining a fascinating blade of grass as he continued to think. 'I gave up my virginity...(Authoress: yes, his virginity...when have you even known Miroku to actually get the girl he's been after?! *grins*)...I gave my heart to him...but...it wasn't enough...for him to feel the same towards me...'   
  
******  
  
'Damn him...' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched Rin frolic ahead of him. 'That damn human...how dare he...'  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, bounding back towards her 'Sesshomaru-sama', and looking at him. "Do you like Miroku?"  
  
Sesshomaru inwardly twitched at her question, but he stopped himself from showing any emotion, expecially his surprise at her question. "No."  
  
"Why? Miroku likes you...and Rin would like him to be her other tosan..." Rin commented, smiling at Sesshomaru, which made him want to uncontrollably twitch even more. "And if you don't like Miroku, why did you spend a whole day and night with him?"  
  
"..." 'She's much more intelligent than she looks...especially since she's a human...' Sesshomaru thought to himself, trying to think of an answer to Rin's question, since he knew she would keep asking until he answered. "I was speaking with him..."  
  
"Nuh uh..." Rin retorted, shaking her head. "You and Miroku were doing adult things..."  
  
'Kami...' Sesshomaru thought to himself, taking a deep breath. 'Why am I cursed...first with that hanyou brother...then her...and now, that houshi ...' Sesshomaru wondered momentarily how much Rin knew about his and Miroku's 'relationship,' but decided against asking, not wanting to know what went though the nigen girl's mind.   
  
"If you don't like Miroku, why did you make him fall in love with you?" Rin asked curiously.   
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"Then why did you bring Miroku home and do adult things with him? I know you did..." Rin questioned, making Sesshomaru begin to feel uncomforable. "You shouldn't play with a human's emotions, Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
'She's lecturing me?!' Sesshomaru thought, forcing himself not to growl at the human girl he had a weakness towards, wondering when she became so observant. 'I shouldn't play with a human's emotions...she should tell that bastard not to toy with mine...'  
  
Authoress: well...that was short...but what exactly did Sesshomaru mean by 'she should tell that bastard not to toy with mine'????  
  
Sesshomaru: O.O;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Miroku: o_____O  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-;  
  
Miroku: ^_____O  
  
Sesshomaru: O_____O*  
  
Miroku: @.@  
  
Sesshomaru: X.X  
  
Miroku: I WIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: O.O...um...win at what?  
  
  
  
Miroku: The expression contest...  
  
Sesshomaru: *glares*  
  
Authoress: so, Sesshy, what do you mean, exactly, by 'that bastard not to toy with mine?'  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru: *death glares at Authoress*  
  
Authoress: I guess that means you DO have feelings for Miroku...  
  
Miroku: ^_________________________________^ *glomps Sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: x___X  
  
Miroku: HE HAS FEELINGS FOR ME!!!!!  
  
Authoress: This coming from the one retching at the beginning of the story...-_-;  
  
Miroku: But, then I fell in Luuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvv  
  
Sesshomaru and Authoress: O.O;; um...  
  
Miroku: *nuzzles head into Sesshomaru's boa* fluffy  
  
Sesshomaru: *twitch, twitch* BAM  
  
Authoress: ^.^;;;  
  
Miroku: so fluffy...@_________________________@  
  
Sesshomaru: next time, I'll hit you even harder...  
  
Miroku: fluffy fluffy *begins to pet boa*  
  
Sesshomaru: *MAJOR twitch* BANG CRASH BOOM CRACK TWACK BAM BAM  
  
Authoress: Not bad...first a head blow to the desk, then shoving head through computer monitor...followed by a lovely blow from the printer/scanner/copier...then, of course, a nice chuck of the monk through a closed door, then he hits into the front door...and it is finished off with a few blows to the head by a .22 mag...not bad...not bad at all...but now, Sesshy, you gots ta go buy me more bullets...I was saving those for a few...exeptions...to the rule of 'kill now, shoot later'...kay?  
  
Sesshomaru: *leaves room with a large wad of cash, that appeared magically out of nowhere, and gun*  
  
Miroku: (from other side of house) owie...  
  
Authoress: now I have to look through cracks in the screen...oh well...it was worth it...getting Miroku get pummeled...hehe...  
  
Miroku: *sniffle*  
  
Authoress: I'll get you pocky sticks if you come back to life...you sniffling, speaking corpse...O.O  
  
Miroku: POCKY!?!??!!?  
  
Sesshomaru: *reappears with a large bazooka* this good? they didn't have any bullets for the .22 magnum...  
  
Authoress: *whips out laser* hell yeah! let's go have some fun, my violent Sesshy!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru/Authoress: *frolic out of house, arm in arm, doing a Wizard of Oz dance, with bazooka and the technology of the Martians in their hands* WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE ENDING...THE ENDING OF THE HUMAN WORLD!!!! (sung to 'we're off to see the wizard' song)  
  
Miroku: Bye...bye...*waves slightly* 


	6. An Impossibility

Authoress: O.O...sorry, it's been some time since I've updated...writing new stories, getting in a  
  
little trouble in school...and my parents hounding at me 24/7...haven't had time to write a little  
  
Yaoi...and (if anyone was wondering, for the strangest of reasons) I have a name on  
  
fictionpress.com...and I've got a Yaoi story startin' there...name's Kanemoshi...just so I don't  
  
confuse myself...I think...^________^  
  
Sesshomaru: *glares*  
  
Authoress: he's obviously pissed about the way our last chapter ended...lil' bit of a cliffhanger, I  
  
agree...but I didn't have enough frozen coffee pops (*drools* they're so good!!) to go on...I need  
  
to get more...now I have only a *thinks, searching through fridge and freezer*...frozen, stale  
  
peeps...^_^, so good! *begins to munch on rock hard marshmellows (which are yellow)*  
  
Miroku: *steals some of Authoress's peeps and chews on them* mmm  
  
Sesshomaru: *pokes frozen chick-shaped sugary treats, wondering if he could kill the Authoress  
  
with one of the yellow blobs*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peeps...I would be truly fat if I did...mmm...and I don't own  
  
Inuyasha...poor Sesshy...I WANNA HAVE HIM!!! *sobs, continuing to eat peeps*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Master Inuyasha, have you noticed Miroku's odd behavior lately?" Myoga asked the  
  
hanyou, contently sitting on the young man's shoulder. 'That houshi has been moping around for  
  
days...he hardly talks, but, thankfully, Kagome's forcing him to not go even deeper into his  
  
depression...' Myoga thought.  
  
"Yeah, so what? He was dumped by my brother," Inuyasha replied, glancing down at the  
  
demonic flea. 'Myoga sounds really worried...I wonder why...Miroku finally figured out he's gay,  
  
he should have some time to think about that...not have a little bloodsucker doing everything in  
  
his power to get him to talk about his problems...' Inuyasha said inwardly.  
  
"Actually...I don't believe so..." Myoga stated quietly, grabbing Inuyasha's attention  
  
immediately.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Master Inuyasha, why would Sesshomaru-sama have done such...acts with Miroku,  
  
then leave him the next morning?" Myoga wondered, glancing up at the hanyou. "I have a  
  
theory...but I can't be sure it is correct..."  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, intriqued with the new twist on Miroku's and Sesshomaru's  
  
relationship.   
  
"Master Inuyasha...how is it a demon mates?" Myoga questioned, staring down at the half  
  
demon's shoulder.   
  
"Um...they have sex..."   
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"And...they...um..." Inuyasha frowned, trying to think of what else mating demons did.  
  
"Nothing...mating to youkai isn't that important...but for a demon lord like  
  
Sesshomaru-sama...his mate would be in extreme danger, assassins coming after her...or  
  
him...every day, demon armies searching for his mate. Sesshomaru isn't exactly a well liked  
  
demon lord...but no other youkai has the strength to defeat him and take his place...so what better  
  
way to harm Sesshomaru than though his mate?" Myoga asked, seeing the hanyou's face light up  
  
in understanding. "I...I think that Sesshomaru has been protecting Miroku all this time...but  
  
Miroku doesn't know...and I think it is best not to say anything to him...in case this isn't what  
  
Sesshomaru is doing..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Inuyasha replied. "So, why do you think Sesshomaru would care if  
  
Miroku lives or dies...I mean, like you said, mating isn't important to demons..."  
  
"...it isn't..." 'Unless children are involved...' Myoga added to himself, his mouth dropping  
  
open as soon as he finished his thought. He covered his mouth, his eyes widening.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"...Kami-sama..."   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"...it isn't possible...it can't be..."  
  
"WHAT IS IT!?!"   
  
"...could it be?"  
  
"MYOGA!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
"S...Sesshomaru...and Miroku...Kami...that has to be the reason...but it defies all laws of  
  
nature...it can't be...but it makes so much sense..." Myoga continued to ramble until Inuyasha hit  
  
him in the head, making the flea fall to the ground.  
  
"Myoga, what's up with you?!"  
  
"...where's Miroku?" Myoga asked, jumping back up, then racing towards the camp faster  
  
than Inuyasha had ever seen him move. 'what's up with him?' Inuyasha asked himself, following  
  
the flea.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said quietly as she entered the dark room, immediately seeing  
  
Sesshomaru sitting on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked as if he was sleeping,  
  
but Rin could see, even in the dim light, that his golden eyes were open.   
  
"What is it, Rin?" he asked, his eyes fixated on one spot of his bed.  
  
"What's the matter, Sesshomaru-sama...Rin's been good...but Sesshomaru-sama doesn't  
  
play with Rin anymore..."   
  
"I've been busy," Sesshomaru replied, smelling Rin's salty tears, which were running down  
  
her face.  
  
"Jaken is even beginning to worry..." Rin stated, climbing up onto Sessomaru's bed, sitting  
  
down next to him.  
  
"..."   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama is thinking about Miroku..." Rin said quietly, getting the youkai's  
  
attention instantly. He turned his head slightly to look at her, then he returned to his other  
  
position, but watched Rin out of the corner of his eye. "Why doesn't Sesshomaru-sama go talk to  
  
Miroku? Miroku likes Sesshomaru-sama...but Sesshomaru-sama won't admit he likes Miroku..."  
  
'I do not hide things from myself...' Sesshomaru thought to himself, tightening his arm  
  
around his knees. 'Why is it he plagues my thoughts...I can't sleep any longer without visioning  
  
him...even in my waking hours...he is on my mind...all we had was a night of sex...it means  
  
nothing to me. But, then why is it, constantly, him I think of...' Sesshomaru glared at Rin out of  
  
the corner of his golden eye, knowing the child knew more than she had told him. 'She hardly  
  
ever talked to me before...compared to now...why is it, all of a sudden, she can tell? She knows  
  
that houshi is what I think about...and she probably knows, unlike myself, why...why this is  
  
happening to me...and what that monk has to do with it...'  
  
"Why can't Sesshomaru-sama just say he likes Miroku to Miroku's face...he would feel  
  
much better if he did..." Rin stated simply, glancing up at Sesshomaru. "Rin can see how much  
  
Sesshomaru-sama likes Miroku...but Rin thinks Sesshomaru-sama is too afraid to show his  
  
feelings..."  
  
"I fear nothing..."  
  
"Then why does Sesshomaru-sama not talk to Miroku?" Rin asked, looking back down at  
  
the bed. "If Sesshomaru-sama and Miroku talked, both would be happier..." Sesshomaru stood  
  
up, much to Rin's enjoyment. 'Nigens...I hate them all...' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he left  
  
the room, on the way, telling Jaken to look after Rin better than he did last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's not possible, Myoga," Kagome stated as she shook her head, looking down at the  
  
flea on her shoulder. "Yeah youkai are different than nigens...but Miroku's a human!"  
  
"I know that, Kagome...but can you think of a better reason...I think it makes perfect  
  
sense...except for that one, small, detail..." Myoga replied, watching the houshi sleep soundlessly.   
  
'I...I can be wrong...but what other reason is there?'  
  
"Wouldn't you think Miroku would know?" Kagome asked, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Not necessarily...why would he suspect something like this?"   
  
"Is...is there any way to know for sure...without talking to Miroku...I mean, I don't want  
  
to get his hopes up just to be thrown down again..." Kagome questioned, glancing over at the flea  
  
momentarily.  
  
"Hai..one way...at least, one I know of...youkai who mate, they usually leave a mark of  
  
some kind, a bite, a scar, something they can recognize the other by..." Myoga stated. "But, if  
  
Miroku has a mark, that only means they're mated..."  
  
"True...any other way?"  
  
"...I don't know...waiting may work...or until Miroku notices anything..." Myoga replied,  
  
getting a smack from Kagome. "Nani?"  
  
"We can't wait! And Miroku's had enough problems already, no need dumping this  
  
surprise on him as well!" Kagome retorted, glaring at the flea. "Is there any way...maybe we  
  
could find out while he's sleeping, or drug him or something?"  
  
"...drugging...but, drugs could be harmful..." Myoga pointed out. "I don't want to be  
  
killed by Sesshomaru for my curiosity..."  
  
"And worrying over our friend...that bastard did this to him in the first place!" Kagome  
  
snorted, glancing over at Miroku. "I'll get something to drug him with tomorrow...when is the  
  
earliest we could find out?"  
  
"...Six months...so we have a while to wait..." Myoga replied, looking up at Kagome.   
  
"...it's been almost two, but taking into account he's human...it may be sooner..."  
  
"We'll try in a month..." Kagome stated, glancing up into the tree at Inuyasha, who was  
  
remaining silent throughout the conversation, then to Sango, who hadn't said anything either.   
  
"Are you two going to help us?"   
  
"Of course!" Sango answered, smiling slightly. 'Good thing I didn't fall in love with  
  
Miroku...I'd have Sesshomaru competing against me for him...' Sango thought to herself, a  
  
small smile on her face.  
  
  
  
Authoress: o.O...woah...  
  
Inuyasha: *glances over at Authoress* you're sick, you know that?  
  
Authoress: *grins* I KNOW!  
  
Sesshomaru: *hiding in corner, grumbling about being blackmailed into the whole thing*  
  
Miroku: zzzzzzz  
  
Authoress: Well, what do you think should happen, Fluffy? Should we have you and Miroku  
  
make up, or have a little fight 'r' somefin? And what's up with the whole 'Miroku' Secret...*does  
  
Mission Impossible theme, sneaking around the room in a camouflage outfit*  
  
Sesshomaru: *glares* -__-;  
  
Inuyasha: *begins humming MI theme, then jumps around the room*   
  
Authoress: *head bobbing, watching Inuyasha* leap and bound, leap and bound...frolic,  
  
frolic...leap and bound...  
  
Koga: *sniffle* I'm not even in this story...  
  
Authoress: you were in the other one...you 'n' Inuyasha are FTFs...(Friends That Fuck...if ya didn't  
  
know...)  
  
Koga: true...  
  
Authoress: I'm really sorry with how long it's been taking me to update...it's just the whoooole  
  
school thing, 'n' the parents, and of course, I've been writing like five or six stories at once, so I  
  
have to reread quite a bit to find out where I left off...then having my parents searching through  
  
my folders for somethin' to get me kicked off the computer (I think this stuff would qualify), so I  
  
have to save everything to floppies, with passwords, then I lose the floppies...and go on a hunt for  
  
them for almost a week, then become frantic and find them in a large box labeled FLOPPIES  
  
AND FANFICS...well...that is why...and added to the fact, I'm lazy, it's 10:19 right now...and I  
  
have become immune to caffeine's effects...  
  
Koga: it's true...she made me and Inutrasha sniff out the floppies...  
  
Sesshomaru: *grabs floppy and begins to burn it with his evil glare*  
  
Authoress: NOOOOOOOO *frantically gropes for the floppy, finally retrieving it, then whacking  
  
Fluffy over the head with the keyboard* BAD DOG, BAD FLUFFY  
  
Sesshomaru: *whimpers* *races away, furry boa between his legs*  
  
Authoress: Please, I'm beggin' ya to review...I need at least...SEVEN more reviews to put up a  
  
new chappie...and currently there are...eighteen...so *whips out trusty calculator* I  
  
need...*punches in numbers* huh? that's not right...*reads calculator's answer* STUPID,  
  
EIGHTEEN AND SEVEN...YOU ARE STUPID...BAKA...NEED ME TO SAY IT  
  
SLOWLY?!?!...O_O;;...um, yeah, just hold on a sec'...*does "complicated" problem out by hand*  
  
fish? that can't be right...I don't want fish for reviews...sorry, rambling...it's (seven 'n'  
  
eighteen...that's...) twenty five...even if it's flames...I don't mind...I mean, I've gotten like next to  
  
no flames...(such nice people!)...anyways, I got somethin' new for you who may flame me in the  
  
future...SCURRY...SNIFF...FLINCH...ya know what I mean? (if you watched Lion King 1 ½,  
  
you'll understand...) And I've got the whole scurry/flinch thing down...*sniff sniff* ah, smells like  
  
deodorant is beginning to wear off...  
  
Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha: X.X   
  
Miroku: *wakes up and glances around* *stares at Authoress* what happened?  
  
Authoress: they died from massive pit stench...poor guys, we'll have to revive them...*begins  
  
CPR* LIVE, FLUFFY, LIVE!!!!!!! *bolts of lightening (actually pieces of paper) come out of  
  
nowhere*  
  
Sesshomaru: *wakes up and flies out of room very quickly*  
  
Authoress: *begins to resuscitate Koga*  
  
Miroku: until next time...BYE!!! *waves* 


	7. A Youkai Can't Love

Authoress: tee hee!! Well...I've been readin' my reviews...and I'm soooo happy!!! Like no one's  
  
flamed me!!!...^________^  
  
Sesshomaru: *eye twitches*  
  
Authoress: *smiles, while beginning to play a song* I wish I could be a fly on your wall...If I was  
  
invisible...if hearts were unbreakable...BLADY FREAKIN' BLAH!!!...know what I have to say to  
  
that...*pulls flyswatter out from behind back* squish! Then, *rips a bag of flour out from nearby  
  
draw* poof, and *grins as a sledgehammer appears in midair* smash!!!!...I actually like that  
  
song...*shudders*  
  
Inuyasha: *dancing along to Clay Akin CD* if I was invincible...(very off key)  
  
Sesshomaru: *covers pointed ears* why me?  
  
Authoress: anyways...due to the fact *smiles at Sesshy*, I'm getting, like, so many reviews, I  
  
have to update...soooo...here is chapter Seven...I hope ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything else that could ever be owned by a Martian  
  
exile...*sniffle* they'll come back to get me one day...  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
I've noticed lately that everyone has been treating me differently, but I didn't know why.   
  
It wasn't because of my relationship with Sesshomaru...they would have started acting so strange  
  
a while ago...months ago. I sighed, quickening my pace to catch up with Kagome and the others,  
  
who were having a conversation, one I could tell they didn't want me to participate in.   
  
The moment I came within earshot of the two human women, the hanyou, the two  
  
demons, and the kitsune, they quickly changed the subject, starting to debate whether or not a  
  
jewel shard was nearby. 'Why are they acting like this?' I asked myself, my sandaled feet  
  
dragging on the dirt road. 'I don't mind them having secrets...but I know that it is about me...'  
  
"Miroku, are you alright?" Kagome asked, glancing back at me. I looked up from the  
  
ground and smiled slightly.  
  
"Fine..." 'I should ask them why they are treating me like...like I could easily  
  
break...Inuyasha doesn't let me fight youkai anymore...Kagome and Sango are always watching  
  
over me...and even Shippou is being nicer to me. No matter what I do, Sango won't smack  
  
me...Kagome won't yell...Inuyasha won't argue with me...what could have happened that they are  
  
doing this? Whatever their reason...I deserve to know...' "Why are all of you doing this?"  
  
"Nani?" Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, or to be more precise, at Myoga, who was  
  
perched on top of the hanyou's head.   
  
"Why are all of you treating me differently?" I asked, looking at the group, all of their  
  
expressions proving that they were keeping something from me. "If I've done something...would  
  
you please tell me what I did."  
  
"It's nothing you did, Miroku," Sango reassured me, her words hiding a hidden meaning.  
  
'It's because of Sesshomaru, isn't it?' I asked inwardly, but then wondered why they were  
  
treating -me- differently. "I would rather you didn't keep secrets from me when they're clearly  
  
about me..."  
  
"Well...it's just..." Kagome trailed off, her eyes darting over at Inuyasha and Myoga.  
  
"We thought that you might be carrying Sesshomaru-sama's child..." Myoga replied, a  
  
look of complete seriousness on his face. I chuckled, trying to hold back my laughter.  
  
"I am a man...how can I carry another man's child?" I asked, snorting when I saw the  
  
youkai flea nod his head. "Can I ask why?"  
  
"We thought that...Sesshomaru and you mated...and that he was protecting you...by acting  
  
like this...but...-Myoga- said that the only reason Sesshomaru would be doing that was because  
  
you were pregnant..." Inuyasha explained, attempting to glare at the flea who was hiding among  
  
his bangs.  
  
"And I thought it was because all of you were starting to hate me..." I stated, no longer  
  
able to contain my laughter. I clutched my sides as I doubled over, my shoulders shaking and my  
  
eyes watering. 'They...they thought I was pregnant? I didn't even think of that to be a reason...'  
  
I thought to myself, gasping for breath as my whole body trembled.   
  
"Miroku?" Kagome's voice was filled with worry...and embarrassment. I glanced up at  
  
the miko, blinking my eyes so I could see her clearly. "I guess that was a...strange reason..."  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything..." Myoga mumbled as he sat down on Inuyasha's head. I  
  
quieted down after a few moments, then stood up, my sides and stomach aching.   
  
"Well...I'm sure I'm not pregnant..." I replied, smiling at the people who had become my  
  
family over the past few years. 'At least I know now that it was because they were worrying  
  
about me...' I said to myself, laughing inwardly.   
  
"...would you mind if we checked to make sure?" Kagome asked quietly, smiling at me.   
  
"Go ahead," I answered, very sure that they wouldn't find anything unusual except for a  
  
few scars on my chest. Scars that were shaped like crescent moons.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at the miko who had just returned from 'checking'  
  
Miroku. He shifted slightly on the branch he was sitting on to get a better look at the woman he  
  
fell in love with. (A/N...yeah...in this story, those two are together...-_-;;;)  
  
"Nothing...but Miroku does have marks on him..." Kagome replied, clearly understanding  
  
what the markings meant. 'They were bite marks...I'm sure...but they were...blue...the same color  
  
as the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's head...' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Then...they -are- mates...but...why?" Myoga thought outloud from his soft bed on  
  
Kirara's head. 'He wouldn't mate Miroku...and leave his markings on him...unless he meant  
  
to...but why?' Myoga asked himself.  
  
"Couldn't it be that Sesshomaru loves Miroku?" Kagome questioned the flea, sitting down  
  
next to Sango. The instant she sat down, Shippou jumped into her lap and curled up, falling  
  
asleep in a few moments.  
  
"No...youkai like Sesshomaru don't love. That bastard doesn't even laugh...how could he  
  
love?" Inuyasha pointed out, unable to believe that -his- brother, the Lord of the Western Lands,  
  
one the most apathetic youkai ever to have existed, to be in love with one of his best friends.  
  
"I guess you're right..." Kagome said quietly. 'Sesshomaru's never shown any  
  
emotion...except anger...but...somehow Miroku fell in love with him...' Kagome thought to  
  
herself, still unable to figure out why the houshi was attracted to Inuyasha's brother. 'It's been  
  
over three months...but Miroku still loves him, even though he knows Sesshomaru can't feel the  
  
same towards him...'  
  
I slid down to the ground, my entire body aching. I didn't understand why I felt  
  
so...weak...why I felt like my innards were being ripped apart. I thought something was wrong a  
  
while back, but now, I was sure that I was not healthy. I looked up at the sky, letting the  
  
raindrops fall onto my face and roll down my neck, cooling my sweating body. I curled up,  
  
hugging my lower body, the source of all my pain, as I fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
Authoress: *smiles* NARG!!!...that was fun...wonder what the hell's goin' on...so am I at this  
  
moment...sorry it was so short...I'll write a really long chappie soon...I SWEAR!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: *glares*  
  
Inuyasha: *now humming along to Meat Loaf CD* TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY  
  
MOUTH!!!!  
  
Miroku: *stares at the hanyou, eye twitching*  
  
Koga: *singing backup for the half demon*  
  
Inuyasha: we lying together in a silver lining!!!  
  
Authoress: *eyes widen* DIE!!!! *throws nearby light, still plugged in, at hanyou*  
  
Lamp: *sizzle, BANG*  
  
Authoress: *stares at the, now, sparking outlet* umm...SAVE ME!!!!! *wall begins to burn*  
  
SESSHY, SAVE YOUR MASTER!!! *throws Sesshomaru at the flames, closely followed by  
  
Miroku and Koga*  
  
Inuyasha: *thinking* she left me...hehe  
  
Authoress: THINK SO!!!!! *catapults Inuyasha at the wall, breaking the wall* *watches hanyou  
  
fly across yard, into a nearby field*   
  
Koga and Miroku: *salutes, Celtic Bagpipe Music playing in background*  
  
Authoress: Until next time...a few more reviews, I don't care how many...at least five or  
  
so...*smiles, waving* 


	8. All Is Goin' To Hell

Authoress: well...last chapter was...strange...yeah, strange...WE DISCOVERED MIROKU  
  
ISN'T PREGNANT...YAY!!...not really...theMaven (thanks for all of your reviews!!! ^____^)  
  
didn't mind if Miroku was...I thought everyone would think it was stupid...glad to see someone  
  
else thinks that would be amusing...*sniffle* but it ain't happening...  
  
Miroku: *sigh* thank Kami-sama  
  
Sesshomaru: *eye stuck in permanent twitch*  
  
Authoress: *smiles* yeah, they lu~~~~v each other...can't ya feel the love oozing out of every  
  
pore of their beings?!   
  
Inuyasha: *begins to suffocate on the 'love'*  
  
Authoress: *points and laughs at hanyou who is beginning to turn blue* AHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...there would be a whole load of problems if I did...I wouldn't  
  
be able to even watch my SHOW!!! *sniffle* it sucks to be fifteen...*smiles* but most say I look  
  
like I'm sixteen or seventeen...*grins evilly* oh yeah...  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Master Sesshomaru?" Jaken said quietly, knocking on the demon's door, but didn't receive an  
  
answer. He knocked again, this time a little louder, and, yet again, he only got silence.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama went to see Miroku..." Rin stated as she walked up to the small toad youkai.   
  
Jaken's eye twitched slightly as he processed Rin's statement, realizing that meant he, alone,  
  
would have to watch over Rin...once again.   
  
'Why does Master Sesshomaru torture me so?' Jaken asked himself as he sighed, then he got an  
  
idea. "When did he leave, Rin?"  
  
"This morning..." Rin replied, looking at the toad curiously. "Why, Jaken?"  
  
"We are going to get him, Rin...now," Jaken answered, knowing that the houshi would do his  
  
master no good. 'He's a human...it is best for Master Sesshomaru to forget him...' Jaken said  
  
inwardly as he began walking back down the corridor, closely followed by the ningen girl.  
  
  
  
Miroku sat back, sighing as he, once again, watched as Inuyasha single-handedly defeated a  
  
youkai who held a jewel shard. He had convinced everyone that he was fine, but, even after  
  
Kagome told them he wasn't carrying Inuyasha's niece or nephew (A/N...Inuyasha...an  
  
uncle...scary thought...), the hanyou and the demon exterminator wouldn't let him fight.  
  
"How many jewel shards do you think are left, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up the  
  
small, purple shard from among the pieces of flesh. 'There shouldn't be too many more...the  
  
jewel looks almost whole again...' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"Maybe two or three, I think..." Kagome replied, taking the jewel shard from the hanyou and  
  
placing it in the bottle in her pocket. Kagome shook the bottle, listening to the satisfying rattle  
  
that the shards made. 'Soon, Inuyasha and I will be able to settle down...and maybe start a family  
  
of our own...' Kagome thought happily to herself, smiling at the love of her life.  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha questioned, looking at Kagome suspiciously. 'She's smiling...' Inuyasha  
  
thought, wondering if Kagome was going to start yelling at him for something he didn't mean to  
  
do again.  
  
"Nothing, Inuyasha," Kagome answered, wrapping her hand around Inuyasha's large palm. 'Then  
  
I'll be able to knock some sense into Sesshomaru...and find out what Sesshomaru's feelings are  
  
for Miroku...' Kagome thought to herself, deciding she, no matter what, would get the demon  
  
lord and houshi together.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Shippou stated from his seat next to Miroku, smiling at his 'kasan.'  
  
"Then let's eat!" Kagome said, sitting down. She began to take out the greatest innovation  
  
known to mankind...instant ramen. While Inuyasha and Shippou sucked down the noodles,  
  
Kagome and Sango went off, most likely in search of a hot spring, and Miroku was left to think.  
  
'...why is it I feel...depressed? I'm glad I'm not carrying Sesshomaru's child...' Miroku shivered  
  
inwardly, imagining Inuyasha as the uncle to his child. 'Uncle Inuyasha...*snort* I...I know  
  
Sesshomaru doesn't love me...and I accept that...but why is it I am feeling like this?' Miroku  
  
asked himself.   
  
  
  
"Master Sesshomaru, there you are..." Jaken said, relieved, when he saw the youkai walking  
  
towards him and Rin, the usual emotionless expression on his face. 'Master Sesshomaru was  
  
beginning to frighten this Jaken when he wouldn't talk and just stay in his room...'  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed, clinging to the demon lord's waist. "Jaken was missing  
  
you!" Rin let go of Sesshomaru and backed away from the youkai. 'What is wrong with  
  
Sesshomaru-sama?' Rin asked herself as she stared at Sesshomaru. "Did Sesshomaru-sama talk  
  
to Miroku?"  
  
"No..." Sesshomaru replied, walking past Rin and Jaken. The child and retainer could tell  
  
immediately that Sesshomaru was angry, even though the demon lord didn't show any emotion,  
  
and that they shouldn't aggravate him right now.  
  
Authoress: now, just to explain to all of you...I skipped a few months ahead, so don't start getting  
  
confused...nothing really happened that has anything to do with our...thickening plot...don't  
  
worry!   
  
Sesshomaru: lazy ningen  
  
Authoress: shut up...and tell me why you were bitchy before!  
  
Sesshomaru: *glares* ...  
  
"Goodnight," Miroku said as he sat down, yawning. He was exhausted, even though all he did  
  
the entire day was watch over Shippou, since Kagome and Inuyasha had gone on what the miko  
  
called a 'honeymoon' after the jewel had been completed, only a month ago. 'Now Inuyasha's a  
  
full-fledged demon...and Kagome is the owner of the Shikon no Tama...but I still have this curse  
  
on my hand...Sango, and Kirara, left to visit her family's graves...Myoga's gone off  
  
somewhere...and I am stuck taking care of Shippou...' Miroku shook his head inwardly, trying to  
  
shake images of a certain demon from his head. 'It's been almost nine months since I last saw  
  
him...why is it I can't stop thinking of him?'  
  
  
  
'Perhaps I just have to give up on him...but I don't know why I can't...it's been nearly a year  
  
since that night...but I still keep hoping...hoping that maybe he developed feelings for me...'  
  
Miroku sighed, leaning back against the wall of the small hut that he had begun to call 'home.'  
  
"Miroku?" Shippou's voice ripped the houshi out of his thoughts. Miroku looked up at the small  
  
kitsune and smiled at the child. "When are Kagome and Inuyasha coming back?"  
  
"I don't know...soon, I think..." Miroku replied. After a moment, Shippou laid back down on his  
  
bed and fell asleep. 'I wonder why Kagome didn't leave Shippou with Kaede...I'm not exactly  
  
the 'fatherly' type...' Miroku thought to himself. The houshi shot up off of the floor when he felt  
  
the ground shake.   
  
'A youkai...' Miroku thought to himself as he raced out of the hut, sensing a powerful youki  
  
coming from the forest near his home. He slid to a stop when he felt the ground shake again, then  
  
saw the largest demon he had ever seen racing towards him, knocking down any tree in his way.   
  
The youkai, to Miroku, resembled a cat. This neko was at least twice the size of some of the  
  
largest trees in the forest and probably three or four times heavier. Miroku, to his surprise, saw a  
  
look of absolute fear in the demon's red eyes. He heard a high-pitched voice and when he studied  
  
the youkai again, he could see a small child in its mouth. The child, kicking and screaming, was  
  
human as far as Miroku could tell.  
  
The houshi raced towards the demon, glad that he hadn't gotten rid of his staff. He jumped into  
  
the air, hitting the neko on its snout as hard as he could, forcing the demon to drop the child out  
  
of its mouth.   
  
Miroku caught the child and once he landed on the ground, he examined the child, glad to see that  
  
she was unharmed, but had fainted. His eyes widened upon discovering the reason the youkai  
  
was so afraid. 'Rin...' Miroku recognized the small ningen immediately and when he looked back  
  
up at the neko, backing up when he saw that the neko wasn't the only demon.  
  
He stared at the inu-youkai that was nearly twice the size of the neko. He watched as the dog  
  
demon attacked the other demon, his jaws aiming for the other youkai's neck. Miroku, if he  
  
hadn't been frozen in place, would have helped the demon lord.   
  
The neko growled, clawing at the larger youkai, successfully scraping his snout. He  
  
watched as the demon lord collapsed, from what, Miroku didn't know for sure. Miroku, finally  
  
able to move again, set Rin down gently on the ground and unwrapped his hand, using the cursed  
  
hand to remove the threat.  
  
Miroku quickly tied his wind tunnel back up, then went to check on Sesshomaru, who had  
  
transformed to his other form. The houshi knelt down on the ground next to the demon lord and  
  
could see Sesshomaru's face was covered in scratches, none that wouldn't heal in a short while,  
  
and sweat. 'He must have been running for some time...to sweat this much...' Miroku thought to  
  
himself as he heard Rin stir.   
  
"Miroku!" Rin exclaimed, getting up and wrapping her arms around the houshi. Miroku smiled at  
  
her, glad to see that she was harmed in no way, just covered in saliva. "Is Sesshomaru-sama  
  
okay?" Rin asked, looking at the other ningen.  
  
"Rin...what happened?" Miroku questioned as he stared at Sesshomaru, noticing that the demon  
  
was panting heavily. 'He must have been chasing that neko...but why wouldn't he have caught it  
  
sooner?' Miroku thought, knowing that Sesshomaru, even in his more human-like form, could  
  
easily outrun the other youkai.  
  
"Rin was captured by that demon...he didn't know Sesshomaru-sama was looking after Rin...he  
  
was going to eat Rin...but Sesshomaru-sama came, making the demon run...with Rin still in his  
  
mouth..." Rin replied, sitting down on the ground.  
  
"Rin...go into the house and wake up Shippou...tell him to prepare a bed..." Miroku said as he  
  
lifted Sesshomaru into his arms. He watched Rin race towards his home, then struggled to walk  
  
towards the hut, the youkai weighing much more that Miroku thought he did.  
  
Miroku stared at Sesshomaru's face, which had already begun to heal due to the fact Sesshomaru  
  
was a full demon. 'He's been sleeping for a few hours now...but he is still gasping for  
  
breath...why?' Miroku asked himself as he glanced around the room, noticing that Rin and  
  
Shippou had fallen asleep on the kitsune's bed. 'He must have been very worried about Rin...but  
  
she is just a human...why would he care so much about her?' Miroku sighed, rubbing his aching  
  
temples. He looked back down at Sesshomaru and studied his features. The demon looked  
  
exactly the same the last time Miroku had seen him, except for the scratches marring his beautiful  
  
face, the sheen of sweat, and the pale color of his skin.   
  
The houshi sat back on his heels, wondering what he could do to stop the youkai from sweating  
  
so much. He breathed heavily, removing the demon lord's armor and swords, then slid  
  
Sesshomaru's top off. Miroku felt his lower body begin to warm as he stared at Sesshomaru's  
  
perfectly sculpted chest and torso, which made the ningen realize he had been living in celibacy  
  
since that night.   
  
Miroku stood up slowly to go get a cold compress for the demon, but he stopped when he felt  
  
something pulling on his robes. He glanced down and saw Sesshomaru's hand was clutching his  
  
clothing, making it impossible for the houshi to leave. Miroku sat back down, sighing again as he  
  
stared at the unconscious youkai.  
  
  
  
I woke up, noticing immediately that I was in an unfamiliar place. As my last memories raced  
  
through my head, my eyes shot open, searching for the small ningen, breathing in relief when I  
  
saw her laying on a nearby bed, curled into a small ball, sleeping.  
  
"How are you feeling?" A voice from my right side asked as my eyes focused on a face I would  
  
have loved to forget. The houshi stared at me as I examined him, noticing immediately that he  
  
had changed slightly since I last saw him. His hair, which was tied back, was down past his  
  
shoulders, there was another golden hoop in his ear, but what had really caught my attention was  
  
the houshi's eyes, which looked older...wiser...than before. "Sesshomaru?"  
  
I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it quickly, sensing that if I kept my mouth open any  
  
longer, I would lose whatever was contained in my stomach. Instead, I glared at him, which made  
  
the houshi chuckle. 'Damn sickness...' "That good?" he asked, smiling at me. 'Why...why would  
  
he take care of me?' I asked myself, staring at the ningen. "Rin told me that demon was going to  
  
eat her..." I nodded my head curtly, not able to do much else. "I was wondering...why would you  
  
take care of a ningen..."  
  
I pushed myself up with my arm, then looked at the houshi, my head throbbing. "Why-" I  
  
covered my mouth, my nausea coming back. Miroku, in a clumsy attempt to get up, fell over his  
  
robes and landed on the bed. I had the strangest urge to laugh, but before I got the chance to, I  
  
collapsed on the houshi. I noticed that one of my legs was sprawled across Miroku's lower body,  
  
while the rest of my body laid next to his.  
  
I gasped for breath as I tried to get off of the monk, who was laughing hysterically, but with each  
  
attempt, I only succeeded in moving completely on top of the ningen. Miroku, whose body was  
  
still shaking with laughter, didn't seem to notice that I was on him.  
  
I sighed, no longer having the strength to move, laid on the monk, my head resting on his  
  
shoulder, while the rest of my body, most likely, was crushing his smaller frame. Miroku finally  
  
stopped chuckling, wrapping his arms around me. I surprised myself when I didn't even think  
  
about protesting when he began to gently stroke my back. On the contrary, I began to purr  
  
softly, nuzzling my nose into his neck. I didn't realize at that moment, but my nausea had left,  
  
and I began to fall back asleep in the houshi's arms.  
  
Authoress: *wipes eyes* that was cute...*sniffle*  
  
Miroku: *ahem*...  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't purr...  
  
Authoress: Ya do now...*sticks tongue out at Fluffy* Now...why was wittle Sesshy feelin' sick?!  
  
Miroku: *pets Sesshomaru's...BOA* (see...it is no longer a TAIL...it's a BOA...big difference...)  
  
Authoress: kay then...until I get five reviews...Ja mata!... 


	9. Conniving Children

Authoress: okay...this, I must say...is cool...yesterday, I put up chappie eight...like, late at  
  
night...^___^...and I got reviews in a few minutes...PEOPLE ARE SOOO NICE!!!!!  
  
^__________________^...  
  
Sesshomaru: *eye twitches* grrrr  
  
Inuyasha: *stares at Sesshomaru* grrrrrr  
  
Sesshomaru: GRRRRRRRR  
  
Inuyasha: GRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Sesshomaru: RAWR!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *lowers ears* fine...  
  
Sesshomaru: *momentarily grins proudly*  
  
Miroku: Oo...  
  
Authoress: *raises eyebrow* Aight...well...anyways...on to the story...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...this is the ninth time...this story...aight?  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Inuyasha...what is it?" Kagome asked, glancing over at the white haired youkai. Inuyasha sniffed  
  
the air again, and this time was sure of it. "What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sesshomaru..." 'What is he doing around here? We're in the Southern Lands...' Inuyasha asked  
  
himself, smelling his brother's distinct scent, now stronger than before. 'He was  
  
heading...towards Miroku's place...grrr...what does he want with that houshi now? If he hurts  
  
him again...I'll kill him, no matter what Kagome or Miroku say...'   
  
"Sesshomaru? Do you think he's at Miroku's?" Kagome asked, a hint of worry in her voice.   
  
'Shippou's still at Miroku's...and if Sesshomaru was in a bad mood...Miroku couldn't beat him...'  
  
"Feh...most likely..." 'Why is it his scent...it's different...filled with...' Inuyasha thought for a  
  
moment, trying to think of a name for the emotion that was mixed with Sesshomaru's scent.   
  
'Fear...'  
  
Miroku opened one eye and took a deep breath when he saw the inu-youkai sleeping on top of  
  
him. 'He...he's so beautiful...' Miroku thought, unconsciously running his fingers though  
  
Sesshomaru's silky hair. 'What...what happened to him?' Miroku asked inwardly, placing his left  
  
hand on the youkai's forehead, instantly relieved when he felt that his fever was gone.   
  
'He...he was...purring before...' Miroku thought, smiling slightly as he stared at the youkai's face.   
  
"Miroku?" Shippou's voice wrenched the houshi out of his daydreaming. Miroku looked up and  
  
saw that both the kitsune and the small ningen were sitting on the side of the futon, snickering.  
  
"Nani?" Miroku replied quietly, trying not to wake Sesshomaru as he turned his body slightly so  
  
he could look at the two children.  
  
"Is Sesshomaru-sama okay?" Rin asked, inching closer to the houshi and her 'father.'  
  
"I think so...why don't you two go outside and play for a while?" Miroku suggested, slowly  
  
sitting up and shifting Sesshomaru into his arms. The youkai grumbled softly, nuzzling his cheek  
  
against Miroku's chest, which made the two children giggle.   
  
"Okay..." Shippou replied, standing up and pulling the human girl outside of the hut. Miroku  
  
watched them leave, and once they were no longer in view, he sighed heavily.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Miroku said quietly, shaking the youkai gently.   
  
"N...nani?" Sesshomaru asked, yawning slightly, as he opened his eyes. He inwardly growled  
  
when he saw the houshi. 'Why is it he has to annoy me so...'  
  
"Are you alright?" Miroku questioned, concern in his voice. "You didn't look too good last  
  
night..."  
  
"Fine..." Sesshomaru replied, sitting up. 'I...I transformed too quickly...my energy didn't have  
  
enough time to settle...that must be the reason why I felt nauseous...' Sesshomaru thought to  
  
himself, pushing the doubtful thoughts from his mind.  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku asked, watching Sesshomaru stand up. 'How could I have ever thought  
  
that such a...beautiful creature could fall in love with me?' Miroku asked inwardly, sighing  
  
quietly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
'If he's hurt Miroku or Shippou...I'll kill him...' Inuyasha promised inwardly, clenching his fists as  
  
he raced towards the houshi's home, Kagome clinging to his back.  
  
"Inuyasha...slow down...I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't have done anything to Miroku or  
  
Shippou..." Kagome said loudly, but her husband ignored her, the only change he made was to  
  
run faster. 'He's really worried about them...how sweet...' Kagome thought to herself, smiling.   
  
"Why are you so worried, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha slowed down slightly and turned his head to look at the miko. "They're  
  
friends...shouldn't I be worried about them?" He sighed, his eye twitching, when he saw the  
  
amused expression on Kagome's face. "Nani?"  
  
"You're so cute sometimes..." Kagome replied, kissing the youkai's cheek. Inuyasha blushed  
  
furiously as he began running again.  
  
"Do you think that Sesshomaru-sama and Miroku will get back together?" Rin asked Shippou as  
  
she picked another blue flower, adding it to her growing pile.   
  
"I don't know...Miroku still likes him...but I'm not sure about Sesshomaru..." Shippou replied  
  
truthfully, throwing a rock into the nearby brook and watching it land in the water with a  
  
satisfying splash.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama doesn't admit it...but he's missed Miroku..." Rin stated, handing the bouquet  
  
of flowers to the kitsune, smiling.   
  
"He...missed Miroku?" Shippou repeated questioningly. 'I thought Sesshomaru didn't like  
  
Miroku at all...' the small kitsune thought to himself.  
  
"Hai...Sesshomaru-sama hasn't been feeling well lately either...I think it is because he's been so  
  
lonely without Miroku..." Rin said, sitting down on the bank next to Shippou.   
  
"Miroku's been really quietly for a while...and he doesn't grab anyone anymore...I don't know if  
  
that's a good or bad thing, though..." Shippou replied.   
  
"We should do something to get them back together..." Rin thought outloud, grinning at the  
  
kitsune. Shippou nodded his head eagerly, thinking along the same lines. "What should we do?"  
  
Shippou, smiling deviously, whispered into Rin's ear, telling her of his perfect, fool-proof, plan to  
  
get the houshi and the youkai lord together (A/N: bad, conniving children...^___^).   
  
"Kagome?" Koga stared at the miko as she and the mutt flew by, raising an eyebrow. 'What are  
  
they doing here?' the wolf youkai thought to himself.  
  
"Koga!" Kagome, 'sitting' Inuyasha, ran over to the youkai who, once, had a crush on her.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question..." Koga replied, smiling. "I was just checking on a  
  
tribe in this area...they were telling me that there was a fight between two youkai last night..."  
  
"Oh?" Kagome said questioningly. 'A fight...could one of them been Sesshomaru?' Kagome  
  
asked inwardly, shaking her head. 'No...who would he have been fighting?' "We were coming to  
  
visit Miroku...he lives around here..."  
  
'That houshi lives in this area? There aren't any villages around here for almost a day's travel...so  
  
why would he live this far away from women?' Koga asked inwardly, glancing at Kagome. The  
  
look in the miko's eyes and understood immediately why the houshi lived so far from civilization.   
  
'A broken heart...wonder who he fell for...'  
  
"Do you know who was in the fight?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up from the crater in the ground.   
  
'Think that she wouldn't sit me...I'm her husband...grrr....'  
  
"A neko and an inu-youkai are the only things I know..."  
  
'An...inu-youkai...then, that might be why Sesshomaru is around here...but why would he pick a  
  
fight so far from his lands?' Kagome asked inwardly. She glanced over at her husband and could  
  
tell that he was thinking the same thing.  
  
'If Sesshomaru was in a fight...then at least he's not near Miroku...' Inuyasha thought, sighing in  
  
relief inwardly. He sat back down, glad that he didn't have to worry about his friend.   
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rin asked curiously, peeking around the corner of the hut.   
  
"They're still inside..."  
  
"I hope it does...I don't know what else we could do..." Shippou replied quietly, sneaking  
  
towards the door of Miroku's home. He leaned his back against the wood when he heard voices,  
  
that were getting louder.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Miroku's voice asked, closely followed by a growl and a mumble  
  
that sounded like a negative response.   
  
"Shippou...Sesshomaru-sama won't like this..." Rin whispered, hiding behind the hut as the two  
  
men walked out of the door. Shippou winked as he raced out from the side of the house and,  
  
obviously, surprising the houshi and youkai, grabbed Sesshomaru's sword and raced off in  
  
another, random, direction.  
  
"Shippou!!" Miroku sighed, watching the kitsune flit off. 'What is he up to? And where is Rin?'  
  
the houshi asked himself as he surveyed the area, not finding the ningen girl anywhere.   
  
Rin, seeing her chance, walked up to Miroku and Sesshomaru, the most innocent of expressions  
  
on her face.   
  
"Rin...what are you two up to?" Sesshomaru asked the child, trying his hardest to sound angry,  
  
but he couldn't when he saw the girl's face.  
  
"Rin's doing nothing, Otosan..." Rin replied, making the houshi and the youkai raise an eyebrow.  
  
'Otosan?' Miroku thought, now sure that the two children were planning something. "Rin..." he  
  
said warningly. "Where is Shippou?"  
  
"Rin doesn't know, Papa..."  
  
'Okay...they really are trying to do something...' Miroku thought inwardly, trying to figure out  
  
what Rin and Shippou were going to do to him and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru!!!" Sesshomaru and the two ningens looked in the direction of Shippou's voice.   
  
The youkai sighed inwardly, seeing the kitsune waving his Tensuiga in the air, then racing back  
  
into the forest.   
  
"Gomen...Sesshomaru...he's never acted like this before..." Miroku said quietly. 'What does  
  
Shippou think he's going to accomplish by stealing Sesshomaru's sword?'  
  
"You'll have to catch him, Otosan...Shippou's going to throw it into the waterfall if you don't get  
  
it back..." Rin stated cooly, running into the forest.  
  
'They're conspiring...those demonic little brats...' Miroku cursed inwardly, watching Sesshomaru  
  
follow the small ningen into the forest. He sighed, walking behind the inu-youkai, as he wondered  
  
what they thought getting rid of Sesshomaru's sword would do.  
  
Authoress: UBER SILKY!!!!! *laughs insanely*  
  
Sesshomaru: *eye twitching, leaves room*  
  
Authoress: NANI!?  
  
Sesshomaru: (from other side of house) I don't know you!  
  
Authoress: just cuz' you're jealous of the uber silkiness of my boxers means nothing! *grins*  
  
Miroku: they ARE very silky...I'd be jealous if I was Fluffy...*stares as shiny black (with silver  
  
dragons ^____^) boxers*  
  
Sesshomaru: *comes back into room and glares* I am NOT jealous...AND MY NAME ISN'T  
  
FLUFFY!!!!!   
  
Authoress: okay, Furry...  
  
Sesshomaru: *eye twitches furiously* damn you...  
  
Authoress: ooo...damn me...I'd love to spend the rest of eternity in hell with you, my demon...  
  
Miroku: MINE!!! *grabs Sesshomaru and pets possessively* my precious  
  
Sesshomaru: -_____-;;;;;;;  
  
Shippou: *grins* ^______^  
  
Authoress: and you, you thieving, conniving lil' fox! What were you thinking, stealing Sesshy's  
  
sword! *sniffle* a man's not a man without his sword...  
  
Miroku, Shippou, Sesshomaru: O.O;;;;;;  
  
Authoress: WHAT?!  
  
Miroku: um...yeah...okay...  
  
Authoress: fine...then...I'll update, if I get (as if you couldn't guess) five reviews...and I'll  
  
(hopefully) make the next chappie longer...with less of my rants...unless people like to read these  
  
wonderful pieces of insanity...O___o....kay....well, until then, SAYONARA!!!!! 


	10. He Was Right

Authoress: okay...fun time *cracks knuckles*  
  
Sesshomaru 'n' Miroku: O________O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Authoress: yep, ya guessed it! Somethin's gonna happen sooooooon!!!!!...and it'll be good....I  
  
hope...*sniffle* DAMN PEOPLE WHO TRANSLATE MANGAS SUCK!!!!!!!...*sob* just read  
  
the third volume of Naruto...and if any of you wonderful readers read that one...you know  
  
why...NOT SASUKE!!!!!!!...*sniffle* I liked him...he was UBER awesome!!!!!!!...that, plus  
  
readin' the sixth FAKE...like, twice...^____^ it was good...heh...I'M IN A GOOD YAOI-  
  
WRITIN' MOOD!!!!!!!...  
  
Inuyasha: flips through FAKE book....O____O...it'll take me months to erase THAT image from  
  
my mind...*sets book back down, eye twitching*  
  
Authoress: ya know you liked it! ^______^...a lil' Ryo/Dee action is AIGHT by me!!!!!  
  
heh...anyways, onto my long, less ranting, hopefully, chapter!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...I don't even own the lava lamp that I am watching...it is my  
  
sister's...Oo...KEWL!!!!! @____@  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
'What do they think they'll accomplish by stealing Sesshomaru's sword?' Miroku asked inwardly  
  
as he followed the youkai through the forest, wondering if Sesshomaru had thought of a reason  
  
yet.   
  
'What is wrong with me?' Sesshomaru questioned himself, wanting to know why his body  
  
felt...weak...when he saw the houshi out of the corner of his eye. He growled, wondering why his   
  
legs felt like they would give out at any moment. 'Damn houshi...he's done something to me...'   
  
'Why is he growling...I guess he's angrier than I thought...hopefully he won't hurt Shippou...'  
  
Miroku thought to himself, knowing he couldn't hold back the youkai, no matter how sick  
  
Sesshomaru was. He lowered his head, hoping that Shippou wasn't serious about throwing the  
  
Tensuiga into the waterfall. 'If he is...' Miroku shivered, images of what the inu-youkai would do  
  
racing through his head.   
  
Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a faint cry. Recognizing it as Rin's, he  
  
raced towards the origin of the sound. Miroku ran after the youkai, trying to keep up. 'Why is  
  
Sesshomaru running?' Miroku wondered, realizing the demon lord had stopped and sliding to a  
  
halt, accidentally hitting into Sesshomaru's back. "Sorry..." Miroku mumbled as he glanced up at  
  
Sesshomaru, then looked in the direction the golden orbs were fixed in.  
  
"Eh...heh...Hi...Sesshomaru..." Shippou smiled sheepishly as he hid the blade behind his back,  
  
glancing over at Rin for help. Sesshomaru looked over at the girl, noticing that she was soaking  
  
wet, and guessed she had fallen in the water. Seeing that Rin was unharmed, Sesshomaru felt  
  
relieved slightly.   
  
His gaze returned to Shippou, his anger and annoyance beginning to reach new heights. 'Why am  
  
I so angry? Not even that hanyou could aggravate me so...' Sesshomaru thought to himself,  
  
snorting inwardly at the continuation of his statement. 'Not even the houshi...'  
  
'Uh oh...he looks angry...' Shippou thought, staring at Sesshomaru's pale face. The slight  
  
warmth that was in the youkai's eyes when he saw Rin faded quickly, replaced by a harsh  
  
coldness, which scared the kitsune even more than if Sesshomaru had shown his anger.   
  
"Give the Tensuiga back to Sesshomaru..." Miroku stated, hoping that Sesshomaru would contain  
  
his anger. 'Why is he so angry? Shippou didn't mean any harm...he surely knows that...' Miroku  
  
winced as he felt Sesshomaru's youki rise a little, then watched as Sesshomaru took a few steps  
  
towards the small kitsune.  
  
'What's that?' Kagome wondered, sensing a youki. She knew it, but couldn't place her finger on  
  
whose it was. Her eyes widened, as did Inuyasha's, when they realized the youkai whose ki was  
  
rising to a fearful level.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha thought outloud, picking the miko up as he finished running towards  
  
the houshi's home.  
  
Miroku felt the youki only an instant before he saw a red blur race past him, only slowing down to  
  
gently set the miko down. 'This won't end well...' Miroku thought, sighing, as he knelt down to  
  
look at Kagome. "Hello."  
  
"Miroku...are you okay?" Kagome asked, inspecting the houshi, but not finding a single scratch or  
  
injury of any kind on him. She redirected her gaze to where Inuyasha was, and saw Sesshomaru.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, spitting out his  
  
brother's name as if it was a curse. 'Bastard...Miroku hasn't been the same ever since...and he  
  
comes to fight him...' Inuyasha thought, deciding that this was the only logical reason for  
  
Sesshomaru to be anywhere near his friend.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing..." Sesshomaru replied, returning his brother's deadly glare.   
  
'Finally...someone I can fight...' the youkai thought to himself, inside hoping that a fight would  
  
stop the emotions raging inside of him.  
  
"Feh...let's see how well you fight against me, now that I'm a full-fledged demon..." Inuyasha  
  
stated, cracking his knuckles. 'Sesshomaru was always more powerful than I was...but now that I  
  
have the same power as him...I can beat him!' The younger youkai glared at his brother, growling  
  
as he decided he would be the first to attack.  
  
Miroku and Kagome sighed, knowing that, once again, Sesshomaru would beat Inuyasha into the  
  
ground, then leave. "Why was Sesshomaru here?" Kagome asked, glancing up at Miroku as she  
  
listened to Inuyasha's battle cry.   
  
"He was fighting another youkai...and was injured..." Miroku replied, wondering if Sesshomaru  
  
was 'fine,' as the youkai said. "He and Rin spent the night...why?"  
  
"Inuyasha...and I...thought that he was trying to harm you..." Kagome replied sheepishly. 'So,  
  
Sesshomaru wasn't thinking of doing anything to Miroku...but then why did his youki rise?'  
  
"No..." Miroku said quietly, sitting down next to the miko. He smiled weakly when Rin jumped  
  
into his lap, grinning, and Shippou raced towards them, still holding onto the Tensuiga.   
  
"Kagome!" Shippou cried, leaping into Kagome's lap, hugging the miko. "I missed you!"  
  
"Why do you have Sesshomaru's sword?" Kagome asked, then understanding why Sesshomaru  
  
was angry.   
  
"Rin and Shippou stole it...threatening they would throw it down the waterfall..." Miroku  
  
commented, giving Rin an amused look.   
  
"Oh? They did?" Kagome asked, glaring at Shippou. 'They must have thought of some plan...to  
  
get Sesshomaru and Miroku back together...' the miko thought to herself. She studied Shippou's  
  
face, realizing that she had missed her 'son.' She glanced up when she heard Inuyasha curse...but  
  
instead of the exclamation sounding angered...it sounded surprised.  
  
"I...I didn't hit him that hard..." Inuyasha said, staring at his right fist. Kagome wondered  
  
momentarily what her husband was mumbling about, then saw Sesshomaru. 'What the...'  
  
Kagome thought as she stood up, Shippou tumbling to the ground. Miroku stood up as well, but  
  
placed Rin gently on the ground before he saw what Inuyasha was talking about.  
  
'Nani...' Miroku said inwardly, staring at the inu-youkai. Sesshomaru was kneeling on the  
  
ground, clutching his stomach, but what made the houshi's eyes widen in fear was the blood. The  
  
reddish liquid had already covered Sesshomaru's lower body, spreading quickly down his legs and  
  
his arm, and was dripping from his mouth, creating a puddle beneath the youkai.   
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!!" Rin cried, trying to run towards the bleeding demon, but Miroku  
  
stopped her. He handed the small ningen to Kagome and walked towards the youkai, praying that  
  
the lord was fine, that his wounds only looked fatal, that he would stand back up in a few  
  
moments, making Miroku laugh at the fear that was racing through him as he knelt down next to  
  
Sesshomaru. He knew his prayers weren't going to be answered when he stared into  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes, seeing the pain the inu-youkai was feeling. Realizing this, Miroku's eyes  
  
began to water. 'No...he has to be alright...Inuyasha never wanted to kill him...'  
  
Authoress: fwa...na ka na! Anyways...just you ya know, I didn't want to put Sexy Sesshy  
  
through this...but it had to be done! *sniffle* now back to the story! ^____^  
  
'Why...is he crying?' Sesshomaru asked himself, trying to blink the cloudiness from his vision. He  
  
tried to tell the houshi to stop crying, but his statement came out as a chorus of gurgles and gasps.   
  
He was beginning to become accustomed to the metallic taste in his mouth, and with each labored  
  
breath for air, he felt more of the liquid enter his lungs. He coughed, attempting to remove some  
  
of the blood from his body, but only succeeded in filling his lungs even more and making his lower  
  
body ache even more.  
  
"S...Sesshomaru?" The flame of hope, that Sesshomaru would heal and be fine, dimmed as  
  
Miroku watched the youkai cough repeatedly, making the blood flow out of his mouth at an even  
  
more alarming pace.  
  
"Get him inside, Inuyasha..." Kagome ordered, glaring at the youkai. Inuyasha did so quickly,  
  
making sure he didn't injure Sesshomaru further as Kagome knelt down next to Miroku. "How  
  
badly injured was he before?"  
  
"Only a few scratches...but he had a fever...' Miroku replied quietly, ripping his gaze from the  
  
puddle of blood staining the grass. 'He was fine this morning...'  
  
"I'm going to go get some herbs that might help...could you get some bandages and hot water  
  
ready?" Kagome asked, noticing the hopeless look Miroku had on his face. "Don't worry...he'll  
  
be fine...I won't let anything happen to him..."  
  
"Thank you, Kagome..." Miroku said softly as he stood up and began to walk back towards the  
  
house. "Would you take Rin and Shippou with you?"  
  
"Of course..." Kagome glanced over at the two children, gesturing for them to follow her. 'I  
  
won't let Sesshomaru die...Miroku and Rin love him far to much to live without him...'  
  
Inuyasha, for the thousandth time, relived the fight, trying to understand why Sesshomaru, his  
  
rival, the reason why he learned how to fight...his only living family...was in the next room, so  
  
badly injured that Kagome had given him a look, one that she made sure Miroku or the children  
  
couldn't see, that told him something was wrong, but she couldn't leave the youkai long enough  
  
to tell him what it was.  
  
'I...I didn't hit him harder than I ever did before...why...why was he bleeding so much?' Inuyasha  
  
asked himself, remembering all the times he and his brother fought, but never could think of a  
  
time where Sesshomaru bled badly. 'He...he wasn't fighting with all his strength...but...I didn't  
  
stop...I didn't wonder why...why he would be holding back when I knew all he wanted to do was  
  
beat me...'  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, making the white-haired youkai glance up from the floor, which  
  
he had been burning holes into with his gaze for the past few hours. "Come in here..."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha couldn't see the miko, but from the tone of her voice, he could tell that whatever she  
  
wanted to talk to him about or show him was something she didn't want Miroku to know  
  
about...not yet.  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha asked quietly, kneeling down next to the ningen. Kagome sighed, ripping her  
  
gaze from Sesshomaru. 'He...he looks even worse than before...' Inuyasha thought to himself,  
  
noticing the paleness of Sesshomaru's face and the shallow breaths his brother took.  
  
"I...I've done all I can. He's still bleeding internally...but not as badly as before...he's lost so  
  
much blood..."  
  
"Do...do you think he'll..." Inuyasha forced himself to finish his statement, however hard it was  
  
for him, since he didn't really want to know the answer...afraid of what the miko might say.   
  
"survive?"  
  
"I...I don't know...youkai are different than ningens...if he was human...I'd say 'no'...but..."  
  
Kagome trailed off, sighing as she glanced back down at the young demon lord. "Do you  
  
remember, a few months back, what Myoga thought might have happened between Sesshomaru  
  
and Miroku?"  
  
"What, that Miroku got pregnant?" Inuyasha asked and saw Kagome nod out of the corner of his  
  
eye. "What about it?"  
  
"He...was partially correct..."   
  
Authoress: *snort* hah *points and snorts again, breaks into hysterical laughter*  
  
Miroku: *enters room* *eye twitches* *leaves room, mumbling curses on Authoress*  
  
Authoress: well, that's not nice! Hmph  
  
Sesshomaru: *glares* *attempts to leave, but is chained to the floor*  
  
Inuyasha: *laughs* *begins crying from laughing so hard* oh, my sides...hurt!  
  
Authoress: yesh, wasn't that INTERESTING!?...actually, it was kinda anticlimactic...but,  
  
anyways, it shall get better next chappie...and a lot of you guessed!! YAY!!! my clues don't  
  
confuse the hell outta ya!!!! WHOOO HOO!!!...in (take a guess ^___^) SIX reviews! Yeah, I'm  
  
rebellin' against the FIVE REVIEWS!!!!!!! ^________^...so, anyways, six reviews until we find  
  
out what happens to Sesshy...and Miroku! *waves furiously* BUH BYE!!!!!! 


	11. To Serve Your Purpose

Authoress: *begins dancing in swirly chair* shna...sha....shna...sha!  
  
Inuyasha: *follows her with eyes* Oo...oO...OO...@____@...  
  
Authoress: *points and laughs* I hypnotized ya!!! ahahahahahahah...ha...  
  
Sesshomaru: *begins to desperately pick at locks*  
  
Miroku: *tries to help Sesshy, but discovers Authoress has put a glass bubble around inu-youkai*  
  
Authoress: hah! No chance in Naraku, ya know what I mean, Miroku!  
  
Miroku/Sesshomaru/Inuyasha: O______O;;;;;;;;;;...NANI!?!??  
  
Authoress:...yeah...soooo sorry I haven't put up a new chappie in a while...*throws fist in the air*  
  
I HAVE DAMNED SCHOOL!!!!!...and we just got back...*grrrrrrrrrrrr*  
  
Disclaimer: (performed by Jaken (A.K.A.: Innocent bystander)) Ahem...Inuyasha is not owned by  
  
the Authoress of this story...and *cough* that idiot *cough* could never own Master  
  
Sesshomaru...*cough* no talent *cough* writer...*THWACK!!!!!!!*...MASTER  
  
SESSHOMARU!!!!! PROTECT THIS LOWLY, UNDESERVING JAKEN!!!! (Sesshomaru -_-)  
  
*kick* MAAAAAAASSSSSStttttteeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!! BOOM! *Authoress and  
  
Sesshomaru shake hands*  
  
Authoress: nice punt...you should be on the football or soccer team...damn...O___O...  
  
Sesshomaru: *raises eyebrow*   
  
Authoress: *pets hand* I'm never washing this hand again...he touched me...*faints* *begins  
  
drooling*   
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Partially correct...but...that's..." Inuyasha tried to think of a word to describe the 'news', staring  
  
at the miko with widened eyes. He knew what a good doctor she was, so he knew she couldn't  
  
be mistaken...and she wouldn't lie to him.   
  
"I know..." Kagome said quietly, giving Inuyasha a glare that told him to not raise his voice  
  
anymore. "...I...I don't know if we should tell Miroku or not...he deserves to know...if I was  
  
him...I'd want to know too...but he already has enough to worry about..."  
  
"You don't think that it'll survive?" Inuyasha asked, glancing down at his older brother's face.   
  
Sesshomaru's face was etched with pain, and with each labored breath, Inuyasha gradually began  
  
feeling sorry for his sibling.  
  
"...I...I don't know if they'll survive..."  
  
"-They?-" Inuyasha repeated questioningly, trying not to raise his voice above the whisper it was  
  
currently at.  
  
"...twins..."  
  
"Miroku!!!" Rin exclaimed, shaking the houshi into consciousness. He cracked one eye open and  
  
stared at the small ningen, inwardly wondering what the girl wanted. "Tell Kagome to let Rin see  
  
Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
Miroku could see the drying streaks down Rin's face; the saddened look in here eyes, so he sighed  
  
as he stood up. He didn't remember when he fell asleep, or how he could have slept in such an  
  
uncomfortable position; his body was protesting every movement he made. Both his legs were  
  
cramping, his sides ached, and most of all, his head was throbbing.  
  
"Good morning, Miroku," Kagome said quietly, glancing up as the houshi walked into her sight.   
  
She smiled weakly, remembering her conversation with Inuyasha the night before. 'I think  
  
Sesshomaru should be the one to tell him...'   
  
"Can Rin see Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked impatiently, glancing from Kagome to Miroku. The  
  
miko could tell from the look in Miroku's eyes that he wanted to see the youkai lord as well, so  
  
she nodded her head. 'I wasn't sure that Miroku would want her to see Sesshomaru in such bad  
  
shape...'  
  
She led them into the small room, walking back out once she saw Miroku sitting down next to the   
  
demon, staring at his face. 'At least Sesshomaru isn't on the verge of death anymore...' Kagome  
  
thought to herself, realizing that she had stayed up the entire night to keep a vigil over the youkai.  
  
"Will Sesshomaru-sama be okay?" Rin asked, glancing up at Miroku. The houshi nodded his  
  
head slowly, discovering that he was unable to pull his eyes from Sesshomaru.   
  
'He looks so weak...how could he have been wounded so badly from one punch?' Miroku  
  
wondered mentally, gently touching the silvery white hair that was fanned out across the pillow.   
  
He gingerly brushed the youkai's hair with his fingers, only stopping when he realized that a pair  
  
of golden eyes were staring back at him.  
  
"Rin...leave us..." Sesshomaru said faintly, trying his hardest to sound threatening, but the best he  
  
could achieve was a rasping tone.  
  
Rin mumbled a goodbye, then left the room, her eyes filled with joy, seeing that her 'tosan' was  
  
already awake. Miroku stared into Sesshomaru's eyes, trying to decide if the youkai had cast  
  
some kind of spell on him.   
  
"..." Sesshomaru glared at Miroku, wanting to know why the houshi had such an overpowering  
  
effect on him.   
  
"Are you feeling better?" Miroku asked, trying to end the uncomfortable silence. Sesshomaru  
  
gave him a look that reminded the houshi so much of Inuyasha, he found himself attempting not  
  
to laugh.  
  
"Nani?" Sesshomaru gasped, ignoring, as best he could, the pain in his torso. 'Damn  
  
it...Inuyasha's blow shouldn't have injured me at all...'  
  
"Nothing, Sesshomaru..." Miroku replied quietly, noticing he was still stroking Sesshomaru's  
  
long, silky hair, but since the youkai wasn't protesting, he continued. He was slightly surprised  
  
when the demon lord seemed to be...soothed...by his gentle touches.  
  
"Have you heard the rumors, m'lord?" the woman asked, her slitted eyes glancing over at  
  
her lord and master as she continued filing her nails to sharp points. The dim light, provided by  
  
lamps placed strategically around the room, only allowed her to see a small portion of his face,  
  
most of all, his glowing red eyes.  
  
"Rumors?" he repeated questioningly. His light tenor echoed through the empty stone room as he  
  
turned to look at the hebi-youkai. She smirked knowingly, folding her pointed claws in her lap as  
  
she started to fix her dress.  
  
"Hai...about the Lord of the Western Lands...I've heard from my most reliable sources that he has  
  
taken a lover...not just -any- lover, m'lord...a male ningen..." she replied, venom dripping from  
  
the last two words of her statement.   
  
He chuckled, remembering how many times she had tried to seduce the inu-youkai, and each time  
  
failing. With her last failure, she ended up in his lands, where she met him. Now, the snake was  
  
his most trusted advisor. "And why are you telling me this? Hebi, you know I care nothing about  
  
that child..."  
  
"M'lord...I was just getting started...my sources also tell me that Sesshomaru-sama is in quite  
  
a...predicament..." she stated mockingly, enticing him to take the bait. She knew her master well  
  
enough to know he was more curious than most, and that she could easily get him interesting in  
  
any topic.  
  
"Predicament? I believe you are attempting to make me wonder what our neighbor has been  
  
doing within his bed..." he replied as he smiled, showing off his pointed fangs.  
  
"M'lord...why would you ever think that..." Hebi commented, fixing her slitted dress so that both  
  
of her thin thighs were showing.  
  
"So, tell me your information..."  
  
"...it seems that Sesshomaru has gone and got himself with child..." she replied, noticing  
  
immediately the change in expression on her master's face.   
  
"Child...well...that, I believe, will be my chance to return the...favors...Sesshomaru has given  
  
me..." he stated, grinning broadly. He stood up from his cushioned chair and walked over to his  
  
advisor. "How is it you want me to repay you for this information?" he asked, knowing full well  
  
what the woman wanted.  
  
She lifted an eyebrow as she stood up from her cushion and walked up to him. Now, being closer  
  
to him, she could make out his delicate facial features; a small nose, high cheekbones, large,  
  
feminine red eyes, thin lips, and a dark purple stripe running from his hairline to his glabella. She  
  
ran her fingers through his short, midnight blue hair as she stood on the tips of her toes to reach  
  
his mouth.  
  
His lips crushed down on hers instantly as his arms wrapped around her thin waist. As he  
  
deepened the kiss, he slid his nails along the other youkai's exposed thigh, making her shudder.   
  
He, going against his better judgement, allowed the woman to snake her fingers underneath his  
  
shirt, blindly searching for his belts. Chuckling, he broke the kiss and stared into her yellow eyes.   
  
As his eyes roamed across her voluptuous body, he discovered he was becoming quite aroused.   
  
"You're eyes are the most beautiful part of you..." By the slight blush on Hebi's face, he could  
  
tell she wasn't expecting a complement. "Tell me what you know of the father..."   
  
"Young...around two decades old..." She replied as she gave her master a predatory smile, having  
  
finally found his knotted belts that were hidden among the sea of material. "But, the most  
  
interesting...is that he is a houshi..."  
  
"Houshi?" He moved his head, dodging the sensual youkai's attempt at recapturing his mouth.   
  
"Hai...a very powerful one, from what I've heard..." She stated cooly, easily ripping the first belt  
  
to ribbons with her nails. As she begun to remove the second belt, she froze, feeling her master's  
  
claws scraping at her inner thighs. "M...master..."  
  
"Powerful...and young...what else do you know, Hebi?" he asked, easily lifting the woman into his  
  
arms, and only putting her down when they reached the cushions the youkai was lounging on a  
  
few moments before.   
  
"...nnn...not much...except he is a friend to...ahhhh..." She moaned again as the larger demon  
  
straddled her hips, simultaneously removing her scant pieces of clothing. Hebi momentarily felt  
  
afraid, remembering all the times she had tried to seduce the demon on top of her, but each time  
  
was rejected the same way Sesshomaru did. 'He said he would never allow another creature to  
  
share his bed...and he's never been attracted to me before...'   
  
"Friend to who?" he asked, easily able to keep himself from groaning like the snake beneath him  
  
was doing.   
  
"...Sesshomaru's half brother...aaaaaahhhhhh!" Hebi screamed, her cry instantly muffled by her  
  
master's mouth, his lengthy nails scraping the junction between her legs mercilessly. As she felt  
  
warm blood begin to slide down her lower body, she became further aroused, the aching desire to  
  
have the youkai in her growing. "I...Inu...Inuyasha..."  
  
"That abomination?" 'How interesting...' He thought to himself, allowing his instincts, opposed  
  
to his mind, lead his hands, clawing at the seductress. She screamed again, this time louder than  
  
before, and the pain in her voice soon overpowered the cries of pleasure.   
  
"Master!" Hebi struggled, trying to move away from the claws that were now dripping in her  
  
blood. She looked down at her body, immediately seeing the deep gashes on her sides, breasts,  
  
and lower body. The demon on her moved his legs closer to her sides, pressing against her raw  
  
flesh, while he pinned both of her slim wrists up above her head with one hand. His free hand  
  
continued raking at her body until she began crying, the silvery tears pouring down the sides of  
  
her face as she sobbed...begged him to stop. He did, momentarily, only giving the woman enough  
  
time to speak. "Wh...why?"  
  
"You have served your purpose...and I'm very hungry..." he whispered sadistically as he slid his  
  
middle finger along the youkai's jugular, leaving reddening contusions in the nail's wake. She  
  
gasped for breath, her eyes widening in earnest fear. He smirked, putting a little more pressure  
  
into his scraping; now, her dark red blood was beginning to drip down the side of her pale neck.  
  
"M...Miroku...is his name..." Her statement was barely audible over the grotesque gurgling she  
  
made as he easily, and quickly, plunged his claws into her neck, clasping her windpipe and began  
  
ripping at it. Hebi's eyes began to close, trying to shut out the pain, but in her last moments of  
  
seeing...anything...she felt the burning pain in her chest...then saw her master holding up  
  
something in his blood soaked hands; her eyes remained transfixed on the beating piece of flesh  
  
until the youkai on top of her finished with his meal, leaving the best for last.  
  
Authoress: O_______O...woah...never writing a chappie again when I'm on, like, a carnivorous  
  
craving...*begins gnawing on nearest piece of meat*  
  
Sesshomaru: SHE'S EATING MY ASS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: O_____________________________O;;;;;; *truly wants to help, but can't help but back  
  
away, holding his own posterior*  
  
Inuyasha: *bounds into the room and quickly 'slays' the monster*  
  
Authoress: X__________X   
  
Sesshomaru: *backs away quickly as possible, hiding behind Miroku*  
  
Miroku: you...hit her with...a metal hanger...  
  
Inuyasha: *inspects the piece of thin metal* she dented it...*sniffle*  
  
Authoress: YA DENTED MY HEAD!!!! *smiles innocently at youkai* heh...  
  
Inuyasha/Miroku/Sesshomaru: O____O *gulp*  
  
Authoress: *places Inuyasha into a headlock and begins to bend hanger around his neck* until  
  
next time...^______^...in other words...SIX REVIEWS!!!!!!!...*hangs Inuyasha from ceiling fan  
  
and flips switch*  
  
Inuyasha: FOoooorRRrrrrgggiiIIVveeeEEE MmmmmeeeEEEEeeee!!!!!!!! 


	12. Reasoning

Authoress: after that...wonderful masterpiece...last chapter...I think I should be nice...or at least as  
  
nice as I can be...  
  
Sesshomaru: --;;; in other words, you're going to leave me alone?  
  
Miroku: hopeful look O.o  
  
Authoress: neva!...nothin' happened to you last chapter...except ahem that adorable part wif  
  
you and Miroku...heh...anyways...I'll keep my rant short this time...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...I never have, and never will...unless I find a genie in a SOBE  
  
bottle or somethin'...I don't own SOBE either...--;;;;;...whateva...  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Inuyasha...what's wrong?" Kagome asked, leaning her back against the tree her husband was  
  
perched in. He grumbled some kind of response, but Kagome only caught the word 'fault.' 'He's  
  
been like this for two days...' "Inuyasha...please...come down here so we can talk." Her  
  
statement, more of a demand, made the youkai slowly slide out of the tree, landing on his feet in  
  
the soft grass.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What were you saying?" Kagome questioned, looking into his golden eyes.  
  
"I was just thinking...if Sesshomaru loses the twins...if he dies...it will be my fault...I...I would  
  
have never fought him if I knew..."  
  
'He...he's blaming himself?' Kagome asked inwardly, surprised at Inuyasha's reply. "It's not your  
  
fault...you couldn't have known...and Sesshomaru isn't as weak as you think he is...I'm sure he'll  
  
be fine..." 'I checked on him this morning...his attitude is already back, and worse than ever...if  
  
that's not a sign he'll be fine...I don't know what is...'  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai...so, have any good names?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at the miko for a moment, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Nani?"  
  
"Well, we need to think of some names..." Kagome clarified, smiling at the demon. He shook his  
  
head, saying that it was Miroku and Sesshomaru who should. "I know that..."  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as the ningen moved closer to him, gently holding his hands.   
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air for a moment, knowing he would never be able to forget Kagome's scent.  
  
"I was talking about," Kagome lifted the young man's clawed hands up to her flattened stomach  
  
as she continued, "ours..."  
  
Inuyasha, reduced to stuttering once the miko's statement sunk in, widened his eyes.   
  
"O...o...ou..." (A/N: ...translation 'ours?' ;;;;I speak fluent stutterin' and mumbling...)  
  
"I didn't think that with everything going on...it was an appropriate time to tell you..." Kagome  
  
whispered, wrapping her small arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Ai shiteru..."  
  
"I love you too, Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled into the miko's hair, his worries about his brother  
  
and unborn nephews or nieces dissipating.  
  
"My lord...we have kept a watch on the castle like you ordered...he isn't there...neither is the  
  
houshi..." the youkai said gruffly, bowing politely as he gave his lord the report. His large frame  
  
was nearly three times the size of the demon lord sitting on a chair carved of stone in front of his  
  
small, black eyes, but he still winced when he heard the youkai growl, the red orbs darkening as  
  
he tensed in his chair.  
  
"Where is he?" he asked calmly, his voice so tranquil that it frightened the captain.   
  
"...I have my best men searching for him, my lord...we suspect his is on the Southern borders...he  
  
was last seen running in that direction...and we have also heard that that is where the houshi is..."  
  
the bat-like creature replied, his black, scaled wings fluttering for a moment, then remaining still  
  
behind his back.   
  
"Leave...and do not return until you have information for me," he stated coldly, the evil glimmer  
  
in his eyes flickering to a darker expression for a moment. 'The south...does he think he can  
  
seriously hide from me for long?'  
  
"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked quietly, staring into the youkai's golden eyes. Sesshomaru  
  
growled, closing his eyes. 'Why is he won't talk to me...Kagome and Inuyasha won't tell me  
  
what is wrong with him...the way they look at me...I can tell they're hiding something...'(A/N:   
  
--;;;...yeah...that would be his expression right 'bout now...) "D-do you want me to leave  
  
you alone?" Miroku lowered his head, shutting his eyes. When he didn't hear an answer from the  
  
youkai lord, he glanced up at the inu, noticing the change in his expression immediately. He had  
  
only seen the demon's face look like that once before...but the memory made his heart ache.   
  
"No..."  
  
Miroku furrowed his eyebrows at the youkai, wondering what he meant, then remembered his  
  
question. 'No...then...why won't he talk to me?' Miroku asked inwardly, gently brushing a strand  
  
of hair from Sesshomaru's face, studying the slight upturn of the demon's lips.   
  
"...Sesshomaru...what happened?"  
  
The white haired man stared at him, the smile leaving his beautiful face. "Nothing..."  
  
'Then why did Kagome tell me not to let him move around for a while...because he is a demon,  
  
his wounds have most likely already healed...but she still sounds worried about him...'   
  
"Please...Sesshomaru...I...I would like to help..."  
  
"I don't need your help..." Sesshomaru retorted, his eyes hardening as he stared at Miroku. 'Why  
  
is that houshi so curious...' He propped himself up on his elbow, carefully balancing himself so he  
  
could stare straight into the ningen's eyes. Miroku returned the gaze, unconsciously moving his  
  
face closer to Sesshomaru's, only stopping when their noses touched. The houshi inwardly  
  
battled himself, trying to decide whether or not Sesshomaru would allow him to kiss him.   
  
He got his answer almost immediately when Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly and brushed his  
  
lips gently against Miroku's. The ningen (A/N: inwardly does victory dance...--;;;...kay, I'll  
  
keep my comments out of this...) smiled, pressing his mouth against the youkai's, the memories of  
  
their night together flooding his mind. Miroku opened his mouth just enough to run his tongue  
  
along Sesshomaru's lower lip, inwardly wondering if he was dreaming. He decided that it was a  
  
good dream that he'd rather not wake up out of when Sesshomaru returned the gentle, wet,  
  
caress.   
  
(A/N:......now...I believe I shall cut off...or perhaps continue ??...maybe...dunno...it's  
  
nearing nine o'clock...and, you people all love these parts...hmm...but, since I have no one to ask  
  
what I should do...I'll make the decision mehself...(or call up Ang or Sam...YOU TWO WOULD  
  
SAY NO...so...I won't...)...YEAH!!!!!!!...what the hell, I've rated the thing R for a  
  
reason......let's use that to my imaginative advantage...grins evilly)  
  
Miroku, hoping that any of his 'guests' were not about to walk into the room, moved closer to  
  
Sesshomaru and eventually, as the demon deepened the kiss, snaked his left arm around the inu-  
  
youkai, bringing Sesshomaru to kneel above his lap.  
  
Sesshomaru slowly lowered himself down on top of Miroku's thighs, not wanting to put all of his  
  
weight on the houshi's folded legs. (A/N: is there a word for that sittin' position? Ya know...like,  
  
how Japanese sit when they're eatin' and everything...OO...I couldn't think of  
  
one...anyways...on to the PWP-age...)  
  
Miroku gingerly removed Sesshomaru's loose kimono and obi, and once they were no longer  
  
touching the youkai's pale skin, he flung them in no particular direction. The houshi slid his  
  
fingers along the demon lord's back, tracing his muscles, while he tilted his head back, letting  
  
Sesshomaru nip and lick his way down Miroku's neck. The demon stopped the delightful  
  
onslaught when he reached the houshi's robes.  
  
Miroku pressed his hardening body against Sessshomaru's, making the Lord of the Western  
  
Lands growl in pleasure. Sesshomaru slid his nails along the houshi's robes, tearing the cloth  
  
from his partner's body.  
  
"You ripped my clothes..." Miroku mumbled between the licks he placed on Sesshomaru's  
  
collarbone. The ningen gasped when Sesshomaru took a firm hold of his member. Miroku  
  
guessed this was Sesshomaru's reply to his statement, and, as he began to slide the demon's pants  
  
down his legs, the youkai growled, immediately letting go of Miroku. His golden eyes glared at  
  
something behind Miroku, and, from the look on the youkai's face, he guessed what was behind  
  
him.  
  
"Leaving..." Inuyasha stated, his eye twitching as he turned around and left the room, quickly  
  
closing the door behind himself. 'Why can't Miroku have friggin' locks on his door or  
  
something...at least warn me...k'so...' Inuyasha thought inwardly as he walked back outside,  
  
sitting back down next to Kagome.  
  
"Is Sesshomaru feeling better?" Kagome asked innocently, looking over at the demon.  
  
"-Much-..." Inuyasha replied, glancing at Kagome. She cocked her head to the side, wondering  
  
what Inuyasha's sarcastic tone meant. "Damn Miroku and not having locks..."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome understood instantly, lowering her head as she suppressed a chuckle. 'I guess  
  
he's feeling...much...better...' Kagome thought inwardly, unable to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Nani? I never wanted to imagine...AAAHHH!!!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed, shaking his head.   
  
"I wonder what Miroku thought of the news..." Kagome thought aloud, glancing back at  
  
Inuyasha, knowing the youkai wanted the subject changed badly.  
  
"Like I care?"  
  
"I bet he's very happy..." Kagome stated, smiling. 'I'm glad Miroku and Sesshomaru got back  
  
together...' Her eyes widened when she began thinking about the future. "Where's Rin and  
  
Shippou?"  
  
"Out playing with Myoga...and Jaken, I think..." Inuyasha replied, staring at the nearest tree. The  
  
youkai retainer had arrived the day before and had already clearly, repeatedly, expressed his  
  
opinion of Miroku's and Sesshomaru's situation. 'Jaken said he knew for a while...but he didn't  
  
want to admit it...he hates most humans...how could he stand hanyou children? But, then why is  
  
it Sesshomaru hasn't said anything...to anyone...about it...except for Miroku of course?' Inuyasha  
  
asked inwardly. 'He's probably embarrassed...heh...having everyone know he has a koibito...a  
  
human, male, houshi at that...and conceiving...' Inuyasha then thought of something. 'His  
  
enemies would kill for so much information about his...weaknesses...'  
  
Authoress: yeah, I know...another short chapter wif a cliffie ending!!!!!...I'M  
  
SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!...anyways, I'll warn y'all now, the beginning of da next chapter will, most  
  
likely, be the end of our...Miroku/Sesshy thing......yay!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: blushes  
  
Sesshomaru: leaves room as quickly as possible  
  
Inuyasha: OO the IMAGES!!!!!!!! AH, IT BURRRRNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: um...so, the usual, six reviews to the next chapter...AND I'D LOVE SOME  
  
IDEAS!!!!!!!!...any suggestions for what would happen next would be greatly appreciated (hint  
  
hint)...I just wanna know what you people think! What you'd prefer to happen next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BUH BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! waves 


	13. I FIXED MY WHOOPSIE!

Authoress: okay, so last time was a lovely lil' citrus-fruitiness...   
  
Sesshomaru/Miroku: sneak out of room  
  
Authoress: grins knowingly anyways...um...I'm not in the mood at this moment...so I'll just  
  
skip...I think...  
  
Inuyasha: twitching in a corner of the room mommy...sniffle  
  
Authoress: ??...okay then...well, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or anything else having to do with Japan...;;; K'so...or at  
  
least until I can take ova the WORLD!!! laughs insanely, flag of Stewie (??...the baby from  
  
Family Guy...HE'S AWESOME!!!) unfolding on wall behind her I don't own Family Guy  
  
either...--;;; darn it...  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Miroku shifted slightly, careful not to wake up the slumbering youkai who was laying on top of  
  
him, the demon lord's head resting on the houshi's chest. He tightened his embrace around the  
  
white-haired man, nuzzling Sesshomaru's head.  
  
He sighed inwardly, listening to the sound of Sesshomaru's breathing. Miroku wished that this  
  
peaceful moment could go on for eternity, but smiled, knowing that there were much more things  
  
he could do with the demon lord that were a great deal more entertaining, for both of them. He  
  
stared up at the ceiling, wondering why Kagome and the others have been so worried about  
  
Sesshomaru. He had seen no obvious wounds on the youkai and Sesshomaru seemed perfectly  
  
fine, considering what they had done to entertain themselves for the past few hours.  
  
"Is the ceiling that interesting?" Sesshomaru asked groggily, gently licking the houshi's  
  
collar bones. He shifted slightly, moving his weight off of his koibito's smaller body, but  
  
continued his erotic assault on his lover's chest.   
  
"Not as interesting as you," Miroku replied quietly, keeping his arms wrapped around the  
  
demon lord's midsection. 'He said he didn't love me...maybe he was lying...' "Do you love me,  
  
Sesshomaru?"  
  
The youkai remained quiet, the only sound coming from him was his breathing. Miroku  
  
lowered his head as the uncomfortable silence continued. His head snapped back up, his eyes  
  
meeting with Sesshomaru's, when he heard the demon lord breathe heavily. "Does it make any  
  
difference if I do or not?"  
  
"Hai, to me it does..." Miroku said softly, letting go of the demon's body and turned so his  
  
back was facing Sesshomaru. 'I should have listened to everyone...they kept saying he would  
  
only break my heart...' Miroku stifled a sob as he inched away from the youkai, curling up into a  
  
ball.  
  
Sesshomaru immediately could smell the saline tears and noticed the houshi's shivering  
  
body. He immediately cursed, wanting to know why humans had ever-changing emotions. He  
  
had noticed the same changes in Rin and other humans he had been near, but no one had ever  
  
cried because of something he said. That fact alone made him feel uneasy, and, against his better  
  
judgement, slightly guilty. "Stop it." He stated, wincing when he heard his rough, commanding  
  
voice. He gently touched Miroku's exposed shoulder, surprise taking over his facial emotions  
  
when Miroku quickly pulled himself further away from Sesshomaru.   
  
"Leave me alone." Miroku's tone no longer held the familiar compassion and wisdom Sesshomaru  
  
had come to recognize. Instead, it was cold and bitter, a tone that didn't fit his houshi at all. The  
  
youkai lord froze at those thoughts. 'My houshi?'  
  
"Please stop crying," Sesshomaru mumbled, slowly moving into a sitting position. He was taking  
  
extra care not to touch the monk, since he had a feeling that would only make Miroku even more  
  
emotional. He couldn't stand when anyone cried, all it did was prove their weakness, and not  
  
once had he ever thought of the houshi as weak.  
  
Miroku silenced when he heard Sesshomaru's request, his mouth gaping open. He had never  
  
heard the youkai use such soft, kind tones, let alone the word 'please'. "Why should I?" he  
  
asked, wanting to know how long he could keep Sesshomaru in this unusual mood.  
  
"I-" Sesshomaru tried to look away from the ningen, but his gaze kept returning to the black-  
  
haired man he had begun to think of as more than a lover. "I don't want to be the reason you're  
  
crying..." He closed his eyes, waiting for the houshi to burst out laughing at his sentimental reply,  
  
but the laughter never came. Instead, he felt the man's fingers gingerly touch his cheeks, the  
  
houshi's eyes staring at him. He pressed his cheek into Miroku's hand before the houshi had a  
  
chance to pull away.  
  
Miroku couldn't help but smile when he saw Sesshomaru show such warmth, but he held back a  
  
chuckle when the youkai began to purr softly. 'If he doesn't want to make me cry...then he must  
  
care about me. It might not be love yet...but it's a start...' Miroku thought. Knowing  
  
Sesshomaru's reputation for cruelty and cold emotions, he was glad for the few things the demon  
  
showed him and no one else.  
  
"Jeez...you think they would actually get up some time!" Inuyasha was, once again, fuming at the  
  
fact that Jaken and Myoga were the only other people he could talk to besides Kagome. He hated  
  
having to sit here, knowing his murderous brother was alone with one of the very few people he  
  
called a friend.   
  
Kagome continuously tried to settle his fears about Sesshomaru killing Miroku while they weren't  
  
watching them, but Inuyasha couldn't help but worry for Miroku's safety. He knew what  
  
Sesshomaru was capable of, unlike Miroku, and knew that the youkai lord was a magnificent  
  
strategist.   
  
"Master Inuyasha, are you still worrying about Miroku?" Myoga asked, leaping up onto his  
  
master's shoulder and staring at Inuyasha's face. "Really, there is nothing to worry about.   
  
Miroku can take care of himself."  
  
"That bastard isn't to be trusted." Inuyasha glared at Myoga for a moment, as if he were trying to  
  
make his retainer deny that fact.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru wouldn't harm that ningen!" Jaken exclaimed from beneath the tree Inuyasha  
  
was sitting in. The toad-like demon huffed, thinking it was preposterous that his master would  
  
even think to put one of the two beings he cared for most though any type of pain.   
  
"Jaken, does Sesshomaru actually like Miroku, or is he just playing with him?" Inuyasha asked,  
  
hoping the retainer had an insight into Sesshomaru's plan of seducing his friend.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru wouldn't tell this lowly Jaken such a thing...but Master Sesshomaru could  
  
hardly keep that houshi off his mind," Jaken replied, disgust clear in his voice. Inuyasha knew  
  
why the toad disliked the mere thought of his master loving Miroku. Marriage. As the Lord of  
  
the Western Lands, Sesshomaru was supposed to marry a wealthy youkai and receive her family's  
  
lands, thus increasing his rule. That was the way it was done for generations upon generations,  
  
until Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. The youkai had married a powerful youkai heiress, but  
  
their father fell in love with a human, which ended in the problem of having two sons, one of pure  
  
demon blood, and the other was a hanyou. Naturally, Sesshomaru was raised as their father's  
  
successor, while Inuyasha was hid away from the demon courts.   
  
Inuyasha, for the longest time thought it was because his father hated him, until he realized how  
  
much hanyou were despised, among both humans and demons. His father did so to protect him  
  
from his rivals, but Inuyasha still was angered at his father. He had only seen his father very few  
  
times, when he was visiting his mother, and the youkai never once told him who he was, why he  
  
could not stay with Inuyasha and his mother.   
  
Inuyasha found out who his father was when his mother told him, when he decided to leave the  
  
small village they lived in his whole life. She also told him that he had a brother, another element  
  
of his history that he didn't know. When he first met Sesshomaru, the youkai lord didn't say who  
  
he was, but by the similarities between their features, Inuyasha guessed who he was, but from his  
  
instincts, kept his distance.   
  
Sesshomaru, Inuyasha found out after some time, was the youkai lord that gave no woman, or  
  
man, a single glance, so most gave up on trying to marry into their prestigious family, and were  
  
just biding their time until Sesshomaru died. When the youkai lord died, there would obviously be  
  
no one to be his heir, so his lands would be free for the taking. That was the plan before they  
  
learned of Inuyasha's existence.   
  
Inuyasha thought over that for a moment, his understanding for the reason for all of Sesshomaru's  
  
secrecy growing. 'If no one knows, no one would kill Miroku or their children...but the instant  
  
someone found out...they would probably send armies to finish off the only way they wouldn't  
  
gain Sesshomaru's lands...but that still doesn't make any sense...' "If Sesshomaru wanted to  
  
protect Miroku, he wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place...." Inuyasha thought outloud,  
  
not being able to think of a logical reason as to why Sesshomaru would have children. 'He could  
  
easily terminate the pregnancy...and demons don't have menstruation cycles like humans...they  
  
conceive when they damn well feel like it...but...'  
  
"Did you ever think it was just because he wanted to make Miroku happy?" Kagome asked as she  
  
walked towards the tree, clearly hearing everything that the three demonic beings said. "Miroku's  
  
always wanted a child...why do you think he is always glad to take care of Shippou?"  
  
"But Miroku didn't seem to know last time -I- saw him..." Inuyasha stated, his eye twitching  
  
uncontrollably. 'Sesshomaru could have the kids any day now...and they're off fuckin'...'  
  
"Maybe Sesshomaru's just trying to find the right time to tell him," Kagome suggested, smiling at  
  
Inuyasha. 'He and Sesshomaru are so alike...thick-headed...' Kagome thought to herself. 'But,  
  
Inuyasha's right...it's kind of a long time to wait to tell Miroku...'  
  
Authoress: howdeh!! Sooooooo sorry for takin' so long to update, I'm such a lazy person!  
  
Sesshomaru: glares   
  
Miroku: OO...what's happening?  
  
Authoress/Inuyasha: cover up the computer screen  
  
Miroku: what are you guys hiding????  
  
Authoress: Oo...nothin...um...Inuyasha, help?  
  
Inuyasha: OO....ummmm....begins doing a tap dance  
  
Miroku/Authoress/Sesshomaru: OO;;;;;;;;; WTF????????  
  
Authoress: whateva...um...so, until the next chappie, NO MORE COUNTIN' REVIEWS, if you  
  
people didn't know...I'll get around to puttin' up a new chapter as soon as I can, I swear!!!  
  
;;; Until then, SAYONARA!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. True Motives

Authoress: I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner! ; it's just I've been trying to get used to school again...hai, I know it's November...--; okay, I'm just plain lazy...

Sesshomaru: glares

Authoress: yep...okay...so, for all of my loyal reviewers, I ask for your forgiveness...I'll put up a reaaaally good lemon one of these days for all of your wonderful reviews! You're all so nice...AND MIROKU AND SESSHY ARE SOOO GAY!!!!!! (this goes out to RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood for her last comment) YA KNOW IT AN' LOVE IT!!! anyways...on to the story! Would you do the honors, Sesshy? gives demon lord puppy eyes

Sesshomaru: Oo...glares evilly I am -not- gay!

Authoress: OO then what's with all of my NC-17 chappies that I'm risking my butt for?! ; he's soo shy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...nor will I ever...stares absentmindedly at an empty bottle of diet soda hmm...it still has caffeine in it! YAY!

Chapter Fourteen

"Kagome?" Said woman glanced up from the onigiri she was making to look at Inuyasha. She smiled at him, noticing that he had finally gotten used to living in the same household as Sesshomaru. Miroku, after a few hours, agreed that everyone could stay in his home as long as they were remaining in the village, but Kagome could clearly see he was curious as to why she and Inuyasha wanted to stay with him.

"Nani?"

"Where's everyone?" Inuyasha asked, sitting cross-legged across from Kagome, studying her hands covered with rice.

"Miroku and Sesshomaru went on a walk...and I think Jaken and Myoga are taking care of the kids, why?" Kagome looked back down at the rice ball in her hands, carefully setting it down before beginning to make another.

"Because the little bloodsucker is right here..." Inuyasha replied, flinging a uncharacteristically quiet Myoga at Kagome. Kagome studied the flea, noticing the large bump on his minute head almost immediately. After a moment of poking him gently, Myoga opened an eye and stared at Kagome.

"My lady! It was horrible!!!" Myoga cried, clinging to Kagome's hand.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, studying Myoga for a moment. He took a deep breath to compose himself, then looked up at Kagome again.

"There were seven of them...I didn't get a good look at their faces, but judging from their accents, they were from the North. They were far too strong...we tried to fight them off, but-" Kagome jumped slightly when she saw a pale hand swipe Myoga out of her open palm.

"Where the hell is Rin?" Sesshomaru's cold voice sent shivers down everyone's back as he gave the most evil of death glares to the flea in his fist. Myoga, struggling to save himself from being squashed to a pulp, mumbled something until Sesshomaru loosened his grip on the flea.

"They...they were taken, Rin, Shippou, and Jaken...I barely got away...I only saw them moving north before I blacked out..." Myoga replied truthfully, trying to hide his fear of the demon lord. He had seen Sesshomaru angered before, but this was beyond anything he had ever experienced. The ice-like look Sesshomaru gave him severe shivers down his back, something he didn't do very often.

"WHAT?! YOU LET A BUNCH OF GUYS KIDNAP THEM!?" Myoga turned in just enough time to see Inuyasha fly at him, claws aiming for his small body. Fortunately, Kagome said her magical words before Inuyasha got the chance to murder his retainer, then the woman sighed.

"All of you, calm down. Killing Myoga won't help solve matters."

"Are you positive they went north?" Miroku asked, emerging from his hiding place behind Sesshomaru. Myoga nodded quickly before the two demon brothers could begin to frighten him again with their glares. With a growl, Sesshomaru threw the flea in Inuyasha's general direction, then stormed out of the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Inuyasha asked, glancing from Kagome to Miroku. The houshi was astounded at his lover's reaction, while Kagome bit her lower lip.

'I hope he's not going after them...' Kagome thought, quickly following after Miroku and Inuyasha as they raced after the demon lord.

yawns ahaha! Umm...back to the story...;

Jaken shook his head a few times to remove the drowsiness before looking at his new surroundings. Squinting in the dimly lit room, he could make out the forms of Shippou and Rin who, Jaken was happy to see, weren't harmed at all, merely unconscious.

"Ah, it's been some time, hasn't it? What, seventy years, isn't it, Toady?" Jaken winced as he heard that oh-so-familiar voice grate on his ears. Turning to look at the only other conscious being in the room, he gasped slightly. Standing in front of him was a tall youkai. If he had been one to lean towards males, Jaken would have dared to call him beautiful. Deep blue hair and blood-red eyes were quite befitting of his character, Jaken knew all too well, but the immature grin on his face was something that made Jaken quiver in fear. This was one of the most evil demons to have ever existed, the retainer knew his seemingly emotionless master was sentimental compared to their captor, hence the feeling of dread spreading through him.

"Don't be so quiet, Jaken. We have quite a bit to talk about. I see you've been doing well and I've heard of the name Sesshomaru's making for himself. It must be quite difficult to take care of such a...reckless master." His smile left his face for a moment, replaced by a glare that could have frozen hell over. "I also heard about that girl...interesting that Sesshomaru would chose humans over his own kind."

'Humans...does that mean he knows about the houshi?' Jaken prayed what he was thinking about the youkai's implications was far from the truth.

"Oh, don't start that, Jaken. I can smell your apprehension. Too bad...all these years of peace made you and your master weak. I hoped that Sesshomaru would be here sooner to pick up his dear little ningen. I'm sure you remember I hate tardiness," he commented lightly, his eyes shifting from Jaken to the girl slowly waking up next to him. Jaken's eyes widened when he saw the tou the youkai had resting across his lap, his hands caressing it softly.

"Have you forgotten the treaty?" Jaken asked calmly, hoping that the youkai hadn't lost the last strands of sanity he had clutched to nearly a century ago. He lost all hope when he saw the necklace wrapped around the demon's thin neck. Bones, or to be more exact, vertebras wound around his neck almost like a serpent and in the center of the gruesome adornment were two identical yellow eyes.

"No, I haven't forgotten..." he stated halfheartedly, raising an eyebrow. "You like my new necklace. It would have been a shame if I let her eyes go to waste. Hebi was a wonderful fountain of information. She was actually the one who told me about Sesshomaru's little...predicament. How humorous..."

Jaken clutched his staff, remembering all the times Sesshomaru had nearly killed him for not taking better care of Rin. "If you lay a finger on her, Master Sesshomaru will kill you."

"Don't you think I know that? But, it would be quite romantic, wouldn't it? Sesshomaru kills me, seeking revenge for taking his precious daughter's life. Rin is her name, isn't it?" Rin shifted slightly at the mention of her name, but fell back into unconsciousness soon after. "But what would be better than having Sesshomaru have to watch his little houshi die before his eyes? Hm? Helpless to save his lover's life? So ironic, isn't it? Just imagine...I'll shove the same weapon through -his- love's heart...just like he did to mine..." Throughout his soliloquy, his voice remained cold, but his eyes betrayed him, revealing the deep, seething hatred he had for Sesshomaru. "Ha! It's hilarious...I lose the only being I've ever been able to stand...watching her die by the hand of my ally...humph...ally. Do you know how far I had roamed, searching for someone to define ally...in a way that would make me understand why he did it? Sixty-two years. Not a great deal of time in your thinking, I know...but for someone who is only nearing his second century, it's almost an eternity. Even after sixty-two years, no one was able to tell me why...until I heard the story of a hanyou and his miko lover. Betrayal, that must have been the reason, right Jaken? She betrayed me and Sesshomaru somehow, didn't she? Or else Sesshomaru just killed her for no reason, am I right? It would have been nice to ask Sesshomaru himself...but I can't even hear his name without reliving the last moments of her life...hearing the sound of my own weapon plunging through her...the surprised gasps...the last words she spoke to me...Aishiteru...ha! I love you...how funny. She betrays us...but with her final breath, she professes her love for me. She was the only one to ever say that to me...the first...and only time she actually ever said it..."

Bowing his head, he mumbled something that Jaken barely made out. "But what did she do to us?"

; grins evilly aww...now he sounds so nice...poor him...

Sesshomaru growled as he was held back by both Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha, between his rounds of cursing, tried to remind Sesshomaru that he couldn't just go and storm after Rin, pointing out Sesshomaru didn't even know where they were taken.

"I know, now let me go!" Sesshomaru retorted, glaring at Inuyasha. "I'm sure you don't remember the stories about the last demon war, do you?"

"Um..." Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, wondering what Sesshomaru was going off about. The fact that his brother was speaking in complete sentences was amazing enough in itself, but actually talking to Inuyasha without threatening him was another feat in itself.

"It ended almost a century ago, didn't it?" Miroku asked, glancing from one brother to the other, trying to remember everything he heard.

"Hai...what Sesshomaru-sama is trying to get at is that he made an extremely dangerous enemy when he single-handedly won the war. He is usually called Kusarigama...after his favorite weapon. Sesshomaru-sama was one of the few who called him by his real name-Yuki, Lord of the Northern Lands," Myoga said softly, slightly afraid of what Sesshomaru was capable of doing at this moment.

"The Lord of the Nothern Lands had Rin, Shippou, and Jaken kidnaped? Don't you guys have anything better to do with your lives?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at his brother. 'So, now we know who...but why?'

"I wouldn't stoop so low..." Sesshomaru retorted, forcing himself not to growl at his brother. He didn't want to see that fearful look in Miroku's eyes...it made him feel extremely guilty. Even more than feeling weak, Sesshomaru hated feeling guilty.

"Feh, why do I doubt that?"

Sesshomaru didn't even give Inuyasha the chance to react before he slammed him into a nearby tree, his claws digging into his half brother's skin. "You know nothing." Inuyasha, gasping for breath, remained perfectly still. He, deciding not to be his usual self and make some type of comeback, remained quiet, hardly even breathing. His brother's red gaze was enough to paralyze him and Kagome, but Inuyasha was surprised when he saw Miroku place his hand on Sesshomaru's arm, whispering something to the youkai. Inuyasha couldn't make it out, but whatever the houshi said, he was happy for. Sesshomaru loosened his grip and stepped away from Inuyasha, returning to his previous action of walking north.

"Sesshomaru...please calm down. Didn't all of the lords sign a peace treaty after the war ended?" Miroku pointed out logically, hoping that the bloodlust in his lover's eyes would disappear, or at least lessen to the point his body wasn't partially frozen in fear when he saw those eyes. 'If he harms Rin, their agreement would be broken...no one would want to start another war like that...' Miroku knew the stories of the demon war. It was said that the war had raged on since the beginning of time, ever since the demons were created. Like a storm, there were calms, followed by the most violent attacks. Thousands upon thousands were killed, even more unnaccounted for or maimed far beyond recognition. Miroku had seen drawings, read journals...everything he had learned as a child made him fear, yet appreciate the youkai race. There were always rumors about demons who wanted peace, but until Sesshomaru beat down the last of the rebellious lords, there were battles everywhere. Some of the monks he spoke to said that some days, the sky itself was stained with the blood of thousands, but in a single moment, the notorious inu-youkai from the west, the one said to possess no heart beyond an organ to pump his icy blood had ended the wars. Miroku smiled inwardly at his own stupidity. He hadn't realized until this moment that that same demon lord was the man whose arm he was still clutching. 'But how did he end the war?' Miroku searched his memories, but only could remember a story he had heard when he was very young. It was meant to scare him into sleeping, but he never the less believed the story about a vengeful demon lord who would kill any child who was awake during the night.

sigh yep...this is a flashback for our lil' Miroku...so bear with me!

"You have to go to sleep, Miroku!"

"B-but!" the small child protested, pulling on the old monk's robes. Sighing, the alcoholic turned to look at the boy and picked him up, quickly setting him back down on his futon.

"You don't want the demon Kusarigama to get you, do you?" The little boy sniffled, shaking his head as he slid underneath the blankets. "They say Kusarigama comes out every night to eat boys and girls who don't go to sleep. He roams the entire world at night, checking everyone's bed for his lost love."

"Lost love?" Miroku asked, his big eyes slowly starting to droop as he yawned slightly.

"Hai...they say she was killed by his best friend and he searches, to this day, for her. He believes that her spirit must live in the body of a child, so he looks and looks and those children who see him never can tell their story. Kusarigama was here once...I saw him with my own eyes. He was sneaking into your room, but luckily you were already asleep or else he would've gotten you..."

"H-he was in my room?" Miroku's chubby face reflected his horror, his tiny body shivering underneath the covers, and his eyes widened. "Y-you s-sa-saw him?"

"I only caught a glimpse...but I saw his eyes...blood-red...filled with hate, but at the same time, filled with sorrow. He was cloaked in shadows, but I could see the sickle that he always carries at his side. Now go to sleep, Miroku...we have a lot of training to do tomorow."

Miroku tried to protest, but the old monk was out of his room before he found his voice again. "But I'm not tired..."

well...that was fun...; continuing...

"You can't touch us...the treaty you-" Jaken began to protest, but the sudden flick of Yuki-sama's wrist made him freeze. The sickle in his hand flew through the air, embedding itself in a wall only a few feet behind the retainer.

"Do you seriously think I care, Toady? Ha! Your little lord had the audacity to kill my future bride! FOR NO FUCKIN' REASON!!!!...I will not allow him to live without the same amount of pain and sorrow! That also reminds me...did Sesshomaru know that she was about to give birth to my children...hmm? Hai, children, we were expecting four. It'll be the same for him...his children...his lover...they will all die in front of him and I will spare his life so he can remember their deaths for the rest of his life...Ha...you also will have to watch them die so slowly, Jaken...for not trying to help me save her...you were there, but you stood by his side! YOU DID NOTHING TO SAVE HER!!!!!!!!! You're almost as guilty as him, but you were ordered to do so, so I won't harm you at all...but the little girl...I wonder if her flesh will somehow sate my thirst for revenge? Hm? What do you think, Jaken? I mean, there's still two more I can kill while Sesshomaru's here..."

Jaken's eyes widened when he heard that last statement. 'He knows...'

"Don't act so surprised Jaken. You think after years of planning the perfect revenge that I wouldn't hear? That I wouldn't know about Sesshomaru's attraction to a houshi...that he had already adopted a human child as his own? That he is expecting twins? HA! You really are funny Jaken...I know almost every aspect of Sesshomaru's life...call it a little eccentric, but since the instant the tou my father gave to me when I took over our lands touched her skin...since then...I have thought this over. There is no way you, or anyone else, will screw this up!"

"Yuki-sama...you're not thinking rationally...if you remember, that little whor-" Jaken never got the rest of his statement out before he felt the bat youkai's claws wrap around his neck and begin to squeeze.

"You dare to speak of her in such a way?! I will not stand for it! Don't forget, Jaken, that you are in my lands now...Sesshomaru doesn't need his retainer anymore. You, unlike Sesshomaru, are not a necessity to my plan..." With that, Yuki threw Jaken against the wall and stormed out of the room, only stopping for a moment to retrive his precious kusarigama and to glance down at Rin. "If Sesshomaru isn't here by dawn, I'll kill all three of you..."

Authoress: OO oooo...I'm soooo bored right now! ; umm...I don't know if you, my wonderful reviewers will like this twist in our neverending soap opera...--; that's what this is looking like right now...okay, if anyone's confused...

kusarigama is a sickle and chain (the wonderful weapon of choice for Yuki...; and his nickname...bwahaha!), tou mean sickle (yep...umm...what else?)...if those of you don't know...Yuki means snow... yea...he's a bat...cries over the loss of Kuronue...

Kuro, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Yuki, Inuyasha: OO

Authoress: Wrong anime, ne? until next time...again, I'm sooo very sorry for updating so slowly! waves furiously


	15. Ai Shiteru

Authoress: I am soooo very sorry for not updating in so long, but I've been busy with the whole school thing…and now, I'm gonna promise to put up a chapter of my lovely Yaoi story at least once every two or three weeks…I could never do the weekly deadline…

Inuyasha: You're gonna be done with school in three weeks…

Authoress: yep…and three regents, and I'm free for the summer to let my mind wander down those oh-so-perverse roads…/smiles/ So, on to the fifteenth chapter of this lil' love story…oh, and this is to Sesky Beast (you know who you are!)…this lemon is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: do you think I own it? Now use your common sense, people!

Authoress: another thing…WARNING FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE YAOI LEMONS…DO NOT READ!… this will be my best (or worst, whichever way you look at it) lemon yet…I think…

Chapter Fifteen

"Are you going to stop any time soon, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, glancing over at his lover, who was still brooding over what had happened. "It isn't your fault they were kidnapped and Kusarigama won't hurt them, unless he wants to end the treaty." Miroku almost added 'right' to the end of his statement, but he really didn't want to hear Sesshomaru's answer to that.

"He's doing this for revenge…" Sesshomaru mumbled, giving the grass underneath his feet a death glare that should have made the blades wilt immediately. "I killed his lover…"

"But that was a long time ago, wasn't it?"

"He loved her…" Sesshomaru replied softly, the softest Miroku had ever heard his lover speak. Miroku glanced over at Sesshomaru, surprised when he discovered the demon lord had disappeared. "I killed her because an informant told me she was only with Yuki to get close enough to kill him…I found out later that the informant was wrong…"

Miroku started to spin around when he heard Sesshomaru's voice coming from behind him, but froze when he felt the demon's arm wrap around his waist and pull his smaller body against Sesshomaru's chest. He sighed softly, resting his head into the junction on Sesshomaru's neck, reveling in the feeling of his lover's strong body wrapped around his own. "I don't want him to come after you." Sesshomaru's voice was so quiet, quivering so much, Miroku wondered for a moment if it was really the 'heartless' youkai that said it, but when he saw the look in his lover's face, he knew that Sesshomaru was really worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Miroku replied softly, nuzzling his face into Sesshomaru's neck. The demon was acting very strange, but Miroku couldn't wonder about the man's behavior, since all thought was wiped from his mind as Sesshomaru's hand wandered down to his lower body, then up to his chest, quickly removing the houshi's robes completely. Miroku gasped as the cold night's air hit his naked body, but nearly screamed when he felt his lover's hand roaming across his body. Sesshomaru, only after a few nights together, already knew exactly where to touch him, and was using that knowledge to his full advantage right now. "S-Sesshomaru…" Miroku moaned the youkai's name, letting his own arms run along Sesshomaru's muscular arm and stub of the other, sending shivers up the inu-youkai's body.

Miroku could feel Sesshomaru's breath against his skin only moments before the youkai gently kissed the back of his neck, trailing down his right shoulder. Miroku turned his body slightly, enough to be able to look his lover in the eyes, and smiled when he saw the demon, while not completely smiling, had a look in his eyes that immediately told Miroku the taiyoukai was happy. The demon, taking Miroku's moment of hesitation, captured his mouth with his own in a chaste kiss. Miroku smiled, glad to know that Sesshomaru showed this uncharacteristic gentleness to him alone.

The demon, knowing what Miroku was smiling for, turned the houshi around completely and took the ningen's hardening member in his hand. Miroku gasped at his lover's sudden actions, but his gasp was nothing compared to the sound he made as Sesshomaru let his kimono fall off of his body. Miroku wondered for a moment what happened to the demon's armor, obi, and swords, but shrugged it off as he got a good look at his lover's beautiful body. For a moment, Miroku forgot how to breathe. No matter how many times he saw Sesshomaru's body, he couldn't believe how perfect, how godlike, the youkai could be, but, in his inspection of his lover, Miroku noticed that Sesshomaru looked a little less…defined around the middle than during their first encounter. 'It must be because he's been bedridden for a few days…' Miroku thought to himself, trailing his own hands across Sesshomaru's shoulder blades and down his back, finally resting on the taiyoukai's behind, which produced a pleased growl from the demon's throat.

Sesshomaru surprised Miroku by pulling away from the houshi. Miroku was about to ask what was wrong, praying that Inuyasha didn't happen to 'walk in' again. He opened his mouth, but lost his voice when he saw Sesshomaru gracefully lay down on the bed their clothing had made on the forest's ground. The demon pulled Miroku by the hand, almost as if he was asking for Miroku to join him. The demon's erection pressed into Miroku's abdomen as the houshi lowered his body gently onto Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru propped himself up with his arm, leaning in to kiss Miroku. Miroku quickly took control of the kiss, lowering Sesshomaru back down onto their clothes with one hand while his other began an arousing journey down Sesshomaru's body, stopping at his hard member.

Sesshomaru moaned, closing his eyes as Miroku took a hold of the throbbing organ, gently stroking it. The youkai bit his lip, not wanting to attract the attention of his brother, who he could sense was within hearing distance-thank his demonic ears for that. Sesshomaru had a hard time trying to remain quiet as Miroku masterfully touched him with his calloused hands. Sesshomaru found himself nearly screaming, thank Kami-sama he was already biting his lip, when Miroku slid a finger into his virgin entrance.

Miroku, hearing his lover's muffled vocalization, froze, looking up at Sesshomaru. The youkai looked like he was in pain, so Miroku began to pull his index finger out, but saw Sesshomaru shake his head in the slightest. "Don't…" the demon said softly, looking at Miroku, who looked slightly confused. Sesshomaru sat up slightly, grabbing Miroku's 'probing' hand and guided it back into him and forced himself not to wince when the unusual feeling of his lover's finger inside him returned. The houshi smiled softly, understanding now what Sesshomaru meant by 'don't' and, leaving the taiyoukai's member unattended for a moment, brushed his fingers against Sesshomaru's cheek. The demon lord leaned into his touch and Miroku saw the smallest of smiles grace the demon's face.

"You're sure?" Miroku asked, watching Sesshomaru for the demon's answer. The beautiful creature nodded his head and the houshi could see the trust Sesshomaru had for him in his golden eyes. Miroku smiled at his lover, no longer having any doubts about what he was doing.

Miroku reluctantly removed his hand from Sesshomaru's face and traced his way along Sesshomaru's side and up his left thigh, stopping at the youkai's knee. He gently lifted the limb up onto his shoulder with his hand while his index finger slid back and forth in his lover's opening. Sesshomaru gasped the instant Miroku's finger left him, only to moan when that finger was replaced by two that slowly began to stretch his rectum. At first, Sesshomaru winced, but, as Miroku's hand returned to his member, stroking it in rhythm with the thrusts of his fingers, his discomfort was replaced by pleasure that he had never experienced before.

Sesshomaru's breath caught as Miroku hit a particularly pleasurable spot and the houshi, chuckling lightly, began an assault on that spot, speeding up his hands. Sesshomaru, giving up on trying to keep this little 'romp' a secret from his brother, moaned softly as he rocked his hips in sync with Miroku. The taiyoukai's moan turned into a cry of urgency when he felt the warmth in his lower body begin to increase. "M-Mir-oku…" he gasped, his breathing already labored, as he realized he was going to come.

Sesshomaru let out a whimper as his body seized up and he came explosively, his seed coating Miroku and his own abdomens. For a moment, Sesshomaru stared up into the houshi's face and took a deep breath. He glanced down at the whitish fluid covering his stomach, then back up at Miroku, feeling his face beginning to warm. Miroku, noticing the blush covering Sesshomaru's cheeks, smiled lovingly and moved his body off of Sesshomaru so that he could lay next to his, obviously, exhausted koibito. Sesshomaru turned onto his side and slid across their clothing to rest his head on Miroku's shoulder. The houshi heard him let out a content sigh, which made the hentai smile. Miroku, ignoring the growing pain in his own lower body, watched the angelic-looking demon fall asleep, the soft puffs of hot air on Miroku's chest beginning to lull the houshi to sleep as well. Miroku glanced once more down at Sesshomaru as he felt his eyelids begin to droop and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on with an innocent smile on his face. 'Ai shiteru.'

Authoress: okay…Sesshomaru was out of character…I know…but it was cute…;…anyways…umm…again, I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner, I know…I'm a procrastinator…

Sesshomaru/snores/

Authoress: anyways…I will make sure that my next chappie is done within the next week or two…hopefully…;;; and, if you people liked the lemon, please let me know…I did my hardest on this one…took me a few hours…/yawns/ it's now 12:30...I'm gonna go sleepy…but, I hope you guys liked it, and please continue reading and reviewing!


	16. LET THERE BE RAMEN!

Authoress: yep…I'm back in business//grins evilly/ SUMMA IS HERE AND I SHALL TYPE MEH LIL' BORED ASS INTO SHAPE!

All bishounen present: Oo;;;; scary…

Authoress: okies…just as an incentive for people to review an' such…I'm gonna do a contest! Now, this'll be an ongoing thing…but, what I'm thinking of doing is A) keeping records of all meh reviews and such, reviewers, etc….and there's really no B) part to my plan…aaaannnyyways…this is how things are going to go…

TWO PACKS OF RAMEN WILL BE GIVEN FOR…

1. every review…this can be flames, congrats, pleads, worship…I've got some of 'em…anything along those lines…

2. a recommendation to one of my stories to others…they have to tell me in a review that you said to read the story…just to make things easy…they have to type your FFN name…preferably spelled right…I don't wanna give my ramen to the wrong people//clings ramen protectively, glaring at reviewers/

3. a helpful piece of information…like a translation, answer to one of my questions in one of my rants, corrections on something in one of my stories…things that will help me make my stories wondrous!

Okay…now that those are listed…I may think of more…I dunno…if I do, I'll inform everybody! Anyways…first person to twenty four (the amount I have in my ramen cases…yes…I have big cases of ramen hanging around my house…) packs of ramen will receive (besides a wonderful thank you from moi…) anything you ask for…NOW DON'T BE PERVERTED!…

This reward can be anything that I can do…it could be a requirement for me…like saying I have to put up a new chapter of one of my stories every week for a month or something…now don't say anything impossible…cuz' I'm gonna try my hardest here!…it could also be to add a lemon/lime to one of my stories just for ya!…if you want…if not…you can also tell me to write a new story…just give me the pairings and, if you want, a broad plot range (I'm an almighty authoress, so I might change a few things…no promises here!)…anything you want!

Alrighty…now that that's explained…for the rules

1. I can only hand out packs of ramen to those who are either FFN members or reviewers who give me their e-mail addresses…NO ANONYMOUS PEOPLE WILL RECEIVE RAMEN!…kay…I just don't wanna confuse mehself…or anything…anyways…

2. Once someone hits twenty-four, everyone's packs of ramen will be taken away, and the contest will begin again…if all goes well this test-run…

3. The winner's request, if it is a new story they want, need to tell me the main pairing and (if there are any) side pairings…I won't write anything I don't agree with…but I have yet to think of a pairing that is just plain wrong…nope, not even Al and Ed off of Full Metal Alchemist…heh…ah, auto-mail and armor…back to the topic at hand…

4. The winner's story has to be on a series/book/whatever I am familiar enough with to write about…or something I could find online so I could read/watch it (they'd need to give me the website for that!)

5. Winners…please give me a lil' hint on how you want things to end up in your new story…and I'll do my best…

NOW THE LAST AND FINAL RULE!

6. HAVE FUN WITH THIS! I won't take any ramen packages away until the end of the contest, so flames and such won't harm your score…actually, flames are really fun to read! Heh…

Okay then…now, for information people will need…I will post scores every other week on my profile…thingy…it's http/ …or just click on my name on one of my stories or something…and I will e-mail my winner as soon as I discover we have one…so get ready for /does a dance/ MEH! Okies…now, for my next big thing…sorry to say…but no old reviews…from before today…count…kay?…and, today is JUNE 23, 2005...so no one can complain…and I'm putting up a new story soon, so you all will have something new to review on…it's an interesting piece, if I do say so myself…so…/runs to the store and buys some cases of oriental and chicken, and, of course, miso ramen/ COME AN' GET 'EM!


	17. Eternally Together

Authoress: aight…I, as usual, will apologize for being so lazy…but my computer/floppy discs have had a thing against me lately, so I haven't been writing as much as I should have…here's what happened…I actually_ wrote _this chapter weeks ago…and as I was about to put it up…my floppy disc died…I mean, it melted while in the drive…I took the bits that were left out of the tower…and then that lil' metal piece on the one end of it (y'know, the thing meant to protect the disc and all)…fell off, its spring went flying…and…all info on that floppy was gone…/cries/ so…twenty pages disappeared…it took me a whole day to write that…but I shall try to recreate that as best as I can…so, here I go!

Inuyasha: that floppy disc had been going to hell for months…why did you still save stuff on it!

Authoress: because…my computer crashes at least once a month…so I'd rather save it to a floppy that has a bit of a chance of surviving the next technological Armageddon I have to go through…/smiles/ PRINCE…1999!…I love that song…hehehe….

Disclaimer: wouldn't it be nice if I owned Inuyasha?…all us Yaoi fanatics would be in heaven…ah, yes…and then there would be Sesshy…minus the kimono and all…hehehe…

Chapter Sixteen

Jaken watched as Yuki paced back and forth, every few minutes his frighteningly calm eyes shifting to the window high above them. The sky was still dark, but from his internal clock, Jaken knew that dawn would come all too soon.

"I'm surprised, Toady…Sesshomaru really doesn't care about all of you, does he?" Yuki wondered, his insane grin widening to show off his pointed fangs. He shifted his hands so that he could lift his tou up and admire it for a moment. "Interesting how easily blood can be cleaned up…but the images…the effects…can never be gone…"

"Yuki-sama, you know you can't harm us…" Jaken stated firmly, trying to convince himself of the same thing as his eyes flickered towards the two unconscious children. From the change in their breathing patterns, he could tell they were waking up. Rin woke up first, sitting up slowly and yawning while she rubbed at her eyes, then looked at Jaken and smiled.

"Jaken…" Rin's voice was filled with questioning as she looked around the dimly lit room, her eyes finally landing on the demon sitting on the opposite side of the room. From his position, Jaken could see the fear in her eyes as the demon lifted up his tou and smirked at her.

"Well…well…this is Sesshomaru's daughter…I wonder how intelligent she is…" Yuki commented nonchalantly as he stood up and took a step towards the ningen. Rin wasn't able to move due to fear, except for the slight shake of her limbs. "I can see she's smart enough to fear me…"

With an almost inaudible yawn, Shippou sat up and his gaze immediately landed on the demon lord walking towards Rin. Shippou quickly assessed the situation, mostly from the feared look Jaken was giving the demon and said demon's smile. _We were kidnapped…but why?_ Shippou wondered as he stood up and took a step in order to stand between Rin and the bat demon.

"Ha…you've got guts, gaki…" Yuki said as he shifted his grip on the curved blade. Shippou didn't even have time to blink before the demon threw the sickle at him. The small fox demon dodged as best as he could, smiling proudly when he stood back up and realized that the blade hadn't hit him. "Not bad…but too slow…" Shippou's eyes widened as he felt the skin on his cheek separate and warm blood trickle down his face. _But how?_ He asked himself as he brought a hand up to touch the wound. It wasn't very deep, but it had already begun to burn terribly. He immediately could tell from the thinness of the cut that it couldn't have been made by the tou that had been thrown at him.

"You've mastered wind?" Jaken asked, his mouth gaping open as he stared from a still-shocked Shippou to Kusarigama. The demon smirked at Jaken's question, then turned to look at the retainer. Jaken was amazed that the demon before him, who he had always seen as an ordinary demon, was able to actually master an element-something that Sesshomaru hadn't even been able to accomplish yet. "It takes…centuries to master elements…how?" Jaken couldn't help but ask, despite his current situation.

"Nearly seven decades of practice, Toady…you and Sesshomaru never thought I'd be able to become equal to you in power…but now I've even surpassed your precious Sesshomaru-_sama_," Yuki smirked while he jerked his wrist back, pulling on the tou's chain and calmly catching the sharp blade flying back at him. "Wind isn't the only thing, though…fire…water…earth…I've mastered almost everything…and now Sesshomaru will never be able to compete with me. Kind of sad that our last battle won't even be a challenge…"

Jaken stared at the demon, now understanding how the young lord, currently swinging his weapon, had become so powerful. _He…made a Final Deal?_ "How could you make such a deal?" Jaken demanded as he took a step towards the demon, his earlier fear replaced by repulsion.

"Deal?" Shippou echoed questioningly, glancing from Kusarigama to Jaken. He had heard of mastering element, which would allow a person to use that element in any way they wished, but the last demon who had mastered an element…was killed thousands of years ago.

"Hai…the Final Deal…" Kusarigama commented coolly as he smiled calmly at Shippou, which made the small demon's skin crawl. "It is a deal a youkai makes with death itself…"

"You used _souls_ to make the deal! Not any souls, but souls of your own family…_innocent_ souls…now those souls are in hell for all eternity…as where yours will go when you die…" Jaken added, his hands shaking in anger. He had personally known all of Yuki's family and the souls that the youkai lord had used must have been those of his sisters and nephews…who had never killed a being ever. Among demons, it was hard to find a truly innocent soul, which meant that Yuki had to have been stealing his family's souls from birth…killing his newborn nieces and nephews.

"Ah, but my deal included that I couldn't die…"

"That's impossible…" Jaken retorted, knowing that death itself would never give someone immortality, no matter how many souls he would give it in return. The toad couldn't help but shiver, wondering if what the demon lord said was true…and what it meant for his master.

/\\

Miroku rolled over on his side, wondering why Inuyasha was being so loud this morning, but then heard his name uttered by his best friend. The tone of Inuyasha's voice made him sit straight up and realize that he was alone in his bed. _Where's Sesshomaru?_ Miroku wondered as he got up and quickly got dressed.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Kagome said softly as Miroku walked into the small room and looked at her questioningly. "Miroku…Sesshomaru's gone…"

"…nani?" Miroku asked, glancing over to Inuyasha for confirmation. The demon didn't have to say anything, Miroku could clearly see the bruise forming on his friend's right cheek. "When?"

"Hours…" Inuyasha mumbled as his eyes shifted to the floor. He sounded like he was blaming himself for Sesshomaru's disappearance, but Miroku knew that no one could stand up to his lover when Sesshomaru was in a bad mood. _He was fine last night…what happened?_ "I tried stopping him…he knocked me unconscious…" Inuyasha bit back the additional information, like he had fought back-actually landing a few punches on his anger-clouded brother-and before he had blacked out, Sesshomaru had actually_ asked_ him not to follow.

"He went north, right?" Miroku asked softly. Inuyasha could feel his friend's eyes burning into him and knew the sensation wouldn't go away until he answered. With the slightest of nods, Inuyasha looked up and winced when he saw the look on the houshi's face-betrayal.

"We have to go after him," Kagome stated, but was surprised when Inuyasha shook his head. "Why not? Do you want him _killed_?" She bit her lip when she realized what she had said in front of said demon's lover. She was about to apologize when she saw the saddened smile on Miroku's face.

"He doesn't want us interfering…it's probably better if we stay out of it…" Miroku commented. He couldn't help but feel worthless…he wasn't able to stand against a demon that was, most likely, just as strong as his lover. Miroku wouldn't admit it to Kagome or Inuyasha, or anyone else, but he wanted, just once, to prove his worth to Sesshomaru.

"How can you, of all people, say that, Miroku?" Kagome demanded, glaring at the houshi. _He should be the most worried out of all of us…his entire family is in danger! Sesshomaru shouldn't be moving around, let alone going off to fight some demon!_ She inwardly wished the two men in front of her would stop being such _men_ just for a moment to see that honor didn't matter right now-lives were at stake. "His _pride_ can be damaged a little-"

"Sesshomaru's _pride_ is everything to him," Miroku retorted, harsher than he had planned, and caught his friends off guard. They weren't used to hearing the cheerful houshi so serious. Kagome smiled softly and moved closer to Miroku.

"No, his family is more important than his pride," she replied as she rested her hand on Miroku's and looked up into the ningen's face. She could tell Miroku didn't believe her-or did and just didn't realize that Sesshomaru was doing this to, besides saving Rin and the others, protect Miroku. At the same time, Kagome had a fleeting thought that struck her with amazement-did Miroku even know that Sesshomaru was carrying his children? She mentally shook her head. The houshi could be dense at times-and Sesshomaru could be stubborn-but he had to have realized by now or Sesshomaru told him. In the back of her mind, Kagome couldn't help but doubt that philosophy…from the way Miroku was acting…he really didn't know.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha for help, but he didn't seem to realize the same thing as she did yet, but from the pleading expression she gave him, understanding dawned on him and Inuyasha did the only thing he could-his mouth dropped open.

"Nani?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked from a silent Kagome to his mouth-gaping friend. He hated when people kept him out of a conversation, especially one that got a reaction like that out of Inuyasha when nothing was actually said.

"M-Miroku…did Sesshomaru ever tell you?" Kagome couldn't help but ask as she shifted her gaze to the man. He raised an eyebrow, as if asking her to explain what she was talking about, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to mention what should have been Sesshomaru's duty to tell.

"Kagome…are you feeling alright?" Miroku questioned, true concern in his voice as he watched Kagome glance over at Inuyasha and the demon took a deep breath. "Tell me what? What are you two hiding?"

"Not us, Miroku…Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha stated, then took another deep breath. "Kagome found out a while ago…and…we didn't tell you since we thought Sesshomaru should and-"

"Tell me what!" Miroku demanded, concern filtering into his voice. He began dreading what they were about to tell him-his mind already getting the idea that Sesshomaru was seriously ill and/or injured, which would explain their concern for the powerful demon.

"That Sesshomaru…is pregnant…" Kagome said softly, the smallest of smiles gracing her lips. As soon as the word 'pregnant' came out of his friend's mouth, Miroku couldn't do anything but stare at her, wondering if this wasn't just some kind of terrible joke.

"That's not possible…"

/\\

"So, Toady…the sun's just about up…which one of the brats should go first?" Kusarigama asked gently as he peered down at Shippou, who was using himself as a shield for Rin. The little demon had spunk, and, if he didn't have to die, then Yuki would have taken him as a slave since he wouldn't be much good as a fighter.

"Yuki-sama…" Jaken couldn't think of anything to say, since the whole speech about the treaty hadn't done anything to sway the demon's decision. For the past hour, he had been trying to remember everything he knew about those accursed Deals and mastering elements, but he couldn't think of a way to fight on equal ground, let alone actually kill the demon. Inwardly, he prayed that his master wouldn't come. Considering that Inuyasha and his unborn children were the last of Sesshomaru's family, Jaken would rather have two half-demon children born of his master than that baka Inuyasha ruling the Western Lands. If Sesshomaru was to ever face Yuki, he would most certainly die, Jaken didn't even try denying that fact to himself, which only made his fate inevitable in his eyes.

"What, no mordacious comment? Really, Jaken, you always used to have a clever comeback," Yuki commented, smirking as he lifted his tou up and traced it along the soft flesh of Shippou's cheek. The fox demon was somehow able to force himself to not shake in fear as the unusually warm blade slid across his skin, leaving a pink contusion in its wake. Shippou was surprised that he wasn't actually afraid of dying now, but his fear was leaving Rin without some sort of protection. He didn't put too much faith in Jaken to keep her safe if he was killed first. Shippou's blood ran cold when he heard Kusarigama's next comment. "The girl…that way, you can tell Sesshomaru how exactly I killed her."

Rin whimpered from behind Shippou, tightening her grip of the back of his shirt as she buried her head into his back. Shippou couldn't blame her for being scared out of her wits. This demon was the epitome of evil and any form of death he was planning was certainly going to be long and painful, especially since Yuki wanted it to be memorable.

"You won't harm her…" a deep voice commented from behind Yuki, which surprised the demon lord enough to spin around, clutching his tou to his chest. Jaken was amazed that he hadn't been able to sense the demon, something Kusarigama was surprised over as well, but he realized only moments too late why he hadn't felt his master's presence…there was nothing to sense. Sesshomaru was powerless.

/\\

"Can't you go any faster!" Inuyasha cried impatiently as he slammed a fist into Hachi's back, then grumbled to himself. Kagome looked over to her husband and smiled sadly. Inuyasha was afraid for his brother, and his nieces or nephews as well as Shippou and Rin, but he wouldn't admit it even under torture. It could have been considered a sweet gesture on the demon's part if it wasn't for the fact they were racing to the Northern Lands to save his brother's life. Miroku hadn't said anything since he called for Hachi, which wasn't really surprising. Miroku was usually quiet, but this was very unlike the houshi. He hadn't said _anything_…he even looked more serious than she had ever seen him. Kagome could only imagine what he felt right now.

_Pregnant…Myoga said it is possible for male demons to…but why did he…why didn't he tell me!_ Miroku wondered to himself as he stared at the sky in front of him. A half hour of flying and he had yet to think of a valid reason for Sesshomaru keeping this a secret. He was bound to find out eventually, so why did his own lover hide it. _Simple…he doesn't trust me…_Miroku concluded sadly as he studied the carefree puffs of white they sped past in what Kagome and Inuyasha believed to be a rescue mission. Miroku didn't want to get his hopes up-deep down, he had a feeling that all he would find in the Northern Lands was more heartbreak than he could handle. Even if Sesshomaru survived, Miroku would still have to live with the knowledge that the demon was trying to hide the truth about _his_ children. The fact Sesshomaru hadn't told him stung even more than when he had first admitted his love to that heartless demon.

'_I cannot say the same?'_ _If he had been willing to carry my children…how could he say that?…and why wouldn't he tell me? All those times he was sick…injured…so tired…I-I never imagined…it could be because of that…_Miroku stared out beyond Hachi's head and sighed softly when he saw the towers poking out of snow-covered trees. Completely black, the castle wasn't exactly hidden from sight, but it was an impressive thing; a complete opposite from the almost innocent-looking forest and untouched snow that was reflecting the sunrise.

"Are you still sure about this?" Hachi asked as he began to descend once they were getting close enough to see the demons flying out of the castle in hordes. Miroku didn't even have to think about his answer…or what he was going to go through to find Sesshomaru. All he had to do was imagine not seeing one of those rare smiles on Sesshomaru's face again, and he fearlessly jumped from Hachi's back as soon as he was close enough to the ground.

/\\

"Well, well, Sesshomaru…about time you got here…" Yuki commented, his eyes traveling over Sesshomaru's body. The other demon lord was leaning up against one of the cold stone walls of the room, but not for appearance's sake-he was about to collapse from fatigue, which made the bat demon snicker. "Aw, you're out of breath from running all the way up here? Really, you've let yourself go…" He was going to use the fact that Sesshomaru didn't know _he_ knew about his children to his full advantage.

Yuki looked to Jaken, who hadn't uttered a word since Sesshomaru appeared, which was surprising considering how the little toad would usually never shut up. The inu-youkai pushed against the wall so he could stand up straight, but tottered for a moment before steadying himself. Sesshomaru had a look of absolute hatred on his face, which showed off his uncanny beauty even more than the usual blasé expression he carried. "Let them go," Sesshomaru demanded, his voice raspy from over-exertion. Kusarigama could see that the Lord of the Western Lands was trying to hide the fact he was-painfully-gasping for breath, which made Yuki snort.

"And what will you do if I don't? Wheeze at me? Admit it, Sesshomaru, you can't fight me, let alone actually _beat_ me…" Kusarigama commented, taking a step towards Sesshomaru as he tightened his grip on his tou. He knew Sesshomaru well enough to know that Sesshomaru had a few tricks up his own sleeve and wouldn't have come here if he didn't have a solid strategy to take back his 'daughter.'

"Yuki…" Sesshomaru said threateningly as he placed his hand on his own weapon, his mind quickly taking in the situation before him. When he had hit Inuyasha and told him not to follow, he didn't think he would be so exhausted from running such a distance. He had always been able to travel seven or eight times the distance, twice as quickly, before he even broke a sweat-but, then again, Sesshomaru had forgotten to take into consideration that he had been feeling weaker and weaker as of late. That, added with the fact his entire abdomen had begun screaming in pain when he was about to reach the castle, put Sesshomaru in a bad position, even considering that Yuki was never equal to him in power-only in cunning and ruthlessness when needed.

"One question before I kill you, Sesshomaru…" Yuki stated as he shifted his arm, letting go of his blade's handle, and caught the chains attached to his tou and swung it around slowly. Sesshomaru's golden eyes were on him, studying Yuki's posture and youki as the Lord of the Northern Lands took another step towards him and smiled. "Why did you kill her?"

"A mistake…" Sesshomaru replied without hesitation, but didn't try to hide his regret. Killing his best friend's lover was the single worst thing he had ever done and Sesshomaru had, since then, wanted to somehow make it up to Yuki, but he now knew it was impossible.

"Oh, a mistake? Then it's a mistake my kusarigama slips," Yuki retorted as he, without blinking or shifting his gaze, flung the blade backwards-directly at the pair of children. He was surprised that, in the instant it took him to bring his arm up to throw the sickle, Sesshomaru had analyzed him and predicted his actions. What amazed him even more was that Sesshomaru had the energy left to actually move himself between the two children and the blade.

In only an instant in Jaken, Rin, and Shippou's eyes, Sesshomaru appeared before them and Yuki's blade-which had been in his hand only a moment before-harmlessly clinking to the ground. Forcing himself to ignore the wave pain that hit him as soon as he saw the sickle hit the floor, Sesshomaru looked up at Yuki and tightened his grip on his own weapon. This time, the pain had increased, but Sesshomaru had learned when he was young how to block out pain during a battle…but he couldn't, since he didn't know exactly what the pain was from.

"Fine, if you want to die before them, so be it," Yuki said as he flicked his wrist and the tou flew back into his opened hand. Sesshomaru's instincts screamed for him to move, but if he did, Rin and Shippou would be harmed. The inu-youkai was so concerned over the two children behind him, he missed the slightest hand motion Yuki made, but he didn't fail to notice the searing pain that began in his shoulder, then stretched across his chest. His eyes flickered down long enough to see the reddish stain forming where there shouldn't have been a wound. "Mastery of elements…you didn't expect that, did you?"

Sesshomaru forced himself not to show the other demon his surprise-or his apprehension-when he heard his comment, but instead, stood up straighter and clutched his sword. With one final thought before he dulled the pain in his shoulder, Sesshomaru raced at Yuki with full intent to take the demon with him to hell. An image of a black haired ningen flashed through his thoughts as he was only a step from the crazed demon lord and Sesshomaru smiled.

/\\

"WHERE THE HELL IS SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha demanded, shaking the poor demon by the neck. As the last of the demon guard left alive, he was the only one they could ask, but the small uma-youkai just thrashed his four hoofed legs about in attempts to free himself. Inuyasha throttled his neck again, but froze when he heard a sickening crack echo through the palace. He looked to Kagome and Miroku and knew his expression was mirroring theirs-apprehension.

Tightening his grip around the youkai's neck long enough to stop its legs from kicking, Inuyasha threw the body into a pile of demons that had already been killed, then flew off in the direction the sound came from.

Kagome and Miroku followed him as quickly as they could, Kagome knocking another arrow into her bow as they ran while Miroku inwardly prayed Sesshomaru was still alright. _No, he's fine…he has to be…_Miroku scolded himself for thinking of such depressing thoughts. He picked up his speed as he heard a medley of cracks of metal on metal, which sounded louder with each step. Somehow he knew the sound was coming from Sesshomaru's Tokijin, which made his hopes soar in the slightest. If Sesshomaru was able to fight off the demon lord long enough for Inuyasha to arrive, then he might not get hurt.

Somehow Miroku knew that was too hopeful of a thought and his heart fell when he saw Inuyasha had froze in front of an open door, his eyes locked on whatever was inside of it. Miroku raced the last few steps to the doorway and reacted the same way Inuyasha had. _Kami-sama…_

There was no other thing Miroku could think of when he _saw_ wind swirling around the room. He also could see the youki swirling around a tall, red-eyed demon. The sheer amount of youki radiating off of him made Miroku shiver and take a step back, but he froze in mid-step when he saw his lover. Miroku stared at Sesshomaru in something far from recognition. He had never seen any demon, especially Sesshomaru, in such a state.

Panting heavily, Sesshomaru was struggling to remain standing and the only thing that seemed to be holding him up was his stubborn will. Eyes a shade of frightening red and his markings standing out more than usual, Sesshomaru was an impressive sight, but Miroku was frozen with fear-and concern-when he saw the reddish purple stains streaking across Sesshomaru's chest, arm, torso, and legs. His hair was even tainted the sickening color, but Miroku couldn't bring himself to move…to protect his lover.

"You're too late," the blue-haired demon commented as his eyes shifted from the struggling demon lord in front of him to the three newcomers. He studied the black haired ningen, obviously a houshi from his clothes and staff, and smirked. The man was frozen from the sheer amount of youki in the room, as was the other human, but Sesshomaru's brother was barely able to contain himself as Sesshomaru growled and, somehow, stood back up straight and picked up his sword again. Yuki wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was amazed Sesshomaru had lasted this long, especially considering his wounds and current condition. The demon's heart had almost stopped beating, yet he remained standing, with his sword poised for an attack. Kusarigama had to hand it to Sesshomaru-he was the single most tenacious being he had ever met, which only made killing him slowly more entertaining.

With a glance at Sesshomaru, the once white-haired demon staggered back, a new wound erupting in the center of his chest. Being able to attack Sesshomaru without his old friend able to defend himself was almost boring, but the soft gasp that came from Sesshomaru as he fell to one knee was worth it. Kusarigama tightened his grip on his weapon-having promised himself that the final blow would be dealt by hand-and shot towards Sesshomaru, his target the small amount of youki he could sense coming from the demon's torso.

"DIE!" He cried as he swung the tou in an arc and smirked when he saw the spray of blood coat his face, but his eyes widened when he saw Sesshomaru laying a few feet away from him, only a nick on his abdomen. His eyes shifted back to the being who had taken the majority of the blow.

"I believe you will die before Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken whispered as he brought a hand to his torso and glared at Yuki as the pain finally hit him. Shippou covered Rin's eyes and looked away and didn't let her go until her heard two soft sounds-of something hitting the floor.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed as he flew at Kusarigama, actually surprising the demon enough that Yuki didn't have a chance to react. The attack did meet its target, but Yuki only looked down at the deep gashes across his chest-an injury that should have killed him long before his skin was even cut, but he merely laughed. Kusarigama looked up at Inuyasha and quickly raised his hand-he was going to kill the little brat for daring to attack him-but discovered he couldn't move. He looked at where an amazing wind was coming from and his eyes locked with the hate-filled eyes of the ningen.

Yuki snarled, surprised that he had somehow overlooked the fact this human also had an ability over wind, let alone one strong enough to nullify his own. He glared at the human, but was surprised to discover that he couldn't use any other ability against the human-his body had completely frozen.

It wasn't the human's power that froze Yuki, it was the translucent image of a woman standing next to him that had stopped the demon lord. Those large green eyes and small smile were things he could never forget, nor could he erase the memory of her long black hair and three grey dots on her forehead, creating a triangle between her eyebrows. Even her petite body and tiny, almost childish, hands had haunted him for years. His eyes traced along her arm, up to her short fingers that were wrapped around the human's wrist, holding up his arm. The houshi didn't seem to notice her, but the winds began to increase in their strength as the woman's eyes caught Yuki's and he saw something that stopped his heart for a moment.

Forgiveness; she was forgiving him…and Sesshomaru. As if she was speaking to him and only him, Yuki knew exactly what she wanted.

_Stop this…you two are like brothers…you've already done so many terrible things in my name…please don't destroy another family…onegai…please come back to me…_

Yuki's body began to feel so heavy, as if he was going to collapse, but he forced himself to remain standing, to look at the woman that could only be seen by him. Her smile, her love, radiated off of her and somehow lightened his soul…his body. Yuki couldn't help but smile sadly as he allowed his body to move towards the human and the odd black circle in his hand.

_I can never go with you…_Yuki thought to himself as he caught a final glimpse of the one woman who had made a difference in his life, then all he felt was a calmness that he had never known.

/(A/N: okay…well…we'll just go off that now…)\\

Miroku watched as the demon, who had been struggling against his wind tunnel just let go for some reason. He didn't have a chance to think about it because as soon as he was sure the demon was gone, he wrapped his prayer beads around his hand and raced to Sesshomaru, dread filling him.

"Please…be…alive…" Miroku prayed as he quickly fell to Sesshomaru's side and picked up the demon's head and cradled his lover against his chest-but he couldn't feel any movement from his beloved. All he could feel as he felt the first tears slide down his face was the warm, thick fluid staining his hands and a despair unlike anything he ever knew encompass him.

/\\

Authoress: Okay…well…I'll leave all of you with that…/smiles/ I'm sorry, but a cliff hanger is needed every now and again…that and I didn't want to go over nine pages in one chapter (which was long overdue, I know…)…blame school…and a lot of other things…/sighs/ ah, the wonders of unconscious flirting…with your best friend's boyfriend…UNINTENTIONAL!

Inuyasha: IS SESSHY ALIVE?

Sesshomaru//silent/

Miroku: IIIIIEEEEEEE! (AKA: no)

Authoress: well, you'll all just have to find out next chapter, which will be our final installment of A Twisted Love (except for maybe an epilogue, but those things don't count)…so, until I get around to finally finishing this story of unrequited love and everything that defies nature, SAYONARA!


	18. A Beautiful End

-1Authoress: I am sooo sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, but…anou saaaaa…I'm a procrastinator…but, I shall finish it! So, this will be our last chapter (except for our short epilogue…), so I hope everyone enjoys!

Inuyasha: that has to be your shortest rant yet…

Authoress: URUSAI, INU!…I'll write another story about you and some male if I have to!

Inuyasha//quivers/

Disclaimer: this is our last chapter…you all should know now that I own nothing but the Sesshy wall hanging that is right above my bed /sighs/ waking up to that in the morning…it's like I died and went to anime-heaven!

Chapter Seventeen

_Iie…he can't be…_Inuyasha watched as Miroku cradled Sesshomaru's head in his arms, his silent sobs being the only sound in the room. The inu-youkai took a step towards his best friend, but was stopped by Kagome's hand on his wrist. He whirled around to look at her and saw the tears in his wife's eyes. _He really is gone. _Inuyasha accepted that fact easier than he believed he could, but at least he knew now that, for all of his cold-heartedness, Sesshomaru had emotions. He had loved Miroku and Rin enough to die for them. If it wasn't for the reality that he was _gone_, that proof would have made Inuyasha smile.

For the first time in Inuyasha's life, he felt truly alone. He had always had Sesshomaru to go to when he was young-usually to bicker with about some stupid thing, but those were the times when he could affirm his own existence…before he met Kagome. Even with the miko's warm fingers wrapped around his wrist, the white-haired demon slowly began loosing that confirmation. "He can't be…" Inuyasha said so quietly, all that came out were puffs of air. Kagome must have understood what he had meant to say because she tightened her grip on his wrist as she laced her other hand between his fingers.

"Look," Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant by 'look,' but caught her drift when he caught the slightest movement in his brother's hand. From where he was standing, Inuyasha could see Miroku had noticed it as well and the houshi broke out in a whole new set of tears, but not from despair.

"You stubborn bastard…" Inuyasha huffed, his eye twitching when he saw his brother's lips upturn slightly. _How can he still be alive?_ Was all the inu-youkai wondered about as he was pulled by Kagome towards the two lovers. Miroku was still sobbing like a baby, but under his hysterical bawling were soft chuckles.

_Yokata…_Miroku thought to himself as he felt Sesshomaru's heart beat. However slow it was, it was better than the lack of one that was there a moment before. He carefully cradled the taiyoukai's head in one arm as he cupped Sesshomaru's face with his other hand. Even though Sesshomaru looked, literally, 'like hell,' that small smile that Miroku could see made his lover beautiful.

"…o…hay…o," Sesshomaru said between labored gasps for air. Miroku smiled at that cute greeting, but his humor was quickly diminished when he saw Sesshomaru wince. Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku saw the demon's hand grasp his blood soaked clothes…right above his abdomen.

"…K-kagome…" The sound of worry in Miroku's voice made Kagome's steps speed up as she ran the rest of the way to the pair. She fell to her knees, accidentally pulling Inuyasha down with her. She watched Sesshomaru for a minute, noticing there was a pattern to his grimaces.

"Inuyasha, take Miroku and Shippou outside…onegai." Kagome added the, near, shout of 'please' when she saw Inuyasha's hesitation and confusion. Her husband jumped slightly at her tone, but quickly nodded his head without arguing. Miroku, on the other hand, had to be torn away from Sesshomaru and the three males soon after left the room.

"What do you want me to do, Kagome?" Myoga asked as he hopped up onto the miko's shoulder, glancing down at the demon lord curiously. Rin, finally overcoming her shock, glanced around the room and saw Sesshomaru and Kagome only a few feet away. She could immediately tell that there was something wrong with her adoptive father and, from the way Kagome was quickly taking off his clothing, guessed she would need to help.

/\\

"What's Kagome doing in there?" Miroku asked as he turned around and began his path across the courtyard for the twenty-sixth time since they got outside. Hachi sighed, his eye trained on Shippou, who was following the houshi in his marching. The fact they had been out here over an hour gave Miroku enough reason to begin wearing tracks into the grassy floor. Inuyasha, unlike the other three males, wasn't pacing or wringing his hands together. Instead, he was trying to imagine what his nieces, or nephews, would look like. So far, he had gotten the image on himself, since his mother had almost the same features as Miroku. But, then again, he was born from a human and these half-breeds would be from a demon. _A male demon at that…_Inuyasha added internally, snickering softly when he thought of a humorous thing. His brother's 'pride' would be destroyed before this day was over. Between having his royal behind being whipped by someone and then nearly dying, it would have been enough to entertain Inuyasha for months. But this? This would be enough to make fun of his brother for years. _Jeez, he could have picked a better time to have them…_Inuyasha thought to himself, glancing up from his nails when his ears picked up the sound of footsteps. They were too light to be Kagome's, which meant they were Rin's.

Inuyasha's suspicions were proven true when the small girl emerged from behind a sliding door. She had a pleasant smile on her face, which was a good indication, but there was a glint in her eyes that screamed that something was wrong. The inu-youkai slowly stood up, wondering what could have happened to his brother or Sesshomaru's children, but before he got a chance to ask, Miroku flew into back into the castle, with Hachi and Shippou on his heels. Inuyasha let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in as he shook his head. He took his time walking over to Rin and patted her on the head.

"Congratulations," he said softly to the girl as he followed his less-than-patient friends, hoping that whatever Rin's concerns were over, that they weren't pertaining to his brother or the children.

/\\

Kagome glanced down at Sesshomaru, making sure that the demon's wounds were all bandaged. The more superficial wounds were still open, but Kagome had ran out of bandages a while ago and she knew that they didn't pose any threat to the stubborn man. For everything Sesshomaru had been through, he was in a pretty good mood. The demon had yet to take his eyes off the two tiny bundles that were resting next to him, but that quickly changed when three colorful blurs came flying into the room. Kagome smiled when she saw Miroku immediately fling himself at Sesshomaru, his eyes traveling all over his lover.

Only once Miroku was satisfied that the taiyoukai wasn't going to die from his injuries any time soon, he looked at the balls laying on Sesshomaru's shirt along with the demon. All the houshi could see was white, but then his eyes caught four little triangles of a dark grey. Miroku took a deep breath as one of the balls of fluff turned over and he saw the baby's front. A girl, with big blue eyes, a tiny nose and the smallest mouth Miroku had ever seen. He immediately fell in love with the little ball of fur, then caught a glimpse of her brother. He had almost the same exact features except his eyes were a shade darker and he had a thinner face. Also, Miroku noticed as he brushed away the amazingly long hair from his daughter's face, was that the infants had purple markings almost identical to Sesshomaru's, they even had his bluish crescent moon in the middle of their foreheads.

"Kaiwaii," Miroku whispered as he looked up at Sesshomaru, immediately seeing how exhausted his lover was. He shifted his body closer to the taiyoukai and brushed his lips against Sesshomaru's forehead. Once Miroku pulled back far enough to see the youkai's entire face, he noticed that the man he loved was falling asleep, the smallest of blushes on his pale cheeks. "Kaiwaii…ai shiteru, Sesshomaru," Miroku said quietly into his pointed ear and smiled as he watched Sesshomaru fall into unconsciousness.

/\\

The ride back to Miroku's house was almost as quiet as the trip up to the Northern lands, but for far different reasons. With Sesshomaru's head nestled in his lap, Miroku dare not make a sound to wake up his lover or either of the twins, his daughter cradled in his left arm and his son was being held by Inuyasha. He acted reluctant at first to hold the tiny ball of fluff, but the youkai could hardly wait to hold his nephew. Inuyasha had been surprised that he had actually gotten the baby to sleep as he rocked him-once Kagome showed him how to-and now the little thing was mewling softly in his sleep.

"What are you going to name them?" Jaken asked from his seat next to Rin. The toad had, surprisingly, been revived by Sesshomaru before Miroku or the others had gotten back into the room. It was a curse that he couldn't have waited a little while. The small demon was the only one talking the majority of the time and had kept asking Miroku questions that the houshi couldn't even begin answering. This question was just another one of his attempts to annoy everyone. The first one was: where are you going to live? The toad had gone through everything from religion, to schooling, to heritage. He had even tried to talk to Miroku about arranging marriages-for treaties of course.

"Look, Jaken, I don't know…once Sesshomaru is strong enough, we'll talk about it," Miroku said calmly, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible, but sighed when he saw his daughter open her eyes. She didn't cry, like he was expecting her to, but instead, she gigged, stretching a clawed hand out to Miroku. That had been a surprise, to find the twins had long nails already, but what had gotten to Miroku even more were the tiny, razor-sharp teeth lining his daughter's mouth. Myoga had already explained that they would fall out soon and be replaced in a few months by their secondary teeth. The way he had said 'secondary' made Miroku wonder exactly how many sets of teeth demons went through, but he really didn't want to know right now. He had enough on his mind as it was.

_I…I'm a father…_Miroku was still amazed at this fact, his eyes transfixed on the baby's. In the past few hours, her eyes had actually begun darkening to a shade that resembled his own eye color. Without the need to wonder where Sesshomaru was, if he was alright, anymore, Miroku felt a weight lifted off his chest. That weight was only replaced by another as he watched his lover sleep. Before they had taken off, Kagome had pulled him aside and given him the bad news.

From the strain the pregnancy put on him, along with all of his wounds, Sesshomaru would recover even more slowly than a human would. That wasn't her only dark piece of news, though. She also informed the houshi that Sesshomaru was extremely sick and had gone on to speculate its cause was from taking such terrible care of himself for the entire pregnancy. In other words, he had deficiencies in everything, so his body had begun to shut down. Kagome told him that she had been able to stop this process and reverse most of the damage, but the taiyoukai's heart and lungs were almost too far destroyed to have anything _to_ save. Kagome had done what she could, and Miroku was grateful beyond words for that, but they knew now that Sesshomaru would have a weak heart for the rest of his life. That meant his days of battling Inuyasha were probably over, along with his treks across his lands. Miroku had yet to think of a gentle way to break that to his lover, but pushed it from his mind as he felt Sesshomaru's head shift in his lap.

_He's alive…and that' s what important,_ Miroku reminded himself as he watched his daughter fall back asleep. He glanced down at Sesshomaru long enough to see that the demon was still asleep, then looked at Kagome. He didn't need to exchange words with her, since he could see what she was thinking about. _Why didn't he tell me?_

/\\

"Yuki bit me!" Shippou cried as he came flying at Miroku, his hand cradled into his chest. The houshi snickered as he watched the little baby giggle as he fell back over onto his back. For some reason, the monk's son loved to gnaw on the kitsune's fingers, or anything else on Shippou's person. For a child of only two months old, the baby was energetic and strong. He was already able to sit up and, at times, he could crawl faster than his favorite teething toy could run. Miroku shook his head and looked back to his best friends. Ever since little Sakura was born, Inuyasha had been cooing over his daughter. Now that Kagome had given the okay that she could go outside, Inuyasha carried her everywhere-usually with his niece as well. Sakura and her older cousin, Karei, were inseparable. Miroku smiled as he watched his own daughter yank on her uncle's hair, then giggle as the youkai bit back a curse.

Jaken still complained about the twins' names, saying they weren't strong enough for demonic nobility. Sesshomaru had insisted, in other words sulked, until they agreed on 'Yuki' being their son's name. That gave Miroku the honor of naming his daughter. 'Beauty' seemed like the only term that was so befitting of the adorable half-demon and she seemed to like it. Either that, or she just giggled every time someone said 'ka rei.' Miroku took a deep breath as he slowly got up from his comfortable seat on the well's edge. The group had been waiting for Kagome to return with a few of her needed supplies, which had been hours ago.

The houshi glanced down at his own partner, who had dozed off a while ago. Sesshomaru's wounds had begun to heal, but it had taken Miroku one month to convince him to rest and the next month to get Sesshomaru to go outside. The taiyoukai hated that he was so weak all the time, always having to lean on Miroku if he was walking more than a few minutes, but what he hated more was that his family, mainly Inuyasha, had to see him like this. Not once had Sesshomaru complained or even mentioned how he felt about his own heath, but the demon really didn't need to. Miroku knew that, whenever Sesshomaru disappeared, he would certainly be where his children were. The houshi had been able to observe his lover as he played with the two infants, knowing that Sesshomaru was unaware he was there. It was difficult for the demon to sense someone's presence nowadays, which was another thing that never came up in conversation between them. Sesshomaru now simply acted like he was always like this, which hurt Miroku at first; until the ningen realized that it was his lover's way of coping. That, and that he had _gladly_ given up everything for those two. He never said it aloud, but Sesshomaru loved his children just as much as Miroku did and, as long as he wasn't aware of anyone watching, he showed it in the deep chuckles and coos he uttered as he played with them. He even got up some nights just to watch them sleep, which almost made Miroku announce his presence by chuckling at his lover's secretive ways of showing affection.

The houshi smiled as he, happily, noticed the paleness was finally leaving Sesshomaru's face. The demon had looked so ill for the past two months, but had finally started recovering, much to everyone's joy. He had been such gloomy company, even more than he used to. Miroku had finally gotten fed up with Sesshomaru's moping and forced the youkai outdoors. Usually, they just walked until Sesshomaru started tiring, or on beautiful days like today, they sat out and enjoyed the sun.

Today had been the first day since the twins were born that Sesshomaru hadn't needed Miroku to plead with him to go outside. The youkai had almost bounded out the door when Miroku had suggested they spend some time with Inuyasha while Kagome went back to her own world. Sesshomaru never admitted it, but he actually liked to spend time with his expanded family. Between Shippou, Jaken, Myoga, Inuyasha, the three babies, Rin, Kagome, and Miroku, the taiyoukai had enough family to last a lifetime. Miroku watched the slight rise and fall of his lover's chest, noticing the bandages almost completely hidden by his clothes. Thankfully, only the worst of the wounds were left, and they were close to healed. They hadn't healed perfectly, leaving large scars across his lover's perfect body, but Miroku loved to trace the long red depressions. It annoyed Sesshomaru to no ends, simply because the houshi had gotten a laugh out of him a few times.

"What are you staring at?" Miroku blinked, surprised to hear the demon's voice. He smiled, his eyes landing on Sesshomaru's. The demon leaned his head against the well's side and shifted slightly as he tried finding a more comfortable position. Miroku couldn't help but chuckle as the demon rubbed his sore behind. The houshi hadn't had the heart to wake up Sesshomaru earlier to save him from an aching backside; not wanting to end the first peaceful rest he had had in a while. Three infants and one house gave everyone a new case of insomnia, except for a few. The lucky ones, Shippou, Jaken, and Inuyasha, were somehow able to sleep through anything, so they got the main duty of watching the three during the day while Sesshomaru and Kagome usually slept. Miroku, on the other hand, couldn't remember the last time he had slept through the night. Whenever Sesshomaru slept, the houshi watched his lover or helped Inuyasha take care of the babies and, being the quickest to rise at a cry, Miroku was on feeding duty as well.

"The most beautiful man in the world," Miroku replied softly, bending down enough to brush the back of his hand against Sesshomaru's sun-warmed cheek. He smirked, knowing the redness in Sesshomaru's cheeks had nothing to do with exposure to the sun. Little compliments like that now got to the taiyoukai even more than they used to. Sesshomaru huffed at Miroku's answer, but closed his eyes and purred softly as Miroku stroked his cheeks.

"Miroku! He broke the skin this time!" Shippou was still running around, now with an offended finger in his mouth. Sesshomaru smirked, which gave Miroku the feeling that the demon was awake for some time. Yuki, as if he understood what Shippou was complaining about, giggled as he rolled over onto his stomach, then began crawling after his personal chew toy. Miroku watched the kitsune run away from his overly-loving charge, but was quickly overrun once he tripped on his own feet. Inuyasha, who had also been watching the boy's antics, burst out laughing at Shippou's ungraceful fall, and was rewarded with another tug on his hair.

"How are you feeling, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked softly as he slid his back down the well and sat down next to his lover. Sesshomaru didn't reply immediately, which gave the houshi a chance to have some fun. The taiyoukai immediately noticed the impish grin on Miroku's face, but it didn't register in his mind until he felt _something_ on his otherwise numb ass. Miroku swiftly grabbed before Sesshomaru reacted and was quick to duck the resulting slap. Laughing gently, he watched as Sesshomaru's face become a very noticeable red. "You didn't blush that much the first time I did it," he commented, a perverse tone to his voice, which only made Sesshomaru's blush increase. The houshi froze, unable to even continue his laughing, when he saw his lover's cold, calculating eyes. He found out what the demon was up to a moment later when he got a return grope on his behind.

About a year ago, Miroku would have been amazed at Sesshomaru's impulsive actions, but had gotten used to the fact his lover could give as good as he got-which pertained to all areas. The houshi let out an eep at the unsuspected act, but quickly retaliated by coping a feel of Sesshomaru's inner thigh. The youkai's sound was far more noticeable than Miroku's eep-he had actually cried out. The hentai smirked at this noise and quickly kissed Sesshomaru before the demon even thought about getting revenge. The kiss was meant to be chaste, but Miroku couldn't help himself from tasting his lover's inviting lips. The demon lord was quick to respond, brushing his own tongue against Miroku's-drawing it into his mouth.

Miroku used the fact he had two hands to his advantage as he pulled Sesshomaru into his lap with one arm and snuck his other into the demon's robes. Sesshomaru had been putting on weight lately, but he had yet to return to his normal size, so Miroku was quite comfortable with his light demon on his lap, brushing against a growing erection. The hentai moaned softly into his lover's mouth as Sesshomaru's hand descended on Miroku's thighs. He brushed painfully close to Miroku's member, never touching it since the demon took pleasure in the pleading moans coming from the houshi.

"Oi! Get a room!" Inuyasha's voice carried across the clearing and the two froze-the same idea crossing their sex-clouded minds. Before the younger demon brother had a chance to shake his head and mumble about horny perverts, Miroku was already halfway back to his home with Sesshomaru in his arms.

_I guess we're not going back for the rest of the day…_Inuyasha thought to himself as he glanced down at his niece. "Don't be a pervert like your fathers, okay?" At that, Karei smiled and giggled softly, which made Sakura coo. Inuyasha looked at his daughter and smiled. "And don't listen to Uncle Miroku when he asks you to bear his children…see what happened to Sesshomaru when he listened to him…"

/\\

Authoress: YOSH//breaks out the sake/ who wants some?

Miroku: …what about us?

Authoress: that's for the epilogue, kay?…now, if no one wants to read any smut, I suggest you just skip to the last few paragraphs of the epilogue, so…now I'll go and write that quickly…that put up both chapters in one day! WHOO HOOO!…oh, PS, tell me what you all think!….I know…the birth was quick…but I really didn't want to go into the whole description of a C-section…I could…but it'd remind me so much of the Discovery Health channel…and it's just too late at night for _those_ images…so, SAYONARA FOR NOW!

Sesshomaru:….I grabbed his ass?

Authoress: ………../looks around/ I just rethought my idea…the smut shall be in this chapter…just so we can have a different epilogue…hehehe…so, on with the sex!

/\\

"Mmph!" Miroku clumsily fell backwards onto his futon as he tried to take a step back. Sesshomaru didn't give him a chance to resituate himself before joining him on the small bed, straddling Miroku's hips and beginning his attempts at removing Miroku's robes. In the distance from the front door to their shared bedroom-all of seven or eight steps (four and a half if you're horny)-Miroku had already removed all of Sesshomaru's flowing clothes and the demon had yet to figure out his robes.

With a chuckle, Miroku sat up and helped Sesshomaru's single hand at disrobing him. After his clothes were kicked far enough away that they wouldn't be a problem, Miroku took Sesshomaru in his arms and flipped the demon onto his back-being extra careful not to injure his lover more than he already was. The impatient demon brushed his erection against Miroku's thigh, but the houshi had another idea as he pulled his leg away from Sesshomaru and smirked.

Thinking back to what had gotten them so riled up, Miroku brushed his lips against Sesshomaru's nose and was rewarded with a cross-eyed glare from the taiyoukai. "You grabbed me," the hentai commented, feigning surprise, before he began licking his way around that pointed ear. Sesshomaru growled, but his fingers dug into Miroku's back as he pulled himself up and gave Miroku more access to him. Miroku let his tongue slide from the cartilage of his lover's ear to his neck, kissing his way along the throbbing blood vessels. Sesshomaru gasped when, in the middle of his ministrations, Miroku began stroking Sesshomaru's member.

The houshi smiled when he heard the almost inaudible gasp on Sesshomaru's part and continued to toy with his lover's weeping erection. It still amazed Miroku that Sesshomaru was so sensitive, physically, as well as emotionally as long as his emotions pertained to their family. Carefully sitting back on his heels, Miroku looked at his lover's bandaged torso and shoulder. Underneath the white strips of cloth on his midsection was a large mark that traveled from one hip to the other-the only mark of his unusual pregnancy. The houshi smiled when he, while still massaging Sesshomaru's need, traced his fingers down the demon's side, noticing that it was much harder to count his ribs now. A month ago, Miroku could see every rib on his lover's body, along with every vertebrae in his back. Miroku had been so worried over his lover's health and recovery that he refused to give in to Sesshomaru's lusty demands. Most of the time, it meant a midnight swim in the ice-cold river near the house. On the few occasions Sesshomaru wasn't as persistent about having sex, but just touching the houshi, Miroku happily laid there and let the white-haired man trace every inch of his body, usually returning the affectionate caress until Sesshomaru fell asleep with his one arm hugged possessively around Miroku's middle.

Miroku looked down at his lover, wondering if Sesshomaru was in any shape to do anything, but didn't get to even ask him before Sesshomaru began rocking his hips to Miroku's slow rhythm. The slight movement had given Sesshomaru the chance to brush his lower body against the houshi's own erection. The inu-youkai smirked when his lover tightened his grip out of surprise.

The demon brought his hand up to Miroku's face and stroked the soft flesh on Miroku's cheek, then down the side of his neck. He let his thumb trace the outline of Miroku's throbbing jugular as his other fingers curved around Miroku's thin neck. "Sesshomaru…are you-" Miroku, who was about to try asking again if Sesshomaru was sure he was well enough for this, was cut off by his lover pulling him, gently, back down on top of him. Miroku didn't get a chance to react before Sesshomaru had captured his roaming hand and begun sucking gently on his fingers, the demon's otherwise deathly sharp teeth grazing the sensitive skin, leaving a tingling sensation.

Sesshomaru held Miroku's hand fast, his tongue tracing every contour and crease in his lover's fingertips, which gave Miroku a pretty good idea what kind of shape he was in. He didn't release his hold until he was certain the houshi had gotten his unspoken message. Miroku reluctantly pulled his fingers from that warm cavern, trailing the wet fingertips down Sesshomaru's neck and body.

The demon panted in anticipated pleasure as Miroku's fingers resituated themselves at his entrance. The houshi loosened his grip on Sesshomaru's erection, which got a growl out of his lover, but Sesshomaru stopped his complaining when Miroku slid two of his digits into his opening. The ningen scissor his fingers, urged to move faster as Sesshomaru's breath quickened. He smirked when he brushed against a familiar spot, which caused Sesshomaru to arch his back and cry out softly.

The noises Sesshomaru made as Miroku's fingers plunged into him, increasing in their number and speed as the lovers' shared pleasure increased, were addictive to Miroku's ears. The houshi, sure that Sesshomaru couldn't take much more toying, replaced his fingers with his swollen member. As Miroku slowly slid into Sesshomaru, the demon gave into his desires and let out an uninhibited moan. He was soon rewarded with a soft whisper of his name as Miroku pushed into him as deeply as he could. Groaning softly, the demon bent his knees and hooked his legs around Miroku's shoulders as the houshi started to rhythmically move inside him.

Miroku's hand returned to Sesshomaru's hard member, the engorged flesh twitching as he matched the pace of his hand to that of his body. The demon bit his lower lip from crying out as Miroku began thrusting into him at a faster speed. Sesshomaru tried to match his pace but felt the pleasurable sensation of his lover's hands on him, which made him come explosively with a cry. Seeing the ecstasy that crossed the taiyoukai's face, Miroku's own orgasm hit him. Rocking back and forth in his lover as he rode out the rapturous waves, the houshi moaned Sesshomaru's name.

Miroku took a deep breath as the aftereffects of their lovemaking finally hit him and he collapsed onto Sesshomaru's sweat-coated body. The houshi rested his head against the curve of Sesshomaru's neck, enjoying the sweet scent of his lover's hair. Within moments, Miroku felt sleep starting to take him, but groggily opened his eyes when he heard his lover's voice, soft and raspy from their previous acts, but still had the deep quality Miroku had come to enjoy.

"Nani?" Miroku said quietly as he pulled himself off of Sesshomaru so he could see that ethereal face. Sesshomaru's face looked flush, but Miroku could see it wasn't merely from their actions. The demon had the smallest of smiles on his usually-stoic face and it screamed 'embarrassment.' "Daijoubuka?"

"…will…you be mine…" Sesshomaru asked, his voice weak from both exhaustion and the solemnity of his question. Miroku looked at the demon, stunned for an instant once the request had fully sunk in. Looking at his lover's eyes, Miroku knew it wasn't one of Sesshomaru's sadistic jokes and his face erupted in a smile.

"…baka…I've always been yours…" Miroku whispered as he rested his head against Sesshomaru's and stared into those beautiful golden eyes. At his reply, Sesshomaru's eyes warmed slightly and Miroku had to chuckle. "And you'll have me forever…"

"Yokata…I wasn't going to let you go anyways." Miroku sighed as Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around his middle. For the first time in their odd, year long relationship, Miroku understood his lover's feelings exactly and he knew Sesshomaru would still be here when he woke up. Realizing that, Miroku fell into the best sleep he had ever experienced, with the person he had never _dreamed_ of falling in love with. Once he was sure Miroku was asleep, Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose into the man's black hair and smiled. As stubborn as he had been, Sesshomaru had still found love in the unlikeliest of people and no matter how hard he had tried to deny his and Miroku's feelings, their twisted love affair continued. Sesshomaru shook his head, knowing that what he had with the houshi was anything but a twisted love.

/\\

Authoress: now, wasn't that cute! …now I'll go and write that epilogue…off I go!


	19. Strength in Words

-1Authoress: okay, for all of our Yaoi fans out there!…I'll keep this short…this is our last installment of A Twisted Love, so, ENJOY!

Epilogue:

Miroku slid out of the room, making sure to close the sliding door as quietly as possible as he left. Tiptoeing along the corridors, he chuckled to himself, but burst out laughing when he heard his lover's scream. _What he gets for not telling me Inuyasha and Kagome were coming to visit…_Miroku said to himself as he slipped into the open courtyard. Sesshomaru, by now, had to have realized anything that could have been called clothing was absent from their spacious bedroom and, from the growl Miroku heard, the powerful demon had also noticed the lack of his lover.

The houshi sat down next to one of the larger ponds and glanced down at the large fish swimming around. It had been his idea to put in these gardens, but Sesshomaru enjoyed them as much as he did, as did everyone else in the massive castle. He watched the striped creatures swim underneath the water, waiting for him to give them some kind of food. When he didn't give them a single crumb, they swam away and Miroku was able to look at the reflection of the morning sun in the pool. He smiled as he moved closer to the pool and caught a glimpse of his own reflection.

He ran his fingers along the still smooth skin of his cheeks, but, with the twitch of an eyebrow, his fingers then went to trace the streaks of silver in his long black hair. Despite all the times he was reminded that, because he was now the mate to one of the most powerful demon to have existed, he would live far longer than most humans. His face had hardly changed in all this time, the only differences from when he first met his lover being the creases around his eyes and mouth-lines that proved how many times he got the better of the uptight demon-as well as the single mark in the center of his forehead. Miroku touched the bluish crescent moon as he smiled, making the lines around his lips more noticeable, remembering when the mark had first appeared. It had been the morning after Sesshomaru had finally, in the usual Sesshomaru-ish way, acknowledged his feelings and asked for Miroku to stay with him.

_So many years have passed since then…_Miroku thought to himself with a snicker. He had gracefully been taking these years, but Sesshomaru still looked exactly the same as that day over fifty years ago. Kagome, like himself, had been granted a longer life, but her hair had already turned to a complete silver and her eyes had begun taking on the stripe-like pupil that demons had. Miroku's had yet to do the same, but with each passing day, he could feel his own energy becoming more like youki. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had changed since those years ago, now holding the same slim, graceful beauty that his brother had.

"…Miroku…" The houshi turned at the sound of his name and smiled at the demon who was stalking towards him, wrapped in a yukata Miroku must have missed in his 'cleaning.' Sesshomaru glared at him, but couldn't stay mad at that grinning face, so he opted to sigh as he sat down next to his lover. From the glimmer in his eyes, Sesshomaru could tell something was on the hentai's mind. "Nani?"

"I was just remembering…two months after the twins were born…so much has changed since then…" Miroku replied, his voice being one of the things that had remained with him for all of these years as well. He could read the slightest of his lover's movements now, so Miroku could see Sesshomaru was wondering what else had been on his mind. "Do you ever…regret…being with me?

Sesshomaru let out a huff of air, as if to say 'you moron,' but decided to just lace his fingers between Miroku's instead. "Not once…" he replied sincerely, his eyes locked on his lover's profile as the ningen stared straight ahead. After all these years, Sesshomaru could tell that the old question had been nagging at the houshi again. "If I had a chance, I'd do it all over again."

Miroku turned and the, in Sesshomaru's mind, beautiful creases around his lips deepened. He shook his head as he tightened his fingers around Sessomaru's. His eyes caught sight of a familiar purple scar stretching across Sesshomaru's abdomen, which was visible from the fact his yukata had slid off the upper part of the youkai's body. "Would you have told me yourself?" Sesshomaru tried not to cringe, but Miroku caught the slight frown on his lover's face and smirked. "In all these years, you have yet to tell me a few things…one of them being why you never told me that you were pregnant…"

Sesshomaru sighed as he leaned back and looked up at the morning sky. His brother, sister-in-law, and their set of three children were supposed to be arriving at the palace in a few hours, so he knew that, by the end of the day, his whole family would know the answer to Miroku's question. His own three children were also supposed to be returning to the castle tonight, bringing with them the ever-annoying Jaken. He had actually enjoyed this time he had alone with Miroku-without no interruptions from the twins, Rin, or the toady retainer. He took a deep breath and let it out, thinking over Miroku's question in his head. If the houshi knew how embarrassing Sesshomaru's answer was, he probably would have forced the response out of Sesshomaru a long time ago.

"I…didn't know…" Sesshomaru replied softly as he kept his eyes trained on the cloudless sky above him. He could feel his lover's eyes on him, which only made him pray Miroku wasn't going to ask anymore questions. The silence that resulted between a frozen, by surprise, Miroku and the reluctant Sesshomaru was, oddly, comfortable. Sesshomaru waited until his mate let out a 'gaaah?' before he continued. "…I wasn't aware…that I could conceive…so I didn't even think that was the reason why I was feeling so strange…"

"You…didn't know you could?" Miroku repeated, his voice filled with wonder, but not the mocking humor Sesshomaru had been expecting. The monk let his hand tighten around Sesshomaru's as he rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

"…according to demonic traditions…I was too young to even _know about_ sex…so why would I have learned I could carry a child?" Sesshomaru said, his cheeks tinting to a pink when he heard Miroku snicker. The houshi used his other hand to trace the outlines of Sesshomaru's legs as he contemplated that statement.

"…so, in other words…I robbed the cradle?" Sesshomaru, in attempts to stop himself from snickering, let out a snort at Miroku's observation. The houshi continued his caresses as he thought over that idea, then smirked.

"Hai, you're a pedophile…" Sesshomaru commented before his lover could vocalize that particular realization. The hentai smirked, letting his hand travel up to a completely different part of Sesshomaru's anatomy and was glad when he heard his lover gasp slightly as his abruptness.

"But you were the one who took me the first time…" Miroku pointed out as he rubbed against Sesshomaru's cloth covered member. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at that comment, letting Miroku's wandering hands slip beneath the thin silk material to touch him.

"…you were the one who grabbed my ass and stole my first kiss," Sesshomaru retorted, his voice already becoming raspy as his obvious pleasure grew. Miroku laughed out loud at this, unable to comment since his lover was completely correct.

"…there's something else I always wanted to know, Sesshomaru," Miroku said softly, his voice filled wit the promise of things to come, as he slid his hand back out of his lover's clothing. Sesshomaru moaned in protest as that amazingly talented hand left him, but understood exactly where Miroku's mind was headed. Nodding at the houshi's request, Sesshomaru looked into Miroku's eyes. "…ai shiteru…"

The youkai smiled, remembering how much of a cold bastard he had been the first time Miroku had said that. This time, Sesshomaru sighed, but didn't hesitate in his answer. "…I can't say the same…" Miroku glared at him for a moment, but his annoyed expression left him when Sesshomaru gently brushed his lips against his. "…ai isn't a strong enough word…" Miroku smiled and shook his head as he felt Sesshomaru's tongue dart out and lick his nose as the youkai pulled away. "…because there is no better term…I love you, Miroku…and I always will…"

Miroku smiled at the demon who, somehow had found a way to make his heart skip a beat with those infrequent smiles, who had been able to make Miroku lose his vast patience, who had given him the one thing he thought he had always wanted: children. Now, looking into the golden eyes of the single most cryptic person in the world, Miroku realized he had always wanted more than just someone to bear his children-and he had gotten it in the man who had taken over fifty years to finally say 'ai shiteru.'

/\

Authoress:…/sniffles/ okay…we're done…please let me know what everyone thought of it! And, ARIGATOU for reading this story…/yawns/ this story took…over a year to write, but I'm glad with how it ended…Kaiwaii, ne? so, until next time, my wonderful reviewers/waves/ Sayonara! Oyasumi!


End file.
